


Desus Tumblr Prompts

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, for that chapter, i suck at titles fyi, if there are any warnings to worry about i'll out them in the beginning notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 68,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: Any and all prompts from Tumblr related to the Desus fandom. Ratings may vary. So far-Chapter 1: Rated T. Chapter 2: Rate T. Chapter 3: Rated M. Chapter 4: Rated M. Chapter 5: Rated T. Chapter 6: Rated M. Chapter 7: Rated E. Chapter 8: Rated T. Chapter 9:Rated T. Chapter 10: Rated E. Chapter 11: Rated M. Chapter 12: Rated E. Chapter 13: Rated M. Chapter 14:Rated M. Chapter 15:Rated G. Chapter 16: Rated T. Chapter 17:Rated E. Chapter 18: Rated M. Chapter 19:Rated T. Chapter 20: Rated G. Chapter 21: Rated T. Chapter 22: Rated E. Chapter 23: Rated G. Chapter 24: Rated G. Chapter 25: Rated T. Chapter 26: Rated T. Chapter 27: Rated M. Chapter 28: Rated T. Chapter 29: Rated T. Chapter 30: Rated T. Chapter 31: Rated E. Chapter 32: Rated T. Chapter 33: Rated E. Chapter 34: Rated G. Chapter 35:  Rated G. Chapter 36: Rated E. Chapter 37: Rated T. Chapter 38: Rated T. Chapter 39: Rated E. Chapter 40: Rated T. Chapter 41: Rated G. Chapter 42: Rated T. Chapter 43: Rated E. Chapter 44: Rated G. Chapter 45: Rated M. Chapter 46: Rated M. Chapter 47: Rated T. Chapter 48: Rated T. Chapter 49: Rated G. Chapter 50: Rated E.





	1. Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for animenthrohetaliate 
> 
> Prompt: first kiss/ getting together or love confession. 
> 
> This is what my mind came up with and this is my first try with the Desus so I hope I did it justice.

Daryl had always been good at keeping his emotions under wraps until Negan. After what happened in the clearing and the following weeks of capture he lost his edge a bit. Daryl was sure he never cried more in his life than after the world ended but the most tears were caused by Negan. So he started noticing how easily his lips quivered now, how quickly his temper would spike and lose control of his mind to mouth filter. That is why he was in this current predicament. 

That predicament being that Jesus was staring at him slack jawed in the small living space of his trailer as Daryl’s face went hot. Daryl would begrudgingly admit the scout had always had a knack for getting him all up in his feelings although they were rarely positive. At least at first. 

When the war began Daryl wasn’t sure where he should stay. Alexandria was home but the Hilltop had started to feel that way too and The Kingdom had Carol. So he drifted from place to place, it worked to make sure the Saviour’s didn’t take over the road without them knowing. Daryl always seemed to gravitate towards Hilltop. Maggie was there, Glenn’s unborn baby was there that’s why he felt like he needed to be there. The guilt not even Maggie’s assurance or embraces could assuage. However it didn’t take him long to notice he spent more time with a motormouth ninja than the new leader of the community. 

All the colonies made the decision that day in Alexandria while smoke still hung in the air and Shiva still had fresh blood in her coat, no more suicide runs. After Sasha it just made sense to stop lone man missions because that’s what it had been. It had been Sasha’s mission with Rosita just along for the ride even though she didn’t know that. The newest plan the leaders were hashing out was just that though, it was a death sentence. 

They wanted to infiltrate the Sanctuary and the only person who could do that was Jesus. When they explained the idea he just nodded his stupidly perfectly haired head without protest but Daryl’s blood boiled. He had been in there, he knew once inside it was damn near impossible to get out. He could feel his teeth grinding as Jesus agreed to an entry point and fail safes not that they would do any good. 

“No,” Daryl’s throat was raw as he spoke, "Suicide run, it's no good."

Every head in the room swiveled around like they had all forgotten he was there, another thing that started happening all too much recently. 

"It's a good way to figure out every detail of the place." Rick reasoned and Daryl shook his head not caring how much like a child it made him look. 

"I've already told ya everythin' about it, every damn nook and cranny," Daryl swallowed heavily, "Every hole." 

"There might perhaps be more to know," Ezekiel suggested. 

Daryl just shook his head again with a grunt, they didn’t get it. None of them could go in the Sanctuary and make it out, not without help. Dwight was still barely a double agent and Sherry was gone so there was no guarantee of any kind of assistance. Eugene was officially useless now. 

“It’ll be fine.” Jesus kept his voice low like speaking to a spooked animal which Daryl felt like most days. 

Of course Jesus wasn’t trying to convince him it was a good plan because it wasn’t. Daryl hadn’t noticed that the smaller man had stepped up almost into his personal space but Jesus had always taken no issue with invading his comfort zone. He had been worming his way in for weeks with Daryl doing nothing to stop it. Even as every other voice buzzed in his ear about how they needed more intel Daryl’s hand closed around Jesus wrist.

“Daryl!” Rick’s shouted but Daryl just dragged Jesus out of Barrington house. The younger man jogged behind him without resistance even though he could have easily broken the hold.

When the door slammed behind them Daryl’s breath was coming out ragged and loud in the silence of the trailer. Jesus didn’t say a word, a rarity, as Daryl’s fingers slowly clenched and relaxed over his pulse. When he finally let go he stalked over to glare at the shelves of books that Jesus kept in his home. The guy was smart, too smart to just throw away on a pointless run. 

“Yer not goin',” Daryl finally spoke, “It’s a stupid fucking plan.”

“I know,” Jesus sighed from behind him making his chest constrict at the resignation in his voice, “But if I get in it at least proves they aren’t impenetrable and that’s a weakness we need to know.” 

It was a descent point but still a dumb one, “If ya go in, yer not comin' out.”

Jesus stepped up behind him and risked resting just his fingertips on Daryl’s back, “We don’t always like what we have to do but sometimes you just have to get it done. Sacrifices have to be made or whatever.” 

How could he still sound so content? Daryl knew Jesus could feel him shaking under his hand, the fact that he didn’t move away or flinch obvious to even himself. Hadn’t Daryl, hadn’t all of them lost enough? In the months since meeting Jesus so much had been taken from him and he didn’t think the weight of loss could get any heavier. Negan doing anything to the small ninja was a load he couldn’t bare. 

“I can’t.” He grit is teeth as the words slipped out, it was true he just couldn’t. 

“Daryl?” His hand went flat on his back, not pushing or rubbing. Just there. 

For all Jesus worked his nerves and talked him dumb he couldn’t give it up. He couldn’t give up their late night talks or now easy banter. Daryl without conscious thought had let Jesus in, probably ever since that day at the damn Sanctuary when the younger man stayed for him. He couldn’t give up whatever the hell this was.

Daryl swallowed, “I can’t lose…”

“It’ll be fine,” Jesus still sounded so sure, “The fight will go on. Rick, Michonne and Maggie are still going to be around. Carol and the kingdom too. Besides you’ll finally get some peace from my chatter, right?” 

But Daryl liked his chatter now, how Jesus could have a whole conversation without his help but still enjoy his company. Jesus patted his back before pulling away, the action feeling too final. Daryl turned, body seeming to know what to do before his brain. Jesus wrist was back in his palm, the other man tugged to a stop and Daryl’s mind to mouth filter went on vacation. 

“I can’t lose you.” 

So that’s how Daryl got into the predicament of having the Hilltops ninja staring up at him all big round pretty blue eyes. His lips open but unspeaking framed by that too perfect beard but now Daryl’s mind was caught up and left to his own devices he’s never good at knowing what to say. 

Jesus was the talker. He knew just what to say and how to say it. Daryl was the listener just adding a grunt when necessary but Daryl had started this. Well Jesus technically did months ago over that van. Jesus blinked slowly like even that would scare Daryl away but it was too late for that. Daryl had opened his mouth and let it run so might as well go big. 

“We need ya here,” Daryl’s fingers tightened on his wrist, it was thin for someone so strong, “Ya can’t go, I can’t let ya go there. You’ll never come back and I can’t.” 

Jesus mouth slowly closed as his eyes drifted down from the other man’s face. Daryl’s heart jumped, he fucked up and said the wrong thing like always. His voice small as he mumbled, “You wouldn’t want anyone to go.” 

Daryl was stuck for a minute because of course he didn’t but would he have reacted like this for Morgan or Aaron? He wouldn’t have been happy but his heart wouldn’t nearly stop in his chest over it. He wouldn’t be so damn afraid. 

“I wouldn’t,” Jesus nodded and tried to step back but Daryl wasn’t having it, maybe a bit too roughly he yanked Jesus back. Big eyes stared up at him as Jesus actually stumbled into his chest and God was their height difference never more obvious, “But it jus can’t be you. Not you.”

Daryl felt Jesus reach up and squeeze his own wrist, letting his surprisingly calloused fingers slide down to twine with his. Fuck if Daryl could have thought to stop him, he really didn’t want to stop him. 

“Please don’t let this be a stupid move,” Jesus grinned before rocking up onto the balls of his feet with far too much grace for those combat boots. 

His lips are soft was the first thing Daryl noticed but firm. Daryl didn’t do anything for one ugly moment but feel those slight lips. When Jesus seemed to be leaning back Daryl’s mouth chased his of its own accord. Jesus sighed into his mouth which made Daryl chuckle, something he only seemed to do in the younger mans presence lately. 

It was only a minute, maybe two before Daryl leaned back. Grinning as Jesus tilted toward him on his toes before slowly opening those round eyes. Happiness shown in their clear blue making Daryl thunk his forehead down to rest on the scouts. 

“So, you think kisses will keep me from doing any other stupid plans in the future?” Jesus was back to his teasing air and Daryl felt like he could breathe again. 

Daryl’s hand slide to squeeze slim hips and smaller ones found their way to his chest as he pretended to contemplate the question. The easy way of touching new but so welcome. 

“Not sure, but if it works.” Daryl pecked, honest to God pecked, Jesus on his cute little nose. Jesus laughed loud and bright and Daryl had to lean forward to see how it tasted on his mouth. 

Come to find out it worked very well, Daryl was kinda smug about it.


	2. Hold On Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr requested Jesus thoughts on the motorcycle as they left the sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what my mind came up with. I gave it my best shot hope it lived up to Anons expectations.

All he could think was hold on tight. The bike was roaring over the asphalt eating up miles in minutes. He had to press close to Daryl’s back or go flying backward but the other man didn’t seem to mind. Jesus buried in fingers in grungy shirt over Daryl’s stomach. 

Daryl stank, there was no nice way of saying it but not in his usual way. He always smelled like earth, sweat and the trees with the occasional stench of death they all carried. This was different. He smelled unwashed, of filth even he never let himself get to. His hair was matted and oil heavy in the breeze. The clothes on his body relatively clean but Jesus had seen what he was wearing before and knew these had to be a quick borrow. 

He was shaking, even the power of the motorcycle couldn’t hide that. Daryl had been unsteady from the second Jesus had rounded the corner to find him with that pipe in his hands. The distance between them and the Sanctuary doing nothing to calm the tremors. 

“The Hilltop!” Jesus shouted over the engine, pointing to the turn off about a half mile ahead. He couldn’t let Daryl go back to Alexandria, not yet. The Saviors would check there first for sure. Daryl didn’t even acknowledge him beyond smoothly taking the turn and revving the engine up another notch. 

Jesus leaned more into the broad back, surprised when Daryl leaned back slightly. Daryl wasn’t alright at all, he probably wouldn’t be for a while but that was okay. Jesus knew he would get through and he would be there for Daryl every step of the way. 

They were almost to Hilltop but all Jesus could think was hold on tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought. I am still very new to this pairing so let me know what i can improve on or what not. 
> 
> I am still taking prompts so leaving them here in the comments or drop them at my tumblr- scramblingminds


	3. Dislocated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr gave me the prompt for protective Daryl cuddling Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I came up with, sorry if it's awful. I tried but I wrote it really quick.
> 
> Mistakes will always be mine, sorry.

As far as runs went it was going like usual. Tara had found a rundown hospital while out scouting and figured it was worth checking into. Rick and Michonne volunteered their services along with Daryl and Jesus. Alex had insisted on coming along, a list from Carson in hand making it hard to deny him. Alex did know the medicines fairly well so he piled into the RV with them. 

The hospital had been small before the turn and seemed to have gotten over run pretty sure after. They moved through the halls quickly, a few walkers still wandered the corridors and were stuck in rooms. The place had been picked over at some point but a fair amount of meds had been left behind, probably in haste. 

Daryl swung a door open, they were on the pediatrics floor so the small skeletal form that started twitching on the bed didn’t surprise him. He reached back, hand landing low on Jesus belly to stop him from looking inside. His fingers rubbed gently as he looked back shaking his head. This thing between them wasn’t that new for them anymore. It had been official since the day they locked Negan up months ago. So, Jesus stopped at the touch, hand coming up to cover his. 

“Go on,” Daryl jerked his head at the rest of the party moving up the hall, “I'll get this and catch up.” 

“Two minutes and I’m coming back.” Jesus threatened moving around the redneck, rough hand slipping around the push him by his lower back. 

“Deal.” Jesus jogged to catch up with the others as Daryl went into the room. 

He wiped his knife on the bed sheets as he gave the room a look over. One cabinet was full of basics like gauze, tape and tubing. Daryl tossed it all his pack before going to meet the others. Daryl was at the end of the next hall when it happened, heart leaping up in his throat before he took off running. 

Half way door was the nurses station, Tara hurried up to it without giving it a once over. A walker flung itself from up behind the desk, starting to topple over from its own momentum. Tara gasped, feet skidding on the tile floor as it fell over the other side. 

"Tara!" Jesus surged forward shoving Tara, pushing her out of the walkers' way. 

Jesus twisted trying to dodge the snapping jaw but doing so made the falling torso slam down on his right shoulder. He stumbled with the impact as a loud pop came with the blow. The walker floundered as it hit the ground as Jesus cried out grabbing his shoulder. Tara grabbed the back of his coat pulling him to the other side of the hall so he was out of the things reach. 

"Are you alright?" Tara asked franticly as Michonne stomped her boot down on the walker's face before it could try to get up. Daryl crossed the length of the hall in a few long strides, coming up to Jesus side. 

Jesus winced trying move his shoulder, "No." 

"We should go." Rick suggested as Jesus cradled his arm to his chest. 

"But the medicine," Alex tried to protest but Michonne whipped on him with a glare making his mouth snap shut. 

"He's hurt, asshole," Daryl snapped as carefully put his arm around Jesus back, "We gotta go, might be dislocated." 

Without more argument Daryl guided Jesus out of the building, the smaller man rolling his eyes as Daryl refused to take his arm back. He may have leaned into the touch though because his shoulder was smarting something fierce. When they got to the RV Rick started it up and headed for Alexandria. Daryl pushed Jesus to the back. 

"I'm not dying." Jesus smiled at his boyfriends' concern. 

"Straighten yer arm out then." Daryl challenged. 

Jesus looked down at his arm that he was still pressing to his chest, "Touche." 

"Let's get your coat off," Tara helped him pull his good arm free then gently eased the leather off the other. Jesus hissed through his teeth at the movement and Tara gasped, "That's defiantly dislocated." 

Paul only had on his heavy vest under his coat so a lot his shoulder was bare. It sat protruding slightly further forward than it should, his collarbone siting at an uncomfortable angle. Jesus felt queasy looking at it. If he tried to move it a sharp pain would shot down his arm and up into his neck. 

"It needs to be reset, the longer it's out the more damaged it'll be." Alex supplied. 

"Oh, now you want to help?" Tara glared at the man. 

"I'm just saying," Alex snipped, "I can try to set it, but I've never done it before." 

"I'll do it." Daryl sighed. 

He had a good few dislocated shoulders in his day. He and Merle had turned how to fix them on their own because going to the doctor made people ask too many questions. They didn't like to lie when in truth their old man loved to snatch them by the arm a bit too hard when they were small. Or how hard the bastard kicked them when they got too big to throw around. 

"Do you even have any medical training?" Alex snorted cocking an eyebrow. 

"Do _you _?" Daryl whirled on the man.__

__Asshole was smart enough to flinch back. The half ass nurse had been so willing to go on with raiding the rest of the building and now he wanted to act like Jesus injury mattered. That didn't fly with the redneck, he glared until Alex took a step back._ _

__"I don't care who does it but can someone do something?" Jesus had a sweat coming up on his forehead from the pain. He didn't like that he couldn't use his arm, Tara rubbed his back apologizing profusely._ _

__Daryl turned back and moved to sit at the end of the bed, back flat against the wall of the RV. He spread his legs wide and gestured between them, "Sit."_ _

__"I don't think that'll help right now." Michonne smirked as Daryl flipped her off. Jesus carefully sat between his thighs and Daryl pulled him to lean back into his chest._ _

__This was how Merle always used to do with him. Merle preferred for Daryl to just shove his bones back in place but he didn't use that method with his little brother. Daryl knew that forcing the joint back together had to hurt so he wasn't doing that to Jesus._ _

__"Back straight," Daryl guided, "Relax."_ _

__"Easier said than done." Jesus joked as he lined his back up to Daryl's chest, Daryl's hand came around to cradle his right arm taking the weight so Jesus wouldn't have to._ _

__"I know, jus breath," Daryl's right hand came up squeezing the top of his shoulder above the displacement, "Good, relax."_ _

__Jesus laid his head back on Daryl's chest as the older man's rough hand massaged the muscle over the ball of his shoulder. The pain subsided as he made his body release its tension. Daryl's hand squeezed his bicep then moved back up to start over._ _

__"This hurt?" Daryl asked as he moved his hand move the three points for a few cycles._ _

__Jesus shook his head and Daryl gave his bicep a firmer press then his shoulder shifted. For one moment the pain spiked then fade to a dull ache making him gasp, "That's it, baby."_ _

__"Thank you." Jesus sighed shrugging his shoulder slowly, it still hurt some but he could move it._ _

__Jesus turned his head laying a kiss to Daryl's chin, Daryl was still new to the PDA thing so his cheeks went slightly red, "No problem."_ _

__"We have a sling back home, you can have it. I'm so sorry, Jesus." Tara gave him a small smile._ _

__"You're safe, that's all that matters. Shoulders heal, walker bites don’t." Jesus returned her smile with his own crooked one._ _

__"Ya still need to be more careful next time." Daryl grumbled._ _

__"No promises, babe." Jesus wiggled until he was sat sideways in Daryl's lap, keeping his still throbbing arm on the outside. This made Daryl have to shift until they leaned back comfortably, Paul practically curled up in his lap like a cat._ _

__Daryl's arm wrapped around his waist as Jesus settled his head on Daryl's shoulder. His hand came back up to rubbing soothingly over his shoulder making Jesus sigh. Daryl knew Jesus was going to have to rest his arm for a few weeks, the ninja wasn't going to like that. Jesus, ever the affectionate one, kissed his jaw before pressing his face into his neck._ _

__Michonne pulled Tara out of the room, Alex having retreated after his stare down from the redneck. Tara grinned at them as she went. She still felt guilty but seeing them snuggled up was too adorable. Content to let Jesus stay right where he was Daryl buried his face in Jesus hair as the RV rumbled on home._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? Please?


	4. He's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redm81 on tumblr gave me the prompt for jealous Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redm81 you are like one of my favorite people! Every time I see your name in my notes I get so happy. So I hope this is at all what you were hoping for!

"Bullshit." Daryl smirked shaking his head as he sat in the driver's seat, car headed for The Kingdom. 

"I swear, I kicked its head clean off. Ask Kal if you don't believe me." Paul defended. 

To pass the time they were comparing the most interesting ways they had killed walkers. Daryl's double axe outside of the CDC would always be one of his favorites. Then Paul pops up saying he had kicked some walkers head off, like completely off. Daryl was skeptical even though that was pretty awesome. 

"I jus might," Daryl reached over settling his hand on Paul's thigh, squeezing the cargo covered flesh, "With these legs it could have happened though." 

Paul just grinned covering Daryl's hand with his own. Paul had been fairly surprised at how affectionate Daryl was, even if it was only in private or with the closest of friends. They didn't broadcast what they had but Paul figured anyone with more than two brain cells could tell they were together. It was comfortable and worked for them. 

Daryl left his hand right where it was until they pulled up to the gates at the Kingdom. They had a load of ammo from their latest run. Daryl parked the car as Carol came up with the crew that did the inventory. There were a few crates worth, it had been a good run. 

"Hey, Jesus." One of the inventory guys smiled at him. 

Paul couldn't recall his name, it might be Dan or Don but he wasn't sure. Paul wasn't proud to admit he had slept with the guy, it was forever ago but it had happened. It was before Negan had been overthrown, before Daryl or he even knew about Alexandria. It was a one-night stand, Paul had stay over after making a trade with the King for some seeds. 

Paul had been horny, him and Alex had broken up just a week before at the time. The guy was good looking, all blonde hair and brown eyes with some muscle and a decent dick. So, they had a one and done at least for Paul. However, he tried to flirt with Paul every time he came by the community. Paul generally ignored it. 

Paul just nodded as acknowledgement as they unloaded the bullets. They were putting them on a table near the practice range, once everything was accounted for it would be moved to the armory. Daryl came up to his side, reaching up to tuck his hair behind his ear, "Will ya be alright to wait for a few?" 

"Sure," Paul paused in pulling boxes from the crate, "Where are you off to?" 

"Catch up with Carol on what's new 'round here." Daryl supplied, the woman standing a few feet away waiting for him. Paul knew how much Daryl missed her so he nodded. 

"Okay, have fun." Paul smiled as Daryl subtly and quickly rubbed his back in thanks before moving over to Carol. 

They didn’t actually go far just over to the picnic table set over in the courtyard. Far enough for privacy but Daryl could turn and see Paul as he helped sort the delivery. Paul glanced up as what's his name wandered up to his side. 

"How's the Hilltop?" He asked making Paul resist rolling his eyes. 

"Same as always." Paul kept it short, he didn't want to encourage him. 

"Good, how are you?" Paul cut his eyes at the guy as he finished emptying the crate. 

"I'm same as I was last time." Paul hoped that got the message across. Short of tattooing 'not interested' across his face he didn't know what else he could do. 

"Good, good." He –Dave, maybe- ran his hand down Paul's arm. It was a clear attempt at flirtation but Paul shrugged him off. He wasn't deterred, "Well, if your friend is busy for a while how about I keep you company?" 

"I'm fine." Paul stepped back, glancing over to see Daryl still in deep conversation with Carol. Daryl had a gentle smile on his face as she spoke, a smile he saved for the people who meant most. Paul saw it often. 

"Oh, I see," What's his name laughed following Paul's gaze, "You and him?" 

Paul cut his eyes over at the guy again, giving just the slightest nod. He stiffened when an arm wound around his waist, touch far too casual. What they had done together was ages ago, the guy had no right to think he still had permission to touch Paul. Paul's fist clenched as he was pulled to the guys side while a hand settled on his ass, "He share?" 

Paul was about to start swinging when the jerk yelped in pain. Paul turned his head to see Daryl grab his wrist pulling the offensive hand away and twisted. The guy had no choice but to stumble back from Paul and let his arm be yanked up behind his back. Daryl's lip was turned up in a snarl as he leaned into the guys space, voice nearly as growl, "He's mine." 

"I don’t think he does." Paul smirked. 

Paul knew he should be offended for being referred to like he was an object but the rage on Daryl's face was oddly arousing. Daryl was never one to publicly display his feelings but now all eyes were on them as the guy struggle in Daryl's grip. Daryl just tightened his hold like he was going to snap the jerks' wrist. He seemed uncaring of the audience. 

"Dylan," Carol's voice was icy and Paul finally had the name, "Apologize." 

"I'm sorry." He whimpered. 

"Fer what?" Daryl demanded. 

"Hitting on Jesus, I'm sorry. It was my bad." Dylan cried out when Daryl pulled his arm even tighter. 

"Ya think that's hittin' on someone? Nah," Daryl shook the guy like a rag doll in grip, "Yer sorry fer harassin' him, aren't ya?" 

"Yes! I'm sorry, Jesus." Dylan told Paul before turning pleading eyes to the older man, "Sorry for touching him, sir." 

Daryl finally let him go, shoving him away harshly. The guy practically ran way with his tail between his legs. Before Daryl could say or do anything else Paul grabbed his arm and hauled him over to the car, "We'll be going now. Bye, Carol." 

Carol waved with a grin as they got in the car. Daryl's knuckled were nearly white on the wheel as they sped for home. Paul watched him shimmer for a while before reaching over to rest his hand on Daryl's thigh. Daryl glanced over at him, his jaw relaxing from the clench it had been in. 

"I could have handled that." Paul stated and Daryl gave him a sheepish look, like he was just then realizing how much of a caveman he had just been. 

"I know ya could've but..." Daryl chewed on his lip like he sure how to defend his actions. 

It wasn't like Daryl to just snap like that. Tara stayed slapping Paul's ass and Eric hung all over him on a regular basis. Daryl always just rolled his eyes at them. They were all family though. Dylan, even though Daryl didn't know it, had been a past fling. He was a stranger to Daryl so his response was almost understandable. 

"You were jealous." Paul smiled, it was adorable. 

"Shut up," Daryl grumbled, his ears going pink, "Shoulda busted that asshole's hand." 

Paul turned in his seat, hand sliding an inch up Daryl's thigh. Daryl had been a little much since Paul very much so could have knocked the guy senseless but it was nice too. Very nice. Paul leaned over and husked, "For touching what belongs to you?" 

Daryl's head snapped over, eyes wide and hand pressing Paul to his seat as he slammed on the brakes. Paul laughed as Daryl hurried shoved the gear shift to park and leaned over capturing his mouth in a messy kiss that had almost too much teeth. Paul returned the kiss with equal strength before Daryl leaned back, "Ya ain't mad?" 

"That you got jealous over me? Hell, no." Paul grinned as he slipped through the front seats to settle in the wide backseat. Daryl gawked as Paul pulled his jacket off and flung it to the floor, "I am yours, right?" 

Daryl swallowed thickly before pushing his bulkier form into the back, " _Mine._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? Thoughts? Prompts?
> 
> I'm at scramblingminds.tumblr.com


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassy-jellyfish (aka one of my fav people ever) asked for a prompt: Desus is separated from the group and is hiding out in an old cabin. Daryl finally feels like Jesus has level up enough to unlock his tragic backstory. It would be feels galore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, dear! Hope you enjoy it. I tried to follow the prompt as best I could :)

Daryl's ribs were in stitches but he pushed through. He kept his eyes on Paul's back as they darted around the trees, the groan of walkers still close behind them. Daryl figured by now they would all be used to everything turning to shit at the drop of a hat. 

Daryl had decided that the people of Hilltop needed to learn to hunt. Only a handful of them knew how. Livestock was more valuable alive and reproducing than being killed to fill everyone's stomachs. Especially when the woods were full to the bream with game. So, Daryl formed a small hunting party to teach the basic. Until they stumbled literally into a herd. 

Daryl had ordered everyone back to the community. Paul stayed by his side as they drew the walker's attention so the novice hunters could get back. Paul knew Daryl would follow him so he took off in the opposite direction of Hilltop. The walkers would try to keep up too. 

Paul saw it first, a small nearly ivy-covered cabin. He pointed it out before turning for it. Daryl looked back, no walkers were in view but they had to be not far behind. They would probably stumble on if they couldn't see the men. Paul pulled the door open, pausing to see if there was any movement inside. Daryl panting at his back, bow in his hands waiting. When there was nothing but silence they hurried in. 

Daryl closed the door soundlessly, the windows were murky from years of storms but light still filtered though. Daryl could hear Paul moving around behind him, he let himself catch his breath before turning around. The cabin was tiny, one room with the only other door being a back exit. Most likely an outhouse had been somewhere in the area. 

There was a fireplace with a bare mantle. A few stuffed dear heads on the wall making it clear this was once a hunting cabin. The small bed in the corner the other furniture besides a table and two chairs. Daryl had been in a few like this in his day, he spent more time with Merle in one than he did at their house when he was small. 

Paul cleared the room easily before moving back over to Daryl. He was still trying to get his own breath back as he got in Daryl's space. Their foreheads were sweaty as they pressed together, Daryl's hands coming up to Paul's waist for a brief moment. A quick wordless check that they were both good. Thunder was rumbling overhead, a summer storm rolling in filling the sky with clouds. 

Over the grimy windows hung thin curtains, Paul peeked out and the first of the walkers were reaching them. Rain started falling in big fat drops, the water would cover their scent once it began to pour. Daryl pushed Paul away from the entrance, the floorboards mercifully solid and silent. They settle against the back wall, the groan of the walkers barely audible over the increasing storm. 

They sat in silence as the undead staggered by right outside the cabin door. Daryl had his bow in hand and Paul had a knife at the ready. Thunder shook the building; a few drops of water came trickling in from the neglected roof. After a while there was nothing but the sounds of the storm outside. 

"Guess we'll wait for this to pass then head back." Paul still kept his voice low as he checked out the window, it was clear but the rain was coming down in sheets. 

Daryl nodded his agreement as Paul crossed to the small bed in the cover. He tossed the dust coated blanket back before sitting on the clean sheet beneath. The room was dim but they could still see decently. Daryl plopped down on the floor, bow now at his side as Paul looked around the room. 

"Why is this place out here?" Paul wondered, "It's not suited for camping or living in." 

"It's a huntin' cabin," Daryl supplied, it had been long abandoned but that's what it had to have been, "Ain't made fer comfort, only fer sleepin' in. Rest of the time ya would be out with the game." 

"You've used one before?" Paul cocked his head with a grin, "Figured you'd sleep up a tree or something." 

Daryl snorted, "Grew up in and outta one, Merle and I hunted a lot until he joined up." 

Daryl had told Paul all about his other brother. The man had wanted to know as much about Daryl as he was willing to disclose. Talking about Merle was easy, he missed him every day and even though he would've been an ass he knew Merle would've liked Paul. So, Paul knew how much Daryl loved and sometimes hated his big brother. 

"For fun or sport?" Paul patted the bed next to him, a clear invitation for Daryl to join him. 

Daryl pushed himself up, leaning his crossbow against the frame before plopping down. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees as Paul reclined back on his palms. 

Daryl hadn't told Paul about his father; the scout had seen his scars but never asked where they came from. Even though his fingers wandered over them every time he saw Daryl's bare back. Daryl swallowed, this was as good a time as any, he glanced back as he said, "It was better than bein' at home." 

Paul sat up straight as his forehead scrunched at the comment, "What do you mean?" 

"My old man wasn't the nicest guy," Daryl sighed, he hadn't talked about his father in a long time, "He would, uh, he beat the shit outta us." 

Daryl saw Paul's jaw clench at the revelation, he didn't look surprised but he clearly wasn't pleased. Paul's hand rested on Daryl's back, rubbing up the length of his spine. Daryl's shirt was sleeveless and worn so the holes for the arms stretched when Paul moved the hem. A scar cut up Daryl's shoulder blade, the end of it now visible. 

"He did this to you." Paul whispered as his thumb stroked over the raised skin. 

"Yeah." Daryl could feel Paul's hand trembling and knew it wasn't from pity. 

"Why?" Paul gritted out. 

Daryl felt his breath catch in his throat, forcing a chuckle to cover the sound, "I've been asking myself that for forty years." 

Daryl swallowed, he hated that thinking about that bastard affected him at all. He didn't deserve it. Daryl jumped when Paul's arms wrapped around his stomach, he twisted to press his face into Daryl's broad back. It was a bit awkward but nice and comforting. They sat like that, Daryl's hand rubbing up and down Paul's tightly wound arms until the rain stopped. 

Sunlight was breaking through the clouds and Paul slowly let go. He moved to sit at Daryl's side, his big blue eyes finding Daryl's, "I'm sorry you went through that." 

Daryl shrugged, it was just another thing to him now but Paul shook his head, "No, that was no home you grew up in. That was just a place and you'll never have to run off to a cabin in the woods to escape again." 

"Except from walkers." Tried to lightened the mood and Paul rolled his eyes getting to his feet. 

"Fine, only then, but now," Paul turned holding his hand out to Daryl who took it without hesitation, "Let's go _home_." 

For the first time in Daryl's life those words being said to him a rundown little cabin didn't set him to panic. He nodded letting Paul tug him to his feet and with a smile at the fact Paul still clung to his hand they headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? Prompt?
> 
> I'm over at scramblingminds.tumblr.com


	6. Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cynthianicolexoxo on tumblr sent me the prompt: I was thinking maybe, Daryl meets Jesus in a bar when he makes a snap decision to fake being his boyfriend to help him lose a creepy guy that wouldn't take no for an answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written an AU for Desus before! This was a first and I hope y'all like it!

"Stop pouting!" Tara didn't have to shout over the music in the bar but chose to. Daryl was thankful they weren't a club but more simple setting however that didn't mean he was happy. 

"Ain't poutin'." Daryl grumbled taking a long swallow from his beer mug. 

Tara and Aaron were his closest friends, besides Rick, and they had been onto him for weeks about getting out and having fun. They had shown up at his door, significant others in tow and dragged him out with them. Merle was laughing his ass off the whole time because of course his brother had been over at the time. Rocky's was a nice and accepting place with good prices and great food. 

It's not like Daryl never did anything and even if they thought otherwise he did get hook ups from time to time. Casual was easier and quick. It might have been a while but it's not like he was dying of loneliness or blue balls. It's not that he wasn't enjoying himself, he loved his friends and their company. However, Tara was practically in Denise's lap and Eric was latched to Aaron's side at the small table. 

"Kinda feelin' like a fifth wheel." Daryl finished his beer in two more pulls, setting it to the side for the waitress to come grab. 

"Well, there is plenty of eye candy in here," Tara gestured around the room, "Take your pick." 

"Ain't that easy." Daryl snorted glancing around, sure there were a good few prospects but was it really worth the effort? 

"Why?" Denise piped up sipping her cosmo, "You're actually fairly good looking, I guess." 

"God, you'll give him a big head with all that praise." Aaron laughed and Daryl shook his head. Denise wasn't the best with words at times. 

"But Daryl, is no one here any good?" Eric asked finishing his own drink. Aaron ordering him another when their waitress came over. 

Daryl looked around again, this time his eyes landed on a back with brown hair swooping over the shoulders. The guy was half turned on a barstool so Daryl could see his face. A trimmed beard sat nicely on defined but delicate features. Even with how far Daryl was he could see the clear blue of his eyes and red of a full bottom lip. Daryl felt his throat go dry, damn he was pretty. 

"Ooh, he's nice." Tara following his gaze, whistling softly. Daryl shot her an unimpressed look that she returned with her middle finger before look back over. 

Daryl watched the guy lean his head back and laugh, he couldn't hear it but knew it had to be lovely. Then the blonde next to him nudged him playfully so it was clear they were obliviously together. Daryl sighed, it was too good to be true. 

"I'm getting something harder." Daryl mumbled getting up from his chair. 

The bar was fairly crowded and the only real opening was a few seats down from the pretty guy. Daryl leaned on the bar with his elbows, making eye contact with the bartender who nodded that he would be right there. Daryl wasn't in any rush, he didn't have work the next day and now had no plans to take anyone home. 

"No, I don't think so." Daryl heard a light but deep voice say nearby. 

Daryl glanced over to see the long-haired guy that might be popping up in next few jerk off session had been the one to speak. The smile was now gone from his lips as he drank from a glass of amber liquid. Daryl wasn't one to eavesdrop but figured it would pass the time until it was his turn to order. 

The blonde had his back to Daryl but he could see him put his hand on the smaller man's knee. His voice was slightly slurred as he spoke, "C'mon, it's just your phone number. I'd love to take you on a real date sometime." 

Daryl grinned as the brunette pushed his hand off, "This isn't a date now and I don't give out my number. Sorry." 

Daryl could see the blonde bristle at that, he wasn't huge but looked like a gym rat. The pretty guy was small but from the looks of his t-shirt he was all lean muscle. His legs looked toned in the skin-tight jeans, so could probably hold his own. The blonde put Daryl on edge though. 

"You've been flirting since I came up," The guy's voice went up in volume, "You looked DTF with all that laughing and shit." 

Daryl wasn't sure what 'DTF' meant but the brunette obviously did because he suddenly looked pissed. His brow furrowing in a way that Daryl shouldn't find cute but still did. 

"It's called a conversation, normal adults do it often but you clearly aren't grown up enough to get that," Daryl's eyes widened, the kid was a spit-fire, "I'm not down to anything with you, goodbye." 

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" The blonde yelled, heads swiveled around at the commotion and Daryl was moving before he realized it. The guy had raised his hand, to grab or strike the other man Daryl was sure but he caught his hand in his own fist. Daryl smirked, the asshole wasn't that strong after all. 

Daryl without thinking slung his arm around the pretty guys shoulders, he startled minutely at the touch as Daryl put all the gravel into his voice, "Sorry fer making ya wait. This fucker botherin' ya, sweetheart?" 

Daryl knew he wasn't the most inviting looking guy. He was older and gruff, he had let his hair go lately so it fell past his chin shading his face. His resting face was more scowl than anything else even though he was often told he had nice eyes. Couple that with his heavy boots and sleeveless shirt with leather vest to show off his work harden arms he could be downright scary at times. With the way the blonde's eyes widened this was one of those times. 

Daryl was screaming at himself inside, he didn't know this guy and to pretend he was his boyfriend might seem crazy. He just couldn't stand the clearly more than tipsy guy harassing the guy Daryl wished he was talking up. Luckily, the younger man took it in stride and played right along. 

He wrapped his arm around Daryl's waist, tilting his head toward him as he glared at the blonde, "No problem, babe but this guy got a little handsy." 

"Did he?" Daryl growled tightening his grip making him wince, "Was it this hand?" 

"Look, man," The blonde babbled, "I didn't know he was taken, my bad. No harm no foul, right?" 

"No harm?" Daryl looked over into eyes that now he could see had some green and the guy nodded, "Well, how about next time ya ask 'fore ya touch anyone?" 

"Got it, sir!" The blonde gasped as Daryl squeezed until he felt the thin bones of the guys hand creak. 

"Good. Now, get lost." Daryl threw the guys hand back at him. 

The jerk fell all over his feet as he ran off. Daryl watched him until he went out the door. A loud and melodious laugh had Daryl remembering he was still stuck to a complete stranger. Daryl quickly let go and the other guys hand pulled back at the same time. 

Before he could say anything he was struck silence by a big crooked smile, "Thanks so much. That was getting to be annoying." 

"No problem, asshole wasn't getting that no means no." Daryl shrugged and the guy gestured for him to sit on the recently vacated stool. 

"Everything good, Jesus?" The bartender finally made it over, he eyed Daryl warily. Daryl paused at the fact that he was called Jesus, even though it was a fitting moniker. 

"It is now, Kal. Thanks to..." Jesus trailed off looking over at Daryl expectantly. 

"Daryl. Daryl Dixon." He supplied and Jesus smiled turning back to the bartender who seemed to be his friend. 

"Daryl," Jesus repeated and his name should not sound that good coming out of his mouth, "The least I can do is get him a drink. Which is?" 

Kal looked over at Daryl, face back to being open and friendly, "Jack and coke." 

Kal nodded making the beverage quickly, Daryl thanked him when he set it in front of him. They sat in silence for a bit, Jesus finished his drink and Kal added two more fingers of scotch at his request. Daryl always liked a guy who could handle his alcohol. 

"You really helped me out back there," Jesus took another sip from his glass, "I was about to knock that guy on his ass." 

"Bet ya could've," Daryl looked over his arms and could see small scars on his knuckles from some kind of training, "Guess I was jus keepin' the peace." 

Jesus chuckled turning on his seat so his knee knocked against Daryl's thigh, "You were my knight in shining leather." 

Daryl snorted taking the last swallow from his glass as a chirp came from Jesus pocket. He dug his phone out and groaned, "I hate this but I have to go." 

"It's cool." Daryl lied. He wanted nothing more than drag the guy out to his truck, thank god hadn't brought his bike, and take him home with him. 

Jesus tossed a few bills on the counter to cover his tab as they stood up. Daryl would go back to his friends then go home and think of long brown hair wrapped around his fingers. Daryl almost flinched when Jesus hand quickly slipped into his front pocket and swiped his phone that he didn't keep a passcode on. Again, something Daryl shouldn't find hot. 

Daryl took the phone back when it was held out to him after Jesus was done tapping. It was open to a new contact page, at the top it read 'Paul Rovia' with a wink emoji. Daryl locked the screen, he liked Paul so much more than Jesus, "Thought ya didn't give out ya number." 

"Rules were made to be broken," Paul smiled sweetly as he started for the door, tucking hair behind his ear as he tossed over his shoulder, "Call me, Daryl Dixon." 

Oh, Daryl planned to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple more prompts but feel free to leave me some here or at scramblingminds.tumblr.com
> 
> Leave a comment please!


	7. Finger Tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr asked for Top!Jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well full disclosure, I'm not great at bottom! Daryl but I gave it my best shot. So anon, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: explicit sex
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

One of Daryl’s favorite things about Paul is his hands. The scout wears gloves a lot of the time, any time he is on a run or mission there is leather on his hands. It took weeks before Daryl even saw he bare fingers and palms, by then he already had a little infatuation growing for the man. 

Paul’s hands are deceptively delicate looking. All pale skin and long thin fingers. He was expressive with them, he spoke a lot with gestures that draw the eye. On a closer look there were scars on his knuckles and a nice roughness to his palms. They were a stark contrast to Daryl’s tanned and worn hands, one made more obvious when Paul laced their fingers together which he did every chance he got. 

Daryl really did like his fingers though. The younger man loved to run his fingers through Daryl’s hair, constantly tucking it back from Daryl’s face. He gave amazing shoulder rubs, his strong hands and nimble fingers working years worth of tension from Daryl’s muscles. Daryl liked how Paul carefully slipped his fingers inside him, like he was at present. 

Daryl groaned, his thighs twitching against Paul’s sides were they were slung wide. Paul grinned as he curled his two fingers again, his knuckles rubbing in all the right ways. Paul had been pleasantly surprised at how willing Daryl had been to bottom for him. He wasn’t complaining though. 

“Yer a fuckin' tease.” Daryl moaned as Paul slowly moved his calloused fingertips against Daryl’s prostate. His already throbbing cock dribbled against his stomach. 

“You know you like it.” Paul leaned down to kiss him deep and biting. 

Daryl couldn’t argue that, he liked what Paul was doing just as much as he liked doing it to the ninja. He was getting impatient though, “I’d like yer dick in my ass better.”

“Oh yeah, talk dirty to me.” Paul grinned as he nipped at Daryl’s bottom lip. Daryl rolled his eyes partly from Paul’s words and from how Paul dragged his fingers out of him. 

Paul had figured out quickly that Daryl liked things rough, when he was bottoming. When he was fucking Paul it was slower and careful until Paul was begging for more. Paul often snorted at the idea that he was the tease in their relationship. Daryl didn’t like it that way, he liked for Paul to slick himself up then push in to the hilt. Daryl gasped as Paul did just that. 

Contrary to popular belief Daryl didn’t been a virgin before Paul. Paul wasn’t even his first man, another thing that surprised his lover. Daryl knew what he liked. He liked to slowly break his lover apart under him or get pounded into a blackout under them. Paul was determined to do just that one day. 

His gorgeous fingers gripped Daryl’s thighs as he leaned back on to his heels. He slammed his hips up into Daryl’s ass, the angle just right to knock mercilessly against Daryl’s sweet spot. Daryl’s back bowed as he gripped the sheet under his sweating back. Paul’s hair swung around his shoulders as he managed to thrust even harder. 

Daryl’s voice was stuck in a constant moan as Paul shivered above him. His own climax racing up as fast as Daryl’s. Daryl barely got his hand wrapped around his own dick before he was coming. Daryl bit down on the yell it elicited, come reaching his chest and covering his knuckles. Paul did cry out, pulling out making Daryl twitch before spattering his release over Daryl’s abdomen. 

Paul shudders as the last drops of his come pooled in Daryl’s navel. Daryl reached up to tuck Paul’s hair behind his ear. Paul smiled before flopping down on the larger man, uncaring of the mess between them. Paul hummed happily as Daryl carded his fingers through Paul’s long soft hair. 

“Love your hands,” Paul sighed kissing Daryl’s collarbone, his beard scraping pleasantly over Daryl’s skin, “Love them on me. “

Daryl pressed his smile into the crown of Paul’s head, his blush hidden there too, “Ditto, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment, I love talking to y'all! 
> 
> I'm over on tumblr under scramblingminds FYI


	8. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justswimwiththewhales on tumblr gave me this prompt: Paul is usually the down to earth guy -Daryl his polar opposite who can easily be pushed over the edge. Maybe a story where Paul gets worked up for once and this time it's Daryl who brings him back to earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got this prompt ages ago and kinda forgot about it. Sorry! Hope this isn't too little, too late. I'm kinda meh about it but I like it too. So, enjoy. 
> 
> Warnings: none really, some cussing is about it.
> 
> All mistakes are my own as always.

Daryl knew he was all fast-growing boiling rage. It took nothing for him to switch over from silent scowling to yelling and throwing fists. So, when he rolled up to Hilltop after stashing the guns with Rick he wasn't surprised that Maggie met him at the gate. 

"I need you to stay calm, alright?" Maggie spoke softly, placatingly and he was confused. 

He wasn't after her next words. They had two trailers worth of Saviors behind the community. He could already feel his fingers itching for a trigger as she explained. Of course, it had been Paul's doing. Daryl knew how soft hearted his better half could be. Daryl felt a little of his anger seep away, Daryl didn't want any of those bastards to live but he knew it wasn't his call. 

"It's settled, Daryl. For now, we're keeping them locked up, I'll have to go over this more with Rick," Maggie face was set and he could see she didn't like it either but she didn't like the alternative, "Jesus is right, we can't just execute people, that isn't how we are." 

Daryl flinched because he had done just that. A few times now, not even a few hours earlier he had shot an unarmed man. Daryl didn't plan to tell Paul about that, he hoped Rick didn't either. She was right on one point, it was settled. Daryl wasn't going to fight her on her decision, he wasn't going to challenge her authority. 

"Show me." Daryl huffed and Maggie led him back out the gate and around the walls. 

They heard the yelling before they even saw the trailers. 

"This is a waste of time! We need to just end this now." Tara was pacing drumming her finger over her holstered gun. 

"Maggie said to lock them up," Paul wasn't yelling but his face had gone a little red as he stood with his arms crossed facing the trailers, "We don't execute." 

"No, you don't. I can! What right do you have to stop me?" Tara paused when she saw Maggie and Daryl walking up unbeknownst to Paul, "Just because they put their hands up that washes away everything they did? They are still bad people and they deserve to die." 

Daryl saw Paul's head twitch and hands go to his sides in fists, "No one deserves to die, Tara!" 

"What do you know? What have you even lost to these assholes? Huh?" Tara screamed, eyes brimming with tears. 

Maggie looked like she was about to cut in when her mouth snapped shut in shock. Paul's voice sounded strange as he yelled, "What do you know?! You think you're the only one that's had it rough? With what they did to Daryl, you really think I don't want revenge?" 

Tara glanced at Daryl who stiffened but Paul didn't pause, he took a step forward so he was in Tara's space, "I want Negan and Dwight to hurt even half as much as they hurt him. They shot him, made him watch his family die then tore him away from what was left. He got beaten and I can't even imagine what else, if the nightmares are any indication I don't want to know. So, don't stand there and act like you're the only one who has suffered but this can't be about revenge, it just can't!" 

Daryl knew he hadn't been the same since the sanctuary but he didn't know it effected Paul so much. Paul hadn't lost much of anything, he hadn't made any real attachments until Daryl. Then right when they had started flirting and building something Negan had attacked them in that field and taken Daryl. 

The first person Paul tried to let in after so long Negan had ripped him away and broken him. Paul was furious about the changes in Daryl the Saviors had caused, he just didn't show it like so many others. It hit Daryl in the heart that Paul was more upset over what Daryl had been through than himself. All of Paul's anger came from the fact of how Daryl had been hurt and how Tara acted like her own pain was worse. 

"We have to win and these fuckers will always fight us if we let them live." Tara wasn't backing down, crossing her arms and moving into Paul's face. 

"We can't be like Negan! Then we aren't winning, we're just taking his place." Paul's hands were shaking at his side. 

"You're wrong!" Tara screamed in his face. 

"So are you!" Paul yelled right back in hers. 

Daryl knew this had gone on long enough. In a few fast strides he wrapped his arms around Paul's stomach and pulled him back. Paul whipped around like he was read to lash out but stopped when he saw Daryl had hold of him. He hadn't even known the redneck had been there. 

Paul's eyes were wide and face red with anger. His chest jumping at high speed as he tried to catch his breath. Daryl could see the pulse in his neck jolting under his skin, he was so angry. Body tight with rage and ready to snap. Daryl knew that feeling well. 

"Daryl, tell him we need to take care of these bastards-" Tara was cut off by Maggie putting her hand on her chest and making her take a step back. 

"This is settled." Maggie glared, her face seeming to dare Tara to continue this display. 

Tara stomped, "But-" 

"Ya heard her." Daryl's voice made her stop. Daryl turned with Paul and started to walk him back around the gate. Leaving the women to figure out guard duty for the prisoners, he had to get Paul somewhere to cool down. 

The smaller man was still shaking as he led him to their trailer. Paul yanked his coat off as soon as they were inside, Daryl knew firsthand how anger sent your body temperature up. That didn't stop Daryl from catching the ninja back into his arms and pulling him close. 

Paul went stiff like he was going to pull away but Daryl reached up running his fingers through his hair with a shushing sound. Daryl repeated the motion until Paul sighed collapsing into his chest. His hands balled up the back of Daryl's leather jacket as Daryl petted him. 

"I'm sorry I snapped like that at her." Paul whispered against Daryl's neck. 

Daryl grunted moving to wrap both his arms around Paul's waist, "Ain't gotta be sorry. People get mad sometimes, it's normal." 

Paul leaned back to fiddling with Daryl's lapels, "You always say I'm not normal." 

"Ya ain't," Daryl grinned as Paul smacked his chest, "But I'll forgive the slip up." 

"Thanks." Paul's face was still blotchy but he seemed to have calmed down. 

Daryl had never seen Paul get angry before, especially not to that level. It was kind of scary but something else too. Daryl leaned forward to nuzzle into Paul's sweaty hair, "Yer cute when yer mad, Paul." 

Paul's face went red for a different reason, "Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment please. I love hearing from y'all. 
> 
> I'm over at scramblingminds on tumblr, if ya wanna say hi or drop a prompt.


	9. It's Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon picked prompt : “ About the baby… Its yours. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in about an hour and actually like it. So, anon I hope you like it because this is what my mind came up with. 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Daryl knew they couldn't leave the little girl in the decimated building. Her parents were dead and soon any Saviors that knew about her would be too. As far as Daryl was concerned she was the only innocent thing in those bastard's world. Aaron was taking her to Hilltop where she just might have a chance at a good life. 

Daryl and Rick had taken the machine guns off the wrecked truck and loaded them up on the jeep. Rick closed the tailgate and pushed his drenched hair out of his face, "You need to head to Hilltop from here, I'll get the guns to Alexandria." 

"Why are we splittin' up?" Daryl cocked an eyebrow, the plan had been for him and Rick to stick together. 

Daryl knew Paul hadn't been happy about that fact. What they had going was still new, still fragile but growing stronger. Paul was honest with his feelings; his like of the redneck was clear in everything he did. Daryl had always been more reserved and had a hard time expressing what he really felt. He knew he hid behind grunts and his bangs but it worked for him for the most part. Especially since Paul was getting so good at deciphering his mannerisms and silences. 

Paul had wanted to stay close to Daryl but their leaders needed them in different places. Daryl had left the Hilltop the night before, Paul lingering at his side all the way to the gate. Daryl had huffed but pulled Paul close to him, large hands easily holding Paul's face as he kissed him senseless. 

Paul grinning against his mouth, leaning on his tiptoes as he held the front of Daryl's jacket tightly. It had felt like a promise, an oath. They would see each other before the end of the next day. Paul had to be at Maggie's side and Daryl was heading to the herd but they were both fighting to get back to each other's side. 

"I don't want us to but it about Gracie," Rick leaned back against the jeep, exhaustion clear on is features. 

"The baby?" Daryl felt his face scrunch up in confusion. 

"Yeah, it's about the baby," Rick scratched at his head, "It's yours." 

Daryl snorted loud and smirked, "Not fucking likely." 

"Not literally, ass," Rick shoved his best friend, "But from the moment I saw her I thought, she's for Daryl." 

"Then yer crazier than ya look and have ya seen yerself lately?" Daryl shook his head. 

"Just trust me on this, it's a feeling," Rick grinned pushing him toward his bike, "Go check on the Hilltop and I'll head to the Kingdom after dropping the guns. Go, Daryl." 

"Fine, but I stand by my yer nuts theory." Daryl started his bike and was off before Rick could say anything else. 

Daryl didn't need a kid right then, he didn't need one period. Of course, they all helped raise Judith and Daryl hadn't hesitated to step in when Rick wasn't in his right mind. That was different though. Judith had been Lori's and this new baby was some stranger's. 

Daryl didn't hold any malice toward the infant, that could be crazy but Daryl knew there had to be someone better than him. If not at Hilltop then the Kingdom, there had to be plenty of mothers who would take the girl in. Hell, Maggie might want to keep her, her unborn baby could have a sister. Daryl revived his engine as he got closer to Hilltop, there had to be someone better. 

Daryl could hear the loud wailing before he even got off his bike after being let in the gate. The crying was coming from inside Barrington House and Daryl followed it. Maggie and Enid had just shrugged from the guard post when he cocked an eyebrow up at them in passing. Daryl found the source of the noise very quickly, in Maggie's office sat Aaron holding the screeching baby. 

When Daryl walked in he turned pleading eyes to him, "I don't know what to do." 

Daryl gave an exasperated sigh and shrugged his leather jacket off and tossed it on one of the couches. He rubbed his hands on his thighs before holding his hands out, "Give her here." 

Aaron didn't hesitate to careful hand her over. Her face was red and swollen from crying, Daryl shushing softly as he settled her in the crook of his left arm, "Go to that kitchen and see if ya can get a bottle. Find Mandy and see if she knows about any formula." 

Aaron nodded, pausing at the door before walking out, "I guess I can't take care of anyone." 

"Don't!" Daryl snapped at him, Daryl remembered the look on Aaron face when he came back without Eric and he knew that mind set didn't help anything, "Don't do that. Get her a bottle together, ya can do that just fine." 

Aaron sniffled lowering his eyes, "Yeah, I can do that." 

Daryl watched Aaron hurry out of the room before turning back to the baby in his arms. She had calmed a bit, crying quietly as she stared up at him. Her blue eyes were puffy and lip quivering. Daryl bounced her gently, hand rubbing over her downy blonde hair. She was still small, probably only a few months old. Daryl tried not to think about how she was likely born after Alexandria met Negan for the first time back in that clearing. 

Her little hands reached up for his face as she whined. He lifted her so tiny fingers connected with his cheeks, they grabbed at his beard and long bangs as he rocked her. She made him feel light like he hadn't in so long. Probably not since Judy was little bitty and clung to him for comfort more so than she did Rick. It was strange, the calmness she gave him when the world was in chaos just outside the doors of the house. 

"Wow," Daryl looked up at the softly sighed word. Paul was in the doorway, warm bottle in hand and a few new bruises on his face that hadn't been there when Daryl saw him the night before. Paul came into the room holding out the bottle, "Aaron said to bring this to Gracie but he left out the part that you were with her." 

Daryl took the bottle, testing it on his wrist before offering it to her and she latched on like her life depended on it, "Thanks, she's starvin'. Ya alright?" 

Paul's fingers went to his purpling cheek and shook his head, "It's not important. She is." 

Daryl watched as Paul ran his hand over her soft hair like he had, she scrunched her face at the touch but was more focused on the bottle. Paul seemed content to watch her eat for a few moments before glancing up at Daryl through his lashes, "So, is she yours now?" 

Daryl eased the empty bottle from her and set it aside. He took a while to answer, rubbed her tummy until she burped and snuggled into his chest. The calm feeling just got stronger as she held his shirt front as he swayed with her, her eyes drooping slowly. Daryl ran his fingertip over her cubby cheek and she scrunched like before, it was very cute. 

"Yeah, I suppose," Daryl whispered looking up at Paul who was looking at the baby like he was enchanted by her, "She could be ours." 

Paul's head whipped up so fast Daryl's thought his neck might break. Paul gave him a skeptical look before a smile crept across his face, "Are you serious?" 

"If ya want." Daryl shrugged carefully, face burning as Paul just kept beaming at him. 

Paul was gentle as he leaned down to press a kiss to her head, she groggily looked over at him and her mouth twitched into something like a smile before nuzzling back into Daryl. Paul whisper still seeming awestruck, "Yeah, she's ours." 

Daryl wondered briefly, why was Rick freaking Grimes always right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love hearing from y'all!
> 
> I'm over on tumblr under scramblingminds fyi


	10. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon picked prompts: Make me + Bend over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a good time with this one. I hope I worked the two prompts together well enough for you anon! Enjoy y'all!
> 
> Warnings: Smut. Anal sex and dirty talk I guess
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

What Daryl liked best about Paul, even back when he tried to make himself hate the man, was that little spark in him. How Paul was all gentle words and a level head until it fit his fancy to act out. Daryl found out quickly he did it most when they were fooling around. 

Daryl had just gotten back from a run, Paul made it clear he was unhappy to not be invited but sometimes Daryl needed to spend time with his friends. Aaron had asked him to go out looking for people, something they were doing again now that Negan was locked up and the remaining Saviors converted. Paul had pouted on their couch as Daryl got ready to leave, Daryl knew Paul would find something to do around Alexandria to kill time until he got back. 

Aaron and him had gotten back just before dusk without having seen a single person. They made plans to go out again in a week. Daryl hadn't been surprised to be jumped as soon as he kicked his boots off by the door. 

"Ya miss me?" Daryl smirked dropping his bow and pack. 

Paul was clad in a too big tee shirt which hung down his thighs that Daryl knew was his own, his still shower damp hair tied up in a messy bun. Daryl's hands grabbed his hip and moaned when he didn't feel any underwear lines under the thin material. 

"Always, babe." Paul grinned as Daryl walked him backwards into the living room, the curtains thankfully drawn. 

Daryl grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, Paul lifting his arms easily so it could be removed. Daryl nearly groaned looking at him. All lean cut muscle, hair trailing over his chest and down his belly to his already hard cock. Daryl leaned in to nip at his collarbone before growling, "Bend over." 

Paul moaned into his ear, "Make me." 

Daryl leaned back to see the smirk on his face, the spark there in his eye. Daryl knew a challenge when it was issued. Daryl wrapped his calloused hands around his bicep and hip and shoved him around, Paul's hands just catching the arm of the couch. Paul shivered as Daryl's fingers dug into the back of his neck and pushed him forward, his legs widening naturally with the position. 

Daryl could see the slick shine between his cheeks as he fumbled to get his pants unzipped. Still pressing down so Paul's face was nearly against the cushion Daryl slipped two fingers inside. Paul cried out, back arching as Daryl rubbed over his prostate, "Ya think about me when ya were doing this? Getting ready fer me?" 

Paul bucked back against him, "Yeah, need you, Daryl." 

Daryl slipped his fingers free and ground his own dripping dick over Paul's loosened hole, "What ya need, Paul?" 

"Fuck me, babe," Paul glared over his shoulder and Daryl knew he shouldn't like that so much, "Come on, do it." 

Daryl couldn't resist just a bit more teasing, he leaned over Paul's smaller frame and husked in his ear, "Make me." 

Paul let out a chuckle, shaking his head before pressing back fast. Daryl went to the hilt in one hard thrust. Paul turned his face into a throw pillow, it barely muffled his scream of pleasure and Daryl moaned grabbing narrow hips. Daryl knew he didn't have to hesitate so he took up an almost brutal pace. 

He wasn't holding Paul's down anymore but the ninja stayed hanging over the arm of the couch, fingers digging into the upholstery. Daryl knew he was leaving bruises on Paul's skin as he thrust into him as hard as he could. Paul's legs trembled as he rolled back to meet Daryl's hips. 

Paul managed to lift up onto his hands, arms quivering as he looked back at Daryl with raw moans, "Make me come, babe." 

Daryl could feel his own climax quickly approaching and moved one of his hands around Paul's waist. Paul gasped as Daryl wrapped his hand around his neglected dick and with just two pulls he was going up on his tiptoes. Paul threw his head back, hair nearly coming loose as he came over Daryl's hand. Daryl groaned as Paul went even tighter around him and it was only a few thrusts later he was coming. 

Paul shivered at the feeling of Daryl's release inside him, his arms almost giving out. Daryl caught him easily, arm going around his chest and pulling him back against his wider front. Paul sighed turning so he could kiss Daryl slow and gentle after what they just did. 

Daryl bumped their noses together before carefully easing out of his boyfriend. Paul just slumped back against him more, now happily nibbling across Daryl's chin. Daryl liked that spark in Paul that got him wild and reckless but he liked this soft side too. 

"Let's go wash up, baby." Daryl kissed his sweaty temple. 

Paul smiled all sleepy and content, "Don't make me walk right now." 

He liked it because when Paul got all mushy he didn't protest when Daryl picked him and carried him to the shower. Okay, Daryl liked everything about Paul Rovia but who could blame him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> I'm over on tumblr under scramblingminds fyi


	11. Love Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: “I love you.”+“If you don’t love me, tell me. Please, just let me go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girl redm81 asked for a mixing of these two prompts and this is the result. Hope it's what you were looking for! 
> 
> Warnings: angst and canon like violence. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

The fight had been awful. Not the one with Negan or the Saviors, the one that happened after Daryl reached the Hilltop and found out about the prisoners. Maggie had tried to calm him down but Daryl had been furious. Daryl didn't even know he was about to walked around to the trailers outside the gate until Paul stepped into his path. 

"Daryl, you can't!" Paul didn't touch him but his hands were hovering over Daryl's chest like he might shove him back any second. 

Daryl didn't remember pulling the gun out of his back pocket but his fingers tightened on the handle, "Move." 

"We don't execute people, we can't be like that," Paul gave him those big pleading eyes that usually made Daryl give in to him, "Please, they can't hurt anyone anymore and they surrendered." 

Daryl snorted and stepped around him. Daryl went stiff when Paul grabbed his arm, "Daryl, I won't let you." 

The laugh that came out of Daryl scared even himself, "Let me?" 

Paul didn't expect Daryl to grab his arm back and yank. Daryl knew Paul was fast and had strength hidden under his soft shirts and trench coat. Daryl knew firsthand how strong the ninja was. From that first tussle on the road to Paul's fingers bruising his shoulders and thighs clenching at Daryl's sides. Paul forgot sometimes though, forgot that Daryl had over sixty pounds of solid muscle on him. 

Paul was winded as Daryl slammed him on the ground, his eyes going wide as Daryl loomed over him, "Stay." 

Daryl knew he shouldn't have done that. Paul looked hurt in more way than one by the move but Daryl didn't stop. Even Paul's voice yelling out to him as Daryl opened the trailer door and stepped in. Paul froze as Daryl squeezed the trigger in quick succession. Tara who had been guarding the trailer even looked shocked as Maggie reached her side. 

Daryl wouldn't say it was easy, killing people never was but it wasn't as difficult as it should have been. Daryl dropped his empty gun into the slowly growing puddle of blood on the flood and let the door slam behind him as he left the trailer. 

"You killed them?" Maggie couldn't seem to believe it. 

"Bein' dead is better than bein' a prisoner just waitin' to die." Daryl mumbled as he stormed past them. 

Daryl never told anyone how when the infection in his shoulder had been burning the worst and his beaten tired bones ached like they were breaking he had wished to die. Even though he fought so hard part of him just wanted someone to put a bullet in his head. 

Daryl wasn't sure if it was really a fight per say but it felt like one. Paul withdrew from him for a few days after that. Daryl had decided to go back to Alexandria after Paul flinched away from him the first time. He didn't blame him, Daryl knew he was a monster. Morales had been right on that part while he speechified to Rick. Daryl knew he had scared everyone, likely Paul more than anyone. 

It just felt bad, like something had shifted with them. Paul had always been the one to say how he felt. Daryl had never heard the word love more until he had gotten with the younger man. It wasn't until Daryl came back to Hilltop after Negan was taken captive in Alexandria that he really noticed the change. Daryl hadn’t been happy about Rick not killing the mad man but he wasn't going to pull another stunt like with the prisoners. 

He couldn't stay in Alexandria though and Paul didn't protest him moving full time in with him. It was different that before. They still spent most of their time together and had sex and went on runs but it didn't feel the same. It wasn't until a month after a moved in that he noticed he hadn't heard Paul say he loved him since that day at the trailers. 

Daryl knew he had never said it at all so it was a bit hypocritical of him to be hurt by the loss of the words. Paul was the honest one though, he always said Daryl didn't have to say it because he could tell. Paul had liked to say it, list all the things about Daryl he loved to the point the Daryl thought his face would be permanently scarlet. 

It ate at Daryl over the next month and Paul still didn't say it. Daryl knew feelings could change as easily as people did. He had changed so much over the course of the fight with Negan, he shouldn't be surprised that Paul would fall out of love with him. He wasn't the Daryl that Paul met and fell for anymore. 

Daryl had never really unpacked his few bags of possessions so it wasn't hard to load everything back up. Paul had been with Maggie, going over some plans to expand the walls and Daryl was waiting at their picnic table when he got back. His eyes landing on the full duffle bags as he sat across from Daryl. 

"What's going on?" Paul asked still eying the bags. 

"If ya don't love me, tell me," Daryl's voice was raw as he watched Paul's jaw drop, "If you don't, please just let me go. So, ya can find someone who can make ya happy again." 

"Daryl," Paul was up and around the table in two steps, he grabbed Daryl around the shoulders and pulled him to his chest. Daryl hadn't known he had been crying until his face hits Paul's soft sweater, "I love you." 

"But not like ya did." Daryl hated how his voice cracked. 

Paul leaned down burying his face in Daryl's hair, he was trembling so Daryl's wrapped his arms around his waist, "Maybe not but that doesn't mean I love you less. We're different than before and we need to refigure each other out." 

Daryl couldn't argue that, war was hell and they both bore the scars. Paul ran his fingers through Daryl's hair, "I will never not love you, okay?" 

"Okay." Daryl nodded into his chest. 

"Let's get your stuff back inside and talk about this some more." Paul pulled back and grabbed one of Daryl bags. 

Daryl stood and cupped Paul's face in his hands. His thumbs running over his bearded cheeks before leaning in and kissing him. It was the first right feeling kiss they had shared in some time, both of them smiling into it. 

Daryl tucked Paul's hair behind his ears when he pulled back, "I love ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> I'm over at tumblr under scramblingminds fyi


	12. It's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:“ Mine. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again for redm81, my girl! Some smut y'all! 
> 
> Warnings: Blow job. Possessive behavior.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Paul had been right about having to live with the Saviors after the war. With Negan locked away and all the lieutenant's dead, Dwight took over. So every few weeks the reformed Saviors would come to do trades at the different communities. Things were far from happy but they were making it work. 

Paul knew Daryl wasn't happy about it. He knew every time Dwight came to Alexandria his finger itched for his crossbows trigger. Daryl was managing to keep the peace though. He would just glower and growl as needed when the trades were going down. 

Daryl was usually so busy hating the Saviors he didn't notice when one of them took a particular interest in him. Paul was with Michonne a short way away sorting out the portion of bullets that the other community would be getting for the medicine they had brought. Eugene had a pretty decent forge going now that he was back home after helping Doc Carson escape during the war. 

Paul couldn't hear what was being said by the guy who was looking Daryl up and down without the redneck noticing. The guy was younger than even Paul and all sharp handsome features and bedroom eyes. All of which was lost on Daryl who hated all people who dared go by Savior. Paul saw how his eyes lingers between Daryl's legs and Paul would admit that Daryl's pants didn't leave much to the imagination. 

Paul didn't like it though, how the punk licked his lips as he tried to flirt with Daryl. Daryl either didn't know that's what he was doing or didn't care. He just glared at him then at the other members of his crew that milled around the streets waiting to leave. It got under Paul's skin though, it was pretty common knowledge that he and Daryl were together. They had moved into a house in Alexandria after the war and lived together back at Hilltop. 

The guy stepped into Daryl's space, leaning in close with a grin. That was the last straw, Paul didn't even say anything as he crossed the street and got between them. His chest knocking the guy back a step and the bastard had to nerve to try and glare at Paul. 

Paul glared right back as he without another thought reached back and took hold of Daryl's crotch. The redneck letting out a strange yelp at the touch and the guys eyes went wide as Paul spoke through grit teeth, "This. Is. Mine." 

"My bad, man." The guy put his hands up taking a step back, he knew a fight he didn't want to have. 

Paul barely had time to enjoy the look of defeat before Daryl was grabbing his wrist and hauling him down the street. Paul heard a few chuckles as he was dragged into their house. Daryl slammed the door and Paul got his balance back as Daryl crowded him back against it. 

"The fuck was that, Paul?!" Daryl's face was burning red as he caged Paul in with his arms braced on the door. 

"He was undressing you with his eyes, he needed to know you are off limits," Paul crossed his arms, the nerve of that brat, like Daryl would ever go for him, "He was nearly drooling for your dick." 

Daryl blinked a few times before letting his head hang forward with a chuckle, "That so?" 

"Yes, so he needed to know that's my dick." Paul was shocked to see the smile on Daryl's face as he looked back up at him. 

"Is it yers now?" Daryl moved one hand to twist through Paul's hair as the ninja nodded. 

Paul ran his hands up Daryl's chest to settle them around his neck as he tipped up on his toes, "All mine." 

Daryl closed the gap between their lips, kiss deep and all tongue. Paul trailed his hands down Daryl's chest, feeling his stomach twitch as he reached his crotch. Paul could already feel his erection as he nimbly undid the button and zipper. Paul smirked into the kiss before dropping to his knees, Daryl having to catch himself against the door at the move. 

Paul had his underwear and jeans down to his thigh in one swift move, he looked up at Daryl as he ran his tongue from the base to tip, "Mine." 

Daryl groaned as Paul's sucked the head into his mouth, "Fuckin' yers." 

Paul liked the sound of that as he took Daryl into his throat. Daryl's rough fingers curling through his hair as he bobbed up and down. Paul moaned as Daryl bucked gently into his mouth, Daryl's nails scraping against the wood of their front door. Paul looked up through his lashes, Daryl's neck was flushed as he watched Paul suck him. 

Paul ran his hands over Daryl's tensing thighs and jumping stomach. Daryl choked on a moan as Paul buried his nose in dark pubes and swallowed a few times. Paul shivered as Daryl grabbed a hard hold to his hair and thrust deeply into his throat. Paul could feel Daryl's muscles go tight and knew he was barreling toward climax. 

Paul gasped, his throat raw as Daryl pulled out of his mouth. Paul had the good sense to close his eyes as Daryl came. His release hitting Paul's panting lips then over his whiskered cheek and across his nose. If Paul hadn't already been almost unbearably hard he would have been after that. Daryl shuddered as the last of his come dripped over Paul's chin and down his throat. 

Paul blinked his eyes open as Daryl cupped his chin in his palm. A calloused thumb rubbing the semen into his beard and over his lips. Paul's tongue lapped out over his bottom lip, tasting the fluid was a hum. Paul could see on the edge of his peripheral that Daryl was still hard as he stared at Paul's come covered face. 

"Mine." Daryl's growled squeezing just a bit. 

Paul liked the sound of that as Daryl pulled him to his feet, "Yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all! 
> 
> Catch me on tumblr under scramblingminds


	13. Buy You a Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daryl and Paul are just each others type so Tara makes sure they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cynthianicolexoxo gave me this prompt, there is more to it but I simplified it lol. I had a blast with this one so I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: not much, some cussing but that's the norm.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

"Daryl," Tara drew his name out on a whine until he grunted, "You're no fun." 

Daryl wasn't trying to be. He was trying to use her cable and lay on her couch over his next two days off. Tara and he became friends through other friends. Her best friend Glenn was friends with Rick who was Daryl's best friend and they hit it off at a barbecue the sheriff had thrown. They got close pretty quickly, Tara always joked that 'the gays had to stick together' and Daryl didn't ever feel like honoring that with a response. 

All he had wanted when he showed up at Tara apartment was to relax but she was dead set against it. She had been trying to get him to come to a bar with her for the last hour as she flitted around getting ready. Daryl had just flipped onto his stomach on the sofa and turned the volume up. 

"Dare Bear," Tara leaned over the back of the couch. 

"Told ya to knock that shit off." Daryl grumbled. 

"As much as I would love for you to watch all my DVR'd Ghost Adventures and fix the clog in my bathroom sink, I would prefer you come out with me tonight." Tara flopped over landing on Daryl's back backing him grunt, "You never go out, it'll be good for you." 

"Too old fer bar hoppin'." Daryl huffed under her weight as she wiggled on top of him until her head rested on the back of his. 

"No such thing and it's only one bar, pretty please." She went on about cherries on top until Daryl groaned. 

"If I go, do I still have to fix yer sink?" Daryl lifted up making her fall to the floor with a yelp. 

She sat up grinning, "Duh." 

\-------------------------- 

Paul was charming his way to his second free drink when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Paul took the offered beer, almost feeling sorry for the guy as Paul excused himself pulling out his phone. Paul smiled as Tara said she had just got to the bar. Paul was surprised to see she wasn't alone. 

Paul had to keep his jaw from the floor at what walked in with his friend. He was gorgeous. A little taller than Paul and much wider. His hair was just shaggy enough but didn't cover his cutting blue eyes. The black plaid shirt was just tight enough paired with the worn jeans and work boots. Paul liked a redneck and this guy was perfect. 

Tara spotted Paul and dragged the guy across the dance floor over to the table Paul had commandeered. She pulled Paul into a hug as she reached him, "Hey, pretty boy!" 

Paul chuckled as he returned the squeeze, she bounced into one of the chair yanking the guy into another, "This is Daryl. Daryl, this is Jesus." 

Daryl, and Paul couldn't get over how perfect that name was, cocked an eyebrow, "Jesus?" 

"It's actually Paul," Paul laughed reach across the table extending his hand, "But all my friends call me Jesus, for obvious reasons." 

Paul saw how his eyes swooped over his form as he shook the offered hand and Tara scampered to the bar for drinks. Paul knew he looked good. His beard pristinely maintained, long hair tucked back into a bun, black pants too tight and white shirt even more so. Daryl grunted with a nod after a moment of observation and Paul noticed the little mole on the corner of his mouth. 

Tara came back with beer and an armful of shots. Paul watched as Daryl picked up one with amber liquid and downed it without question. He and Tara cheered before downing one of their own. Paul and Tara did most of the talking over the next hour, Daryl content to take swigs of beer and grunt. 

Paul would usually think that was being rude but it worked for the older man. The way he ducked his head and seemed to avoid eye connect was somehow endearing. A waitress came around to clear their shot glasses and Daryl ordered them each a jack and coke. Paul thanked him as the waitress returned with their drinks and Daryl tipped generously. 

"So, what do you do for a living, Daryl?" Paul sipped his drink smiling over at the redneck. 

"Mechanic." Daryl leaned back in his seat, a few drinks seeming to take a little tension out of him. 

"You good with your hands?" Paul glanced pointedly down at Daryl's large calloused hands as he grinned. 

"A bit," Paul liked the little smirk that shifted that beauty mark, "Whatcha do?" 

"Nothing fulltime, just this and that mostly." Paul was currently working at a pet shop near his apartment, the pay was alright and the animals were awesome. 

Daryl snorted taking a large gulp of his drink, "Hippie." 

"Hey!" Paul mock glared, "I resemble that remark." 

Daryl's laugh was deep and so quiet the music almost covered it. Paul heard it though and damn was it cute for the large man. Daryl opened up after that, conversation rolling easily and Paul made it his mission to get Daryl laughing more. By the time they finished two more drinks Paul noticed Tara had ditched them at some point and he figured that was her plan the whole time. 

Paul had come around to sit in the chair next to Daryl, the man slouched comfortably down in his. Paul's eyes glancing down at his easily spread legs as Daryl knocked back the last of his drink. Paul leaned over to whisper in the loud club, "Can I buy you a drink?" 

"Ya already did." Daryl shook his glass so the ices tittered around before setting it on the table. 

Paul didn't know why he took that as a challenge. Maybe it was Daryl small smile and lightly flushed cheeks as he looked Paul right in the eye. Paul risked sliding even closer, his hand resting casually on Daryl's hard chest, "Yeah, I guess I did." 

Daryl hummed in the back of throat, not pulling away even as it became clear what Paul was about to do. Paul sighed as his lips barely touched Daryl's slightly chapped ones. For a long moment neither of them moved, until Daryl leaned into him. 

Daryl didn't kiss like it seemed he would, he wasn't rough and biting but slow and sweet. Paul savored the gentleness until he leaned back for air. More drunk on Daryl than the whiskey. Paul carded his fingers through Daryl hair as he husked, "I really want to take you home with me." 

Daryl's teeth worried his bottom lip before he nodded, "I'd like that." 

Paul never got up faster, Daryl snorting as he raised to his feet. Paul linked his arm through Daryl's with a grin leading him toward the door. Paul was fishing out his car keys when Daryl stopped in his tracks with a groan, "Fuck, Tara." 

Daryl was looking around as Paul wrapped his arms around his waist to nibble at his jaw, "I thought you were fucking me." 

Paul grinned at the shudder that sent down Daryl's spine. Paul and Daryl's eyes both landed on Tara where she was smirking leaning back against the bar. She gave them a salute before turning to the girl next to her. Daryl shook his head, "I'll be damned, guess I owe the brat more than an unclogged sink." 

"Pardon?" Paul laughed as Daryl started pushing him toward the door. 

"Nothin'," Daryl smirked as they made it outside to the fresh night air, "Ya mentioned somethin' 'bout fuckin'?" 

Paul liked the drink confident Daryl almost as much as the quiet one he had met earlier that evening. As Paul dragged Daryl to his car he figured he wouldn't mind getting to know every part of the redneck. He might just owe Tara one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> Scramblingminds is where i'm at on tumblr


	14. Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Girl. Daryl walking in on his lovely boyfriend coming out of the shower, sees marks that are mostly healed over from his fight with Morgan (We'll say Morgan returned;daryl hasn't noticed the marks because he and Paul have been apart because of the war and he was coming to surprise him; makes Paul tell him what happened and maybe Morgan happens to come to Hilltop with Rick) and Daryl loses it on him. Maybe this is how they find out Daryl and Jesus are a thing! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told y'all how much I love cynthianicolexoxo, because it's a whole bunch! I played around a bit with this, so I hope y'all can enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: Canon Typical Violence.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

War was hell, there was no denying that. The first few days after the start had been hard. The Kingdom nearly lost everything, even their King. Daryl had to come to terms with the fact that couldn't just kill every Savior he saw. He and Rick almost came to blows on that one and Daryl realized he was losing himself. Aaron lost Eric which hit everyone hard. There was a lot of rebuilding to be done and it was deeper than the physical. 

It was a week before Daryl made it back to Hilltop. Rick and Morgan, who had wandered out of the woods around Alexandria one day looking worse for wear, were not far behind him. Alexandria was home but the Hilltop had something it didn't. So, he might have left a bit ahead of the other men so he got there sooner. 

Daryl knew they weren't expecting him so early, dawn just breaking when he arrived. He, Rick and Morgan were coming to regroup with Maggie, it seemed the end was drawing closer so they needed to starting thinking about plans of the future. Not that Daryl cared much about that, all he cared about was still in his trailer. 

No one questioned when Daryl went into Jesus trailer without knocking, he spent most of his time with the ninja. They didn't know just how close they were. About the sleepless nights tangling the sheets or the countless kisses that only went on behind closed doors and their seemingly never-ending conversations. It wasn't that either of them wanted to hide what they had or was ashamed of it. It just seemed that there were more important things going on than their relationship. 

Daryl was soundlessly setting his crossbow by the door when Paul came out of the bathroom in nothing, a towel over his face as he rubbed his wet hair. The sight would usually send Daryl's blood pooling south but instead it set to boiling. 

Across Paul's pale skin were bruises, ones that hadn't been there when Daryl saw him last. Over his chest were dark purple marks, a stripe curving over his ribs. Daryl could see a few scattered over his legs and one peeking over the swell of his bicep. They were healing but still a while from fading. 

"Daryl?" Paul jumped as he tugged the towel off his head, damp hair wild. It didn't hide the bluish yellow discoloration on his forehead. 

Daryl said nothing as he closed the space between them, hands shockingly steady as he looked over the injuries. Paul let him, moving pliantly as Daryl looked at the bruises and found the almost matching line of purple that crossed his back. Daryl's fingertips barely grazed the mark on Paul's face before he reached up grabbing Daryl's hand. 

"What happened?" Daryl could hear the fury in his own voice. 

"I missed you." Paul dodged the question, leaning into Daryl's chest. 

Daryl huffed at the tactic. Some injuries were to be expected, Daryl had a few scrapes from crashing his bike chasing the guns but these looked different. These almost looked too intentional. Daryl wrapped his arm around Paul, the wince when he pressed on the marks not going unnoticed. 

"Missed ya, baby," Daryl nuzzled into Paul's wet hair, undeterred he repeat, "What happened?" 

Paul sighed stepping back to pull on some clothes, "It doesn't matter." 

"Does to me, Paul," Daryl crossed his arms over his chest as Paul slowly hid the bruises, "Now spill." 

Paul pulled his back into a bun, the mark on his face clearer and Daryl felt his anger growing, "He didn't mean to, babe." 

"He?" Daryl's eyebrows went up but just as he asked it clicked. 

The long straight bruises, made by a stick maybe. Daryl could hear Rick's truck rumbling up and he felt his rage peak, "Morgan." 

Paul was on his feet instantly from where he had been pulling on his boots and Daryl stormed out of the trailer. Rick and Morgan had just got out of the cab when Daryl came down like a hammer. Morgan didn't even see him coming as Daryl shoved him back against the truck, "Ya piece of shit!" 

"Daryl, stop!" Paul yelled but Daryl was already pulling his fist back. 

"What's going on?" Rick asked franticly as Daryl punched Morgan in the jaw. Rick looked at Paul, eyes lingering on the mark on his face. 

"Don't ever fuckin' touch him again,” The blow snapped Morgan into action, he shoved Daryl off of him and raised his staff in a defensive stance, “ Ya gonna try to beat on me too?” 

“It wasn’t like that, Daryl,” Paul grabbed the back of the redneck's shirt and pulled him a step back, “It was a pointless fight and I'm fine.” 

“A fight Jesus won.” Morgan slowly lowered his staff, “And I’m sorry ever happened.” 

Paul gave Morgan a small smile as he came around to stand between the two men. Daryl relaxed a bit but he still didn’t like it. He didn’t like the thought of anyone, much less people they trusted, hurting Paul in any way. Daryl knew Paul could hold his own against anyone but maybe it scared him. The healing marks proof of how the fight could have turned out, Morgan wasn’t exactly a man in his right mind. 

“Well next time find someone other than my boyfriend to have a breakdown on.” Daryl could hear the quiet murmuring around them but ignored it. 

Morgan nodded with a chastised look and growing bruise on his chin, “Noted.” 

Daryl returned the nod and saw that half the colony staring at him and Paul beaming. Daryl growled, “What?” 

“Uh,” Rick cleared his throat, “Boyfriend?” 

Daryl groaned as Paul laughed and pulled Daryl to him by his shirt front, “Yeah, boyfriend.” 

Daryl didn’t resisted the catcall inducing kiss Paul planted on him but his face was burning red by the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> Y'all can find me over on tumblr under scramblingminds


	15. Pins and Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “ There’s only one bed… ”+“ I can’t feel my legs! ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for these prompts and I brought the fluff! Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: None, just fluff. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

"There's only one bed..." Jesus trailed off after that as he insisted Daryl move into his trailer with him. 

Maggie and Enid were transferring over to the House and his place was better than the ground outside Daryl slept on since arriving. Daryl had wanted to give Maggie space, Jesus felt his heart break when Daryl told him that. Like Maggie hadn't been thinking of every way possible to get Daryl back and that she might ever want him gone. 

Jesus just wasn't sure if the sleeping arrangements were a selling point. Before Negan took Daryl, they had kind of had a thing. Not an official or even serious thing, just a thing. One with easy conversation, casual touches and some flirting maybe. That hadn't really picked back up after his escape but a lot about Daryl had been different now. 

Daryl had been sitting at the picnic table sharpening his and the scout's knives when Jesus came to him. Daryl's bangs hung in his face as he worried his bottom lip, squinting up at Jesus a few times like the man might say he was just kidding and leave. Jesus was though and he hoped this offer might help Daryl get back to his old self. 

Daryl ran the blade in his hand over the honing stone a few more times before sighing, "I snore." 

Jesus grinned, taking that as a yes, "I can live with that." 

\--------------------- 

It wasn't awkward per say but it wasn't totally comfortable either as they settled in for the night. Jesus had climbed into the bed first, letting Daryl take the side closest to the door. Whether he knew that calmed the redneck Daryl didn't know but he did appreciate it. No one ever really changed for bed any more, both men opting to switch to sweatpants but leaving their daytime shirts on. The thought of another middle of the night attack made PJ's impractical. 

Daryl knew there was something between them, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Jesus at first had annoyed him beyond all belief but that shifted slowly. Now he gave Daryl this sense of peace and calm that almost felt alien nowadays. It was welcome though. 

The bed wasn't huge but they both fit well enough. Jesus rolling on his side as Daryl got comfortable on his back. It was a lot better than dirt, that was for sure. Daryl could feel Jesus eyes on him and he turned the table lamp off. Somehow the dim light that filtered through the windows made it easier to look over at the ninja. 

A smile tugged at the corner of Jesus mouth, "I'm glad you’re here." 

Daryl didn't know why that made his ears go a little hot as he cleared his throat. Jesus seemed to know Daryl didn't know how to respond. There were some things he wanted to say, like thanks maybe but he wasn't sure how to voice them. Jesus closed his eyes but the smile remained, "Goodnight, Daryl." 

Daryl sighed closing his own eyes, "G'night." 

Falling asleep came easy, Daryl dropping off after just moments. It passed without nightmares or jolts of paranoia like most times. When Daryl came around, the sun was streaming in as dawn crept up. He had slept so sound he hadn't even noticed how both of them had moved. 

Daryl had turned on his side and Jesus scooted over until they shared a pillow. His arm somehow made it under the smaller man's neck and other slung over his waist. Jesus had both hands balled into Daryl's shirt and their knees were in some confusing tangle in the sheets. 

Daryl didn't know what to do. The position felt oddly intimate, a place they hadn't dared to go yet. It was nice though, almost too warm but Daryl kind of liked it. Jesus was relaxed as he breathed slowly, hair having become a wild mess over his face. Daryl moved slowly, pulling his free hand from the covers. 

Jesus hair was soft as Daryl tucked it back behind his ear. He nearly hated it when Jesus face scrunched and his eyes twitched open. He didn't though as sleep hazy eyes focused on him, a deep blue in the morning lights. A moment passing as Jesus took in their sleeping arrangement. 

A goofy grinned took over his face as he gave a slight wiggle, "I can't feel my legs!" 

Daryl couldn't remember the last time he laughed, much less so early in the morning, "I can't feel my arm, so we're even." 

The next few minutes are a jumble of pins-and-needles limbs and more easy chuckles. Daryl might have thought a few times as Jesus rolled around at his side that he could get use to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> scramblingminds on tumblr folks


	16. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Also daryl babysitting high!paul is always my favorite amusement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anxiety-instinct asked for some babysat high!paul and this is what my mind came up with. Y'all enjoy thius self indulgent fluff show.
> 
> Warnings: Legally high, but still high.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Daryl knew that when Paul admitted one night that his mouth was hurting it probably had been for weeks. The younger was almost as hard headed as he was. Throughout their whole relationship it had seemed they had a contest of who was the most stubborn going on. Daryl had kind of been surprised when Paul came home from work one night and curled up on the couch with a whine. 

Daryl sighed through his nose as Paul explained that his teeth were killing him and pulled out his phone to set up a dentist appointment. Daryl was shocked when it turned out Paul had impacted wisdom teeth and had to have surgery. Two days later they met with the oral surgeon they were referred to. Daryl nearly keeled over as the doctor told them the billing estimate. 

Paul tried to say he was fine even with his face swelling and every movement of his mouth causing a wince. Daryl pushed him back into the chair and pulled his wallet out of his pocket, "Y'all take Discover?" 

Barely an hour and almost 600 dollars later Paul was released to go home. The money didn't bother Daryl too much, he did well at the garage and Paul had promised to help. Daryl loaded the drowsy man into the cab of his truck and started home. Paul was mumbling to himself as the anesthesia wore off, drugged rambling that made Daryl snort a few times. 

Daryl grinned fishing his phone out of his pocket, at a stop light he opened his camera and hit record. Paul was lulling his head against the headrest, checks puffed from the gauze in the back of his mouth. Daryl found it beyond adorable as he came more to his senses. 

Paul murmured some more, reaching up to tug at his hair that was up in a bun. Daryl braked at a stop sign and reached over swatting at his hands to make him quit. Paul jumped at the touch like he hadn't realized he wasn't alone. 

Paul blinked a few times staring at Daryl as he pointed his phone at him while driving with his other hand, he slurred after a moment, "Who're you?" 

Daryl glanced over at him, snorting at his wide drugged eyes, "Daryl." 

"Daryl?" Paul squinted at him. 

"Yeah," Daryl pulled over into a grocery store parking lot so he could turn to him, "Daryl, yer husband." 

"Wha!?" Paul's jaw dropped, "You're my husband?!" 

Daryl chuckled still recording him as Paul looked down at his left hand and gasped, "You're so hot! Are we married?" 

"Yes, babe, fer two years now." Daryl held his own hand out and Paul grabbed it, staring in hazy awe at the titanium band that matched his. 

"For reals?" Paul kept hold of his hand as he slumped back into his seat, "He's so sexy, is he really my husband?" 

Daryl snickered as Paul rambled on like that a while more, Daryl catching every second of it. Paul turned to him quickly, "You promise we're married?" 

"Swear." Daryl nodded. 

" _Wooow_ ," Paul smiled, "I love you! Like a lot." 

"I know," Daryl pulled his hand over to kiss his knuckles, "Love ya too." 

Paul squeaked like a middle school girl at the kiss, "I'm so lucky, I have the best husband ever." 

"Same here, Paul." Daryl watched Paul lull back into his seat again. Daryl took his hand back even though the drugged man pouted about it. Paul just then seemed to notice they were in a vehicle, "Where are we going?" 

"Home." Daryl stared the engine again. 

"We have a home?" Paul asked but was already dropping back into unconsciousness without an answer. 

Daryl laughed quietly as he ended the recorded, he debated for a second before smirking hitting the share button, "He's gonna kill me later." 

Paul was still droopy when they pulled up at their house. It was a few hours before he came around with full coherence. Daryl had used a vacation day so he could stay with Paul the full day. Paul had been napping in their room and came shuffling out by late afternoon. 

Paul had to change his gauze and Daryl had set up the supplies in the hall bathroom. Paul stopped by the couch to grab his phone where Daryl had left it on the coffee table and pressed a feature light kiss to Daryl's forehead. Daryl grabbed his hand as he turned to shuffle on and kissed the inside of his wrist. 

Paul smiled at the affection as he went to take care of his mouth. Daryl could hear when Paul unlocked his phone, counting back from ten with a smirk. When he reached one Paul screeched from the bathroom, ** _"DARYL, WHY DID YOU POST THAT ON FACEBOOK!?"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> hit me up on tumblr, scramblingminds


	17. Benefits of Knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you’re bored; Wanna have sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr asked for this one. I had some fun with it. Enjoy ya'll!
> 
> Warnings: Smut. Anal sex. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Down time was a strange concept for Daryl and Paul. They were both usually up to something; be it watch duty, chores or a run of some kinds. Since the war ended and Paul moved to Alexandria full time it seemed they found nothing to do more often. 

Daryl wasn't moping, no matter what Paul insisted, on the couch while Paul cleaned the living room for the fourth time that day. Paul had opened the sliding door leading to their back yard as he swept up nonexistent dirt. Paul smirked dropping a book into Daryl's lap after he sighed through his nose for the tenth time. 

Carl came strolling in through the open glass door as Paul went over to dust the bookshelves. Daryl huffed at the boy, "We have a front door, ya know." 

"Yeah," Carl waved the words off walking up to Paul, hands together like he was begging, "Can I burrow your knives again?" 

Carl had been practicing throwing knives, relearning how to aim with his vision loss. Paul had a descent collection of knives, a whole section of just the kind made for throwing. Paul gave the teen a look like he thinking about it, making Carl anxious before he grinned, "Of course." 

"Thanks!" Carl ran to the room they had in their house just for their weapons. Carl came back out with a case that held the set Paul always let him use, "I'll bring them back later." 

"Have fun." Paul shook his head as Daryl added, "And use the front door, ya heathen!" 

Carl ignored him as he hurried off to practice. Daryl gave another sigh, the room quiet now that the excited boy was gone. Paul finished cleaning and was browsing the shelves tapping his chin, like he hadn't already read every title there. 

"Wanna go on a hunt?" Daryl asked opening the book, the dust cover long gone so he had no clue what it was supposed to be about. 

"There is so much meat in the pantries freezers they almost can't shut." Paul chuckled plopping next to Daryl with his own book. 

So, no hunting, Daryl sighed again starting to read the words in front of him. Daryl didn't like books in the first person but he tried to press on. Paul had turned so he laying back on the throw pillows, his feet in Daryl's lap. Paul had his worn copy of Chamber of Secrets open to a dog-eared page. 

They sat like that for a while, Daryl really wasn't liking the book picked for him so he wasn't retaining what he reading. After thirty page flipping filled minutes Paul closed his book, setting it on the coffee table. Daryl lowered his book looking at him out of the corner of his eye. 

"If you're bored," Paul stretched with a grin, "Wanna have sex?" 

"Fuck, yes." Daryl tossed his book carelessly over his shoulder. 

Paul laughed as Daryl pounced on him. Paul wiggling so Daryl was between his legs as their mouths met. Paul pulling Daryl's shirt over his head as the older man leaned back to work on Paul's jeans. Paul sat up biting at Daryl's throat with a grin, his own shirt getting yanked off. 

Paul dug around in the cushions as Daryl stood up to shove his pants down and off. He gave a victorious noise as he retrieved the tube of lube that got lost in the couch last time they screwed around on it. Daryl snorted as Paul pulled him to sit down, swinging over into his lap easily. 

Daryl combed his fingers through Paul's hair, collecting it over one shoulder so he could gnaw at the other. Paul shivered at the nipping teeth as he coated his fingers with slick. He lifted enough to get his hand between his and Daryl's legs. 

Rough hands ran over his chest and stomach as he slipped his fingers inside. Paul loved when Daryl prepared him, the thick calloused fingers touching him in ways he couldn't. He did like doing it himself though, Daryl more careful than he ever was. Daryl closed his fist around Paul's dick, giving a few slow pulls making Paul buck against his three fingers. 

Paul kissed Daryl slow and deep as he moved his slick hand to cover Daryl in any remain lube. Daryl twitched into his hand with a soft groan. With just a little shifting Paul was fully seated in his lap, Daryl deep inside making Paul gasp. 

"So big," Paul paused, the stretch a comfortable burn he could never get enough of, "Feels so good." 

Daryl shuddered at the words, compliments of any kind still something he wasn't used to. Daryl wasn't a big talker, especially not at time like this but he buried his burning face in Paul's neck. His beard burning the pale skin as he sucked marks there, "Yer so tight, fuckin' love it." 

Paul grinned as he started grinding his hips, slowly at first. Paul thrived on any and all affection the redneck would give him. Paul leaned back, his pace increasing as the position had Daryl pressing on his sweet spot with each thrust. Daryl always gave him this look of awe when that had sex, like he still couldn't believe he got to do this with Paul. 

Paul carded his fingers into Daryl's hair, tucking it back from his face. Daryl's instinct was to duck down but Paul held his head upright. He loved looking at him, even if Daryl couldn't understand why. Paul bounced in his lap, Daryl's fingers gripping the skin of his hips so hard Paul hoped they bruised. 

Daryl braced his feet, rolling his hips to meet Paul's and the ninja cried out. Paul's fingers tightened in Daryl's hair, pulling it maybe too harshly but Daryl didn't acknowledge it. He just held Paul even closer as he trembled against the larger man, "Ya close, Paul?" 

The whispered question in Daryl's sex husky voice pushed Paul over. He came with a gasp, his back arching as he covered their stomachs. Daryl groaned in the back of this throat as he thrust up into Paul orgasm tight body before he found his own climax. 

"So good." Paul flopped forward holding Daryl's head to his chest as the redneck came inside him. 

Daryl just hummed, one hand rubbing over Paul's back while the other settled on his ass. They caught their breath, content to just be pressed together for a few moments. Paul's knees shuddered as he stood up, chuckling as Daryl steadied him with a smirk. Paul petting his ruffled hair as Daryl squeezed his sides, Paul could feel the warm fluid start to slide down the inside of his thigh but wasn't in a hurry to move. 

They both jumped at the loud bang that came from across the room. Daryl whipped around as Paul stared lock eyed with the person that made the sound. It was a tense few seconds until Paul watched a wide eye bounce down his exposed front. 

Daryl saw where he was looking and snapped, "Carl, get the fuck out!" 

"I'm so sorry!" Carl yelled, face blazing as he threw his arm over his eye and stumbled back out the door, "Oh my god, sorry!" 

Carl fell down the back steps but just picked himself up and ran out of their back yard, the gate slamming behind him. Paul buried his face in his hands, cheeks hot to the touch. Carl had seen everything, there was no doubt about that. Every semen sticky inch of Paul's front had been on display. 

"Well," Paul's voice muffled by his hands, "That was terrible." 

"Yeah," Daryl coughed standing up, "Think he learned to not barge in now?" 

"You're not funny." Paul lowered his hand to punch Daryl in the chest, making the redneck snort and start pushing Paul down the hall for the bathroom. The knife case left to be collected later from where Carl dropped it. 

"What's Carl's problem, guys?" Tara pranced in the back door with a huge grin. 

Daryl and Paul turning to her, a scream coming from her when she took in the state of them, as they both yelled, "We have a front door!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> This went from smut to crack in the blink of an eye lol. Had a blast with this. 
> 
> scramblingminds on tumblr fyi


	18. Can't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I can’t stop thinking about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr asked for this and I AM SORRY! The angst got too real and I am dying. Please don't hate it or me.
> 
> Warnings: Angst. Death. Loss.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always.

Paul didn't come to Alexandria as much as he should. He knew the people there loved him and he was always welcome but he still didn't make the trip as much as he should. Maggie and Enid had their hands full with baby Hershel so when the Hilltop leader asked Paul to make the trip to the other community he knew he couldn't decline. 

Maggie had sent him off with a small smile and the plans for the Hilltops expansion for Tobin to go over. The fact that the drive took such little time made Paul's lack of visits even worse. Paul was pulling through the gates before he even knew it, Rosita giving him a wave before cupping her heavy belly. Eugene at her side, like even so pregnant with his child she couldn't kill anyone she wished. 

Paul felt worse, she had just barely had a bump when he last saw her. Paul found Tobin quickly, handing the papers over with little conversation. Paul debated leaving then, thought about climbing in his car and speeding home. He knew he couldn't though, his feet knowing where he needed to be before his brain did. 

Paul hesitated just a moment more, eyes on the names lining the wall. The most recent grave, though now it was almost a year old, was where he ended up. His knees weak as he lowered to them on the grass. His fingers unconsciously reaching out the pluck the growing weeds from the ground. 

"I can't stop thinking about you," Paul whispered, "I'm sorry I haven't been, been around but I..." 

Paul swallowed as his throat tightened, eyes stinging, "I miss you so much, Daryl." 

It had been such a bad day all those months ago. Daryl having come to Hilltop already all rage and fury. Then he saw the Saviors and it boiled over. Paul had tried to calm him down, he had gotten so good at over the weeks Daryl had spent at Hilltop. Daryl would relax at Paul's touch and ease at his voice but not that time. Paul had been so concerned with keeping Daryl back, pleading with him to see reason that he didn't know one of the prisoners had freed himself. 

Daryl saw it over Paul's shoulder, the guy lunging for the guard closest to him and pulling his pistol free. Daryl had his own gun in hand but he didn't raise it. He grabbed Paul around the neck, seeing the barrel of the stolen gun aiming at Paul's back. Daryl turned them just as the gun went off three times, Daryl wincing with a gasp as Maggie put the guy down with one shot. 

It hadn't felt real, Daryl looking into Paul's eyes before he collapsed. Paul falling with him, blood pooling under them as Daryl took a few more strangled breaths. Paul didn't know what to do, his hands shaking as he held Daryl's face. 

" _No, Daryl, no please,_ " Paul whined, " _This is all my fault, I'm so sorry, Daryl. I'm sorry."_

Daryl coughed, blood staining his mouth as he shook his head. Voice barely audible as he breathed, " _Paul._ " 

Paul sobbed, Daryl had never said his name before. He never did again because with the next breath Daryl was gone. It was all a flurry of chaos after that. They had to take Daryl back home, Paul ashen faced when Rick laid eyes on his brother's body. Paul didn't stop apologizing as Rick fell to pieces, then Carol. Paul helped lay him to rest then spent all his time after that avoiding the place. 

It was part guilt that made him hide but it was all the what if's too. All the almost's. Like how Daryl almost kissed Paul one night or how he would reach for Paul and almost take his hand. Paul almost told the man he loved him after that day at the Sanctuary, even if Daryl wouldn't have believed him or even accepted it. What if Paul had never taken the prisoners? What if Daryl hadn't taken those bullets for him? 

Paul thought about Daryl every day. Even after all this time some mornings he would wake up and half expect Daryl to be snoring on his couch. Michonne had insisted Paul take Daryl's knife, while Rick kept his bow which he mounted in his home. Paul tried to give it to Carol but she declined, eyes red and face pale. Paul kept it on his bedside table, unable to carry it. 

A lot of the time Paul thought about Daryl's eyes, so blue and piercing. The little smile that somethings tugged at his mouth and the rare chuckle Paul had heard from the man. Paul wondered if he might have ever had a chance to hear Daryl laugh had things been different. Paul hated how things were left, how they were almost something. 

Paul rubbed at his eyes as he looked at the name, _**Daryl Dixon**_ , etched beautiful into the wooden cross grave marker, "I'll try to come by more, I promise." 

"Hey, Jesus." Paul jumped turning to see Rick limping up behind him. 

The man looked good, better than the sobbing mess Paul saw last, "Hi, Rick." 

"I'm surprised to find you here," Rick leaned on his cane and Paul winced, Rick always the straight shooter, "I stop by every day, it's nice to have company." 

Paul felt some relief, at least there was someone who did what he hadn't been able to. Rick stood at his side for a while before he spoke, "Do you know what one of my biggest regrets is?" 

Paul looked up at Rick shaking his head, the other man taking a deep breath before continuing, "We fought, that day. We were mad at each other and stupid. The last time I spoke to Daryl we were fighting and I knew better than to leave things like that but we were both so hotheaded." 

Paul hadn’t known that, Rick soldiered on as his voice broke, "We just left things like that and now that's how our last moments together are stuck." 

"We were fighting too, kind of," Paul watched Rick scrubbed at his face before looking at him, "He wanted to get rid of the Saviors we took prisoner but I was trying to stop him. Then one got loose and it happened so fast. It was my fault." 

"It wasn't," Rick insisted firmly, "No one blames you and I know Daryl sure as hell wouldn't have." 

Paul sniffled closing his eyes tight for a moment, "How can you know that?" 

Rick reached down squeezing his shoulder, "Because he adored you, even if he tried to hide it I could tell from the start." 

Paul didn't know how to feel. At first there was joy that was followed by crippling pain. Daryl had adored him? That just brought up more what if's that would never be answered but it was a good thing to know. Rick patted his shoulder before turning to start home, "Don't be such a stranger from now on, okay?" 

"Of course." Paul nodded. 

It was a while more before Paul pushed to his feet, his fingers tracing the name slowly, "I can't stop thinking about you, Daryl, and I never will." 

Paul turned and headed for his car, knowing another trip to Alexandria would be in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS WHAT MY MIND CAME UP WITH. I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANGST IN SO LONG BUT IT DIDN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS! I HATE ME TOO, Y'ALL.
> 
> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all.
> 
> scramblingminds folks, hmu


	19. See Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Do it. Take a chance, I’m begging you. You don’t want to spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been.” + “I’ve got you. Breathe, okay? I’ve got you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr asked me to combine these two prompts and this is the result. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Nightmare description. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

The first night Daryl slept in the trailer with Paul he had a nightmare. Daryl had only moved in after Maggie and Enid went up to the House. Paul had smiled when Daryl chanced sheepishly asking if he minded Daryl crashing on his couch. 

Daryl had nightmares a lot over the course of his life but they had gotten worse recently. Some nights he was back in that clearly, the sound of crunching bone in his ears. Other nights he watched Beth die over and over while others he just stabbed Merle's grey face endlessly. Nightmares weren't new for him but that didn't make them any better. 

Daryl had fallen asleep after the scout, the man tucked in his bed while Daryl's too tall frame lay on the couch. Before he knew it he was back in that cell. Daryl didn't like being in small spaces, he panicked at being anywhere cramped. That damn song was echoing on the cement walls and floor, his fever spiked as his shoulder burned and his body fought an infection. After a few days Daryl had begged for it to stop, the noise driving him crazy but Dwight just laughed and turned the volume up. 

_Stop, make it stop, please stop, stop stop stop stop, please stop._

"Daryl!" Daryl jolted awake as Paul shook his shoulders. 

Daryl sat up, head swimming as he tried to catch his breath. His throat raw so he must have been screaming in his sleep. Paul wrapped his arms around him without hesitation, Daryl's head snug to his chest. Daryl was surprised to find he didn’t feel trapped by the embrace like he thought he would. 

"I've got you. Breathe, Okay?" Paul shushed him, hand rubbing his back soothingly as Daryl fought to calm his breathing. He tried to match the ninja's even inhales as Paul murmured, "I've got you." 

Daryl nodded, that's right. Dwight and Negan didn't have him anymore. He was at Hilltop, he was in Paul's trailer where it felt like nothing bad could happen. After a few more minutes of Paul's mumbling to him and him brushing Daryl's sweat soaked bangs out of his face Daryl sat back. Paul let him go without restraint, face full of worry as Daryl glanced up at him. 

Daryl felt his ears burn, "Sorry to wake ya. I'm good." 

"Don't apologize, Daryl," Paul patted his shoulder before going back to his bed, "Try to get some sleep." 

Daryl laid back, sleep was a few hours off but when he did slip under, he didn't dream. 

\----------------------- 

Daryl knew that Rick often teased that he was like a stray dog. Feed him or show him any attention and Daryl would follow you for life. Daryl's face burned from the implication but he was man enough to know it was true. So, Daryl tried to not be so obvious when he hung around Paul more and more. 

The scout would brighten whenever he came over, a sight that made Daryl's stomach lurch in a somehow good way. It wasn't one-sided however, Daryl often found Paul placing himself at Daryl's side. Daryl wasn't dumb either, he knew Paul took interest in him. He felt those seafoam eyes following him everywhere he went, he knew that the younger man stood and sat much too close to him but Daryl never pushed him away. 

Very quickly they became a twosome, where one was the other surely had to be there. So, when Rick's big plan had them in different places they glanced at each other in unison. Paul's eyebrows going up as Daryl chewed his lip. Daryl wouldn't fight Rick on his plan, it was a good one and Daryl didn't want anyone but him at the leader's side. Paul knew he had to stay with Maggie then go to the satellite station, he knew the lay out. 

So even though they were uneasy neither of them fought their placement. The night before it all started; before Daryl would head out to take care of his assigned outpost guard then meet up with the others on the herd the air was tense. No one was getting any sleep, the night seeming to move by too fast. Daryl and Paul barely spoke as they sat in the trailer. Daryl was leaving before dawn, his bike prepped for the long day ahead. 

It felt like the last time Daryl might be in the trailer, his white band standing out on his arm. Paul's green one just as stark; they had different homes but somehow it didn't feel that way. Daryl knew he was going back to Alexandria when this was all said and done, one way or another. He just wasn't sure if it would feel the same, would any place without the annoy ninja feel right now? 

Daryl moved slow when it was time for him to go. Daryl swung his bow onto his back as Paul walked up to him where he stood by the door. Paul reached up, tucking his bangs out of his face which was a habit the man had developed that Daryl never found the time to discourage, "Is this goodbye?" 

It was a question that had hung in the air all night. No one knew what the next day would bring. In all reality they all could be dead before noon. Daryl chewed his lip with a shrug, "Maybe." 

Paul nodded with a somber smile and Daryl couldn't help pushing his long hair back over his shoulder where it slipped with the movement. Fingers lingered just a moment in the soft locks. Daryl didn't know when casually touching Paul became so easy but it felt right in that moment. Paul's eyes were deep blue as they bounced over Daryl's face, Daryl's own following Paul's tongue as it ran over his lips in a quick motion. 

"Do it. Take a chance, I'm begging you," Paul whispered stepping into Daryl's space, their chest bumping as Paul looked up at him, "You don't want to spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been. How it could've felt, to kiss me just once." 

Daryl didn't like the implication that Paul wouldn't make it past the coming day and he might. That caused a small fire in his belly that made Daryl find the will the throw caution to the wind. Daryl's fingers were still in Paul's hair so it took nothing to cup the back of his head. Paul rising on his toes as Daryl leaned in, the first touch making their lips tingle. 

Daryl hadn't kissed a lot of people but he knew this was the best one he ever had. Paul's lips were soft as the first gentle peck shifted to something deeper. Their beards scraped pleasantly and all Daryl could smell was the soft linen scent that clung to the ninja. Paul leaned back first, Daryl almost chasing his mouth but stopping himself. 

Paul's bottom lip was red as he smiled, "Now, I know." 

Daryl still held him close as he raised an eyebrow, "Know what?" 

"What to look forward to when I see you later." Paul spoke so surely, like he knew they would both be fine. There was no other option but for them to return to each other, where one was the other surely was too, after all. 

"Yeah," Daryl stole one more kiss before stepping back to open the door, "See ya later, Paul." 

Paul was still smiling long after Daryl's bike faded into the distance. Daryl had taken a lot of chances in his life, but Paul Rovia was probably the best one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some fluff and sweetness after the last fill I did!
> 
> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> scramblingminds kiddos


	20. Beanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daryl is sick of Jesus' beanie; it gets in the way of him running his fingers through that beautiful hair whenever he pleases (it can be spring so he doesn't need it.) So, he snatches the thing and tosses it straight into the fire lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely cynthianicolexoxo asked for this one, so I had to provide! Enjoy girl!
> 
> Warnings: None, just fluffiness
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Daryl had never been a fan of winter, he was a summer kind of guy. He hated the biting cold, the game wasn't as plentiful and if he was being honestly, the chill made his joints ache more and more with each year. What Daryl detested must though, was Paul pulled out that damn beanie again. 

Daryl had figured when he first met the scout he used the beanie to help conceal his identity. Then he noticed how Paul casually wore it, like it was some hippie fashion statement. Over the summer Paul wore it less and less until he stopped all together. Daryl preferred it that way. 

Daryl knew he was touch shy to most people, he would yank away from unfamiliar and unwanted hands. He had always been that way. It was different with people he knew, those he was comfortable with. He accepted their touch and he reached for them in turn. The casual back and belly slaps with Rick, his hugs saved just for Carol that were different than the ones he gave Michonne or Maggie and all the cuddling with Judith. Daryl didn't hate touch, he was just picky about it. 

And Paul was special. He loved the annoying ninja probably from that first encounter on the road. Paul had been of a similar state, so once Daryl found his way past his usual emotion constipation it became easy for them to form a bond. A bond that was full of slow kisses, twined fingers that unconsciously sought each other, long nights in bed and endless petting. 

Paul ran his palms over Daryl's back and arms on a constant basis. He stuck to Daryl's side like glue and Daryl was perfectly happy about that. Daryl loved Paul's hair, specific running his fingers through it. Daryl had found that if he walked up and started at the roots near the temples and carded to the feathered tips Paul turned to putty. The younger man leaning his head back with a hum, hands settling on Daryl's hips practically begging for more. 

Daryl even liked when Paul twisted his hair up in a bun. The thin strands slipping loose over the day, falling in a damn near halo of wispy hairs over his pale neck. Daryl enjoyed how if he walked up pressing into Paul's back, one finger snagging the tie before slowly pulling it free how shivers went down his spine with a gasp. In short, Daryl just really loved Paul's hair. So, that beanie was enemy number one in his book. 

So much primo playing with hair was smushed under the wool. Not that Paul wasn't adorable with the resulting hat hair, Daryl would just prefer free access. Daryl tried to compromise, twirling the ends that hung over Paul's shoulder but it wasn't the same. It wasn't like burying his fist in silky strands and just holding tight as Paul gasped into his mouth. 

Daryl somehow made it through the winter, how he didn't know. Spring was creeping in, the days growing hot and nights staying warm. The people of Hilltop were starting to use their fire pits again, now that the nights weren't too frigid to endure. It was nice to sit out in front of their trailer, Paul poking at the fire with a stick as Daryl lounged next to him. 

Paul had on a thin hoodie, his coat would have been much too heavy, and that infernal beanie. Paul was sitting on the log by the fire while Daryl leaned back against it stretched out on the ground. Daryl never knew he would ever be a part of comfortable silence but that's what they had going on. Neither feeling the need to rabble, a rarity with the ninja, and just enjoy each other's presence. 

Daryl lulled his head onto Paul's thigh, the other man smiling down at him as he set the stick down. His fingers sliding into Daryl's hair easily, Daryl humming at the feeling. Paul wasn't the only one who liked to be petted. Paul's eyes were bright in the fire light as he leaned down, mouth just centimeters from Daryl's when he saw his moment. 

Daryl snatched the beanie off his head, the other man jumping but unable to move as Daryl, without looking, pitched the wool right into the heart of the fire. Paul stared as it was consumed in seconds, blinking slowly before looking back down at Daryl with a laugh, "What the fuck, dude?" 

Daryl snorted, his own fingers twisting into the hair at the back of Paul's head that had until recently been covered. Daryl tugged Paul down, the shudder caused by the hair pulling not lost on Daryl, smirking as he spoke against Paul's mouth, "Damn thing got in my way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> I chill on tumblr, scramblingminds


	21. Eavesdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daryl over hears Alex try to get back with Paul even though he and Daryl are together. Daryl is not happy and confronts Alex. (Full prompt, this is the Campbell's condensed version, can be found on my Tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another awesome prompt from Cynthia over on tumblr. I wrote this super fast on my lunch break but loved how it turned out. Enjoy!! 
> 
> Warnings: some violence. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Daryl Dixon did not eavesdrop, so when he was about to come around the medical trailer and heard two familiar voices he wasn't listening in. He did stop just around the corner but they weren't exactly whispering. 

"You know I miss you." Alex's voice reached Daryl loud and clear, his eyebrow going up. 

Paul's sighed loudly through his nose, "We've been over this."

Daryl's other brow went up, over what exactly? 

"No, we really haven't." Alex sounded annoyed and Paul huffed again.

"I'm just here to get Maggie's meds for her," There was the sound of feet shuffling like he might be trying to get around the other man, "Not repeat myself."

"But you never explained anything," Alex must have stopped him because the footsteps stopped, "Just telling me you're not looking for anything serious then dragging that redneck into your bed, isn't that contradictory?"

Daryl felt heat burn up his neck. Paul had never said he used to be with the nurse but he wasn't mad at Paul. The man had a right to his past just like anyone else. He didn't like how Alex was speaking to the scout, not one bit. 

"I said I didn't want anything serious with you, Alex," Paul sounded as angry as Daryl felt, "I can't help that someone better came along."

"Better?" Daryl didn't like the little snort the punk let out, "At what? Getting fleas?"

That might have hurt Daryl's feelings if he wasn't so on fire with rage. Paul let out a noise that sounded so much like a growl, Daryl kinda wondered if he was rubbing off on him, "Don't ever talk about Daryl like that."

"Okay, sorry," Alex had the nerve to chuckle, "But c'mon, just one more fling? For old times' sake."

Daryl could almost see Paul's deadpan expression as he scoffed, "Hard pass."

"Just one more time, I'll make it worth your while." Daryl heard what sounded like scuffling after that and figured he had heard enough.

"Stop it, you're causing a scene." Paul hissed and Daryl was moving. 

Stepping around the corner showed Alex holding onto Paul's arm, the smaller man seeming to hesitate about how to react. His fist was balled up and looked ready to swing but he knew the scout's pacifistic nature. He preferred to disarm, over attack. Daryl had no such qualms.

"I'd suggest," Daryl's tone was a thick growl as he came up behind the nurse, both the other men hadn't noticed his entrance so they went shocked still at his voice, "Removin' that hand, 'fore ya lose it."

Alex looked slowly over his shoulder, eyes wide as he took in Daryl's furious face. He gave an awkward smile before letting Paul go and turning to the redneck. Paul rubbing his arm like it was tainted as he stepped around to Daryl's side but even him there didn't calm Daryl. 

"Hey man, I was just joking," Alex put his hands up in surrender, but it was ruined when he shifted into a lewd grin, "Unless you'd actually be willing to let me burrow him one last time."

Daryl couldn't wrap his head around how anyone would think that was the right thing to say. Daryl took one deep breath which made Alex grin even wider, like Daryl might actually be thinking about it. Daryl knew that half the colony was watching them, which made it even worse. Paul liked attention but not this kind, the faint red to his face was proof of that. 

It was one quick move, a jab right to his too straight nose that sent Alex to his ass. The man letting out a wail as he cupped his face, blood pouring as he lay on his back in the dirt. Daryl didn't need Paul to pull him away, he was already stalking off with the ninja in tow. Leaving the smug asshole behind, a few snickers from nearby not going unnoticed.

Daryl hauled Paul all the way back to their trailer, only letting him go once they were inside. Daryl paced like a caged animal, so much of him wanted to go back and stomp Alex's face into the mud. The way he had talked to and about Paul, no wonder Paul ditched him. Paul just leaned back against the door watching him burn off some steam for a while.

Daryl turned to him after a bit, "I know ya don't need me to fight yer battles, but fuck that asshole."

"And not in the fun way," Paul grinned as Daryl rolled his eyes, "I'm not mad."

"Ya ain't?" Daryl paused in his track that he was wearing into the carpet, "I just punched yer EX in front of everybody."

"And he deserved it, I was about to do the same anyway." Paul unclenched his fist, flexing his fingers like he might have been itching to throw that punch. 

Daryl crossed over to him, taking his hand and letting his fingertips play over Paul's knuckles, "I just couldn't let him talk about ya like that. Like yer a thing people can just pass around."

"Yeah," Paul sighed squeezing Daryl's fingers, "I think he never really saw me as more than a place to stick his dick then had the balls to get mad when I moved on. And I'm the contradictory one?"

Daryl could see there was some genuine hurt under Paul attempt at joking. Before Daryl could say a word, Paul smiled up at him, "You see me as someone worth getting upset for, someone you have to defend even if I don't need it.”

“Course I do, that’s what boyfriends do right?” Daryl saw how bright Paul’s eyes got at the 'B' word. It wasn’t that they weren’t just that, neither of them ever really voiced it is all. 

“Exactly,” Paul lifted up on his toes to leave a soft kiss to Daryl’s cheek, “ Thank you, Daryl, for sticking up for me.” 

Daryl rested his forehead on Paul’s, giving him a tight squeeze, “Any time, Paul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all! 
> 
> Sorry I got behind on fills for a few days. I work in a grocery store and the week of Thanksgiving almost killed me lol. But back to regularly scheduled programming. 
> 
> Scramblingminds on tumblr y'alls


	22. Obedient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Behave" + "Good boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely lasvegasfabulous on tumblr asked for those prompts combined. And since my second job is dead today and I got time I wrote this. And let me say, I am a pro at writing smut straight faced lol. Enjoy hon! 
> 
> Warnings: Smut, anal sex, some dominance play. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Daryl twitched, the movement getting a soft click from Paul’s throat. Daryl went still, his hands gripping the comforter under him even tighter. Daryl squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath as soft hair tickled his face before lips trailed across his forehead. Daryl stifled a moan as Paul shifting had him grinding even deeper inside the smaller man. 

“Behave,” Paul husked, his thighs tightening on Daryl’s hips, “You promised you’d follow the rules.” 

Well, two hours ago when Paul came home to a horny boyfriend, said boyfriend thought this was going to go a little differently. When the loosened and slicked scout climbed on top of him he had been surprised when Paul grinned down at him with a proposal. Let Paul do all the work, Daryl had to lay there and just be pleasured. 

Daryl was the most selfless lover Paul had ever been with. More concerned with making sure Paul felt good than his own release. So, Paul told him he had to lie still, no touching and just let Paul take over. Daryl hadn’t been sure but he could never deny the ninja anything. 

“I am.” Daryl hissed trough as teeth as Paul leaned back, his hands rubbing up Daryl’s stomach and over his chest. Hip starting a slow, torturous bounce. 

“Yes you are, you’re doing so well.” Paul smirked at the shiver Daryl couldn’t hide. 

Paul lived on attention but Daryl thrived with praise. Daryl blinked his eyes open slowly, the sight before him making him groan deep in his chest. Paul had braced his hand back on Daryl’s tense thighs, back arched as he moved on Daryl’s cock. 

Daryl could feel his nails tearing at the fabric in his hands but was scared to move. It was just so amazing he didn’t want to ruin it. Sex with Paul always felt good but this was different. Since he couldn’t touch with his fingers it was like every other nerve was hypersensitive to everywhere they connected. 

Paul’s normally tight warmth felt like an inferno, almost overbearingly so. The sight of Paul gasping and shuddering in his lap was making Daryl lightheaded. The sweat slick stick of their skin was Paul leaned forward, hands burying in Daryl’s hair as he slammed his hips down and kissed the breath from Daryl’s lungs. 

“Baby,” Daryl gasped, the whine in his voice not as embarrassing as it usually would be, “Please, so close. Need to touch ya. Please, Paul, fuck.”

Paul looked to see Daryl's white knuckled hold on the sheets, his hips held still under Paul’s ass as he leisurely ground down. Paul ran his fingers through his hair, collecting it in his fist as he threw his head back with a moan. It was a show as Paul bounced hard a few more times, Daryl watching him awestruck and red faced but still unmoving. 

Paul stopped, Daryl whining but holding steady as Paul looked down at him. Daryl barely dared to blink before Paul smiled, “Good boy.”

Daryl groaned, eyes fluttering back in his skull for a second. Paul was catching his breath as Daryl looked back up at him with lust black eyes, “Now Daryl, fuck me.”

Daryl’s palms slapped hard on Paul’s hips, rolling them over with strength that made Paul giddy as he was slammed to his back. Paul nearly screamed as Daryl thrust hard inside him, the rednecks voice raw as he bit at Paul’s throat, “Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> I am always taking Prompts over on tumblr, scramblingminds


	23. Hair Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would you be maybe interested in the “Did you do something different with your hair?” prompt for Desus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon you are so sweet, so I hope this lives up. I am still not 100% after being sick but I think this came out half descent. And fluff/crack is like my comfort zone, so I think I managed to do this some justice. I still have other prompts I’m working on, I promise I will get them done ASAP. So, y’all try to enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: none, just some fluff.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Paul had been on Daryl's case for months about his hair. It was getting way too long, his bangs constantly hanging in his face. Daryl didn't bother much with brushing it either so it was often a tangled mess, usually heavy with sweat and oil. Daryl hadn't ever had his hair this long before but cutting it was just too bothersome even if it would be easier in the summer heat. 

Daryl didn't think Paul had much room to talk. Guy's hair was way longer than his, the hippie. Not that Daryl was complaining. He loved Paul's hair, a lot actually. It was always so soft and smooth, even after being out fighting walkers all day. Daryl adored how it fell over his shoulders and down his back, the deep brown a lovely contrast to his pale skin. 

He liked Paul's hair down loose or tucked behind his ears. He even liked when he swept it up into a bun, the silky strands slipping free as the day went on. Daryl didn't have a fetish but he really had a thing for his boyfriend's hair. Even if the feeling didn't appear to be mutual. 

Paul moving to Alexandria after the war hadn't been something they discussed, it just happened like it was the natural thing. Daryl got used to waking up with mouthfuls of brunette hair, the locks attached to a head burrowed into his neck. That morning was no exception, Paul's hair draped over his face at some point in the night and the ninja was the one bitching about his hair? 

Daryl just batted the strands away and got up. Paul preferred to sleep longer while Daryl's internal clock was permanently set to dawn. Daryl showered, stopping to run a brush through his hair after tugging clean clothes on. Daryl had the early watch, Paul would join him in a few hours. Daryl paused by the bed, leaning down to leave a light kiss to a sleep warm cheek. 

Something caught Daryl's eye and he grabbed it to stuff in his pocket before heading out. He snatched his bow from by the front door on the way out of their house. Even with it barely being day break it was already getting hot. The Virginia summers had nothing on Georgia but it was still going to be a scorcher. 

About three hours after Daryl relieved Tobin Daryl could feel the sweat dripping down his neck. There was the smallest breeze but it wasn't much help. Daryl wiped the sweat from his face with a sigh. He fished into his pocket and pulled out a small black band. It was one of Paul's hair ties, he had a habit of leaving them laying all over the house then complaining because he could never find one. 

Daryl combed his fingers through his hair, the way Paul did his own, gathering it at the back of his head. He knew it probably looked ridiculous since his hair wasn't long enough for a bun. It was a messy wreck of a ponytail, some of his bangs not long enough and slipping back around his face. It did feel better though, the air hitting his neck and cooling the skin. 

A while later the sound of feet on the ladder reaching him before Paul's voice, "I figured you didn't have breakfast, so I brought you something." 

Daryl glanced over seeing Paul reach the top, bowl of some fruit in hand. Paul's hair was twisted up into an adorable top knot and he had pulled on a sleeveless plaid shirt, a shirt Daryl knew was his. Paul froze when he looked up at the man, eyes bouncing around his head as Daryl took the offered bowl. 

Daryl went back to watching the surroundings as he popped a piece of apple into his mouth. Paul being sweet enough to have obviously stuck the bowl in the fridge to chill the food before bringing it. Daryl chewed through a few grapes and orange slices as Paul walked around the back of him. Daryl smirked as calloused fingertips touched the back of his sweaty neck. 

"Did you do something different with your hair?" Paul's voice was playful as he flipped the end of Daryl's ponytail. 

Daryl grunted finished up his breakfast, "Why? Ya like it?" 

It was honestly too hot for it but Daryl didn't fight when Paul's pressed into his back. His warm breath ghosting over Daryl's damp skin, a shiver running down his spine, "A little bit, yeah." 

Daryl leaned back, Paul's lips pressing into the wispy hairs at his nape. Daryl felt his face heat up as Paul nuzzled into his hair, the tie tight enough to not move, "Still think I should cut it?" 

"Nope," Paul leaned back just enough to shake his head, "But I'm going to have to get more hair ties. Would you be open to scrunchies?" 

"Fuck off," Daryl laughed shaking Paul off his back, the smaller man coming around to lean on the wall next to him, "Ya ain't cute." 

"I'm adorable." Paul grinned and Daryl reached over flicking his ear lobe before cupping the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, ya are." Daryl pulled him in for a quick kiss that Paul hummed happily into. A wolf whistle from someone who sounded suspiciously like Tara made Daryl roll his eyes. 

When they pulled back to actually do their watch Daryl smirked over at Paul, "Ya think we can get Carl to do somethin' with that mop of his?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I fell off the face of the earth for a minute. I had a very bad sinus infection that became an upper respiratory infection, so it's been a bad couple weeks health wise for me. I'm on the mend now so I hope I can get back to doing what I love. Giving y'all Desus goodness! 
> 
> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all! 
> 
> Scramblingminds on tumlr is my place.


	24. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daryl and Paul being together for so long they don't have to talk anymore? So, like, with no dialogues? And if you can add a moment where Daryl is sitting, hugging Paul's middle with his head on his belly you know??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over syrabylene on tumblr! Let me just say, this was a challenge for me! I live for dialogue, I am a dialogue driven writer I will admit that. So to have to not have that element was just something else for me. But, I hope this turned out how you wanted it to! Enjoy hon.
> 
> Warnings: None, just this fluff
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

There were days when Paul and Daryl barely crossed paths. From the moment they rolled out of bed to when they crawled back in they were both so busy with other things. It had been shaping up to be one of those days so far. Daryl got up for his watch shift leaving a still sleepy Paul in bed. The scout got up an hour or so later, heading out on a run with Aaron to look for people. 

Daryl leaned against the railing, watching Paul tuck his bag into the car and climb in the passenger seat. The younger man leaning forward to look up through the windshield, a smile tugging at the edge of his lip. Daryl raised his hand as Eugene pulled the gate open and Aaron started the engine. His fingers gave the tiniest twitch and Paul returned the gesture before leaning back. The car rolled out and Daryl watched it until it was out of sight. 

When his shift was up Daryl went over to Rick's. Carl had been watching Judith and got up as soon as Daryl walked in. Daryl didn't get why the kid insisted on going to the cell everyday but they had stopped trying to fight him on it months ago. Judith jumped into his arms as her brother left with a salute, Daryl shook his head content to give the girl a squeeze before she dragged him over to help her with her blocks. 

Daryl was just finishing feeding Judith lunch when he heard the gate open, the recruiters clearly back for the day. It was a few more hours until Michonne came home, snorting to find Daryl dozing on the couch with Judith sprawled over his torso. He was careful as he rolled her onto the cushions and maneuvered free. Michonne patted his shoulder as he quietly collected his bow and headed out. 

Daryl could see Paul over by the gazebo, about a dozen people crowded around him. Paul had started giving self-defense classes a few weeks earlier. Being good with a gun and knife was useful but if someone got in close they needed some hand-to-hand skills. Paul's eyes flickered over to him, his hand going up and fingers moving in a small wave. Daryl gave him a small nod, lip twitching as Paul went back to teaching. 

Daryl got home first, poking around the cabinets before settling on some boxed skillet dinner thing. He had some deer meat in the fridge to go with it and set to work on the meal. Daryl was plating up two hefty portions when the front door opened. Paul sniffed happily as he walked into the kitchen, tugging his beanie from his head to toss on the counter. 

Daryl set their plates down on the table, Paul rocking up on his toes to leave a light kiss to his cheekbone. Daryl grunted pushing Paul to sit as he grabbed them a couple glasses of water. Daryl rolled his eyes as Paul hummed in bliss at the first bite, it wasn't bad but Paul was the far better cook. Paul did the dishes, it was routine for the person who didn't cook to do them. He was swaying to some song that was only going on in his head and Daryl couldn't help but watch him for a while. 

Paul placed the last fork into the drying rack and glanced over his shoulder. Daryl cocked an eyebrow with a smirk as Paul stuck his tongue out at him as he rinsed the sponge and dried his hands. Paul started shoving him and Daryl groaned before going to get in the shower. Paul stayed in the kitchen giving the stove and counters a wipe down as Daryl washed up. 

Daryl plopped down on the bed, towel still scrubbing at his hair as Paul took his turn. Some nights they showered together but usually they didn't. Daryl double checked that Paul's alarm was set, he didn't need one, his body naturally wouldn't let him sleep too far past dawn. Daryl could hear Paul humming, the shower having already cut off but the sink was running. 

Daryl tossed his towel at the hamper by his closet door, making it easily as Paul came out of the bathroom. His sleep pants slung low on his hips as he dried his hair, he paused by the side of the bed combing his fingers through his locks before patting at them some more. Daryl's fingers snagged the elastic of his pants and drew him closer. Paul smiled softly as he was pulled to stand in front of Daryl, the larger man looping his arms around his waist. 

Daryl sighed nuzzling into the skin of Paul's tummy. His stomach was flat with muscle, not too cut but there was only just enough flesh to make him perfectly soft. Daryl's eyes traced over a long, jagged line that ran from Paul's navel down toward his left hipbone. Paul hadn't had the scar before the war, everyone had new marks from that time. Paul threw his towel into the hamper, one hand running over Daryl's shoulder gently. 

Daryl's lips rested over the raised skin, Paul's fingers combing into his hair soothingly. Daryl pressed him tight to him, Paul bowing down to kiss the top of his head before Daryl let him go. Paul leaned back, hands cupping Daryl's face and the older man leaned into the touch. After a few warm moments Paul moved to climb into bed, Daryl flopping back with a tired sigh. 

Paul chuckled as he turned off the table light, Daryl rolling to burrow into Paul's back. Paul wiggled back, getting comfortable as Daryl laid a light kiss to his shoulder. Daryl often envied how easily Paul dropped into sleep as he buried his face into soft hair with a yawn, his bedmate already dead to the world. The next day they had watch together, Daryl didn't mind the days when they were apart but he always looked forward to whole days when he could just have his Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> Don't know if I can do another dialogue free fic, I love the taking lol. This was actually a lot of fun and it is always good to challenge yourself as a writer so thank you for this!
> 
> Come fangirl with me on tumblr, scramblingminds


	25. Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “ There was never an us.” + and after that argument Paul has a bite scare but his coat protects him and Daryl's like "fuck okay you're right I love your annoying ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, cynthianicolexoxo this took me way too long to get done lol. But here it is! I made this work in my own way so I hope you like it! 
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Daryl was good at a lot of things. He could track like no other, his aim with any weapon was nearly unmatched and he was able to fix pretty much anything. What Daryl was absolute shit at? Relationships, of any kind. 

Daryl was a good friend, devoted and loyal but he was never good at keeping friendships going. Daryl wasn't the type to initiate, he didn't seek out companionship even when he needed it. He wasn't very good with words either, he had a habit of say the worst things at terrible times. So, people tended to either get tired of him or completely forget about him. He knew that the only reason Rick and he had stayed so close was the leader's refusal to let Daryl drift away. Daryl appreciated that more than he could ever say, no one but Merle had ever been so fixated on his presence in their life. 

Daryl was worse at romance, he had no practice in it. He hadn't ever been interested in having a relationship like that. He always figured he just wasn't the type. That's not to say he didn't have attractions and attachments to others, he just never got up the will to make anything happen. Then Paul Rovia came into his life like a whirlwind of firecrackers and grand theft auto. 

Daryl wanted the asshole as far away as possible in that first meeting because something in him scared him. Daryl would find out later from a giggling Enid that what scared him was just how smitten he was with the man, even after just a few seconds. 

Daryl didn’t act on it though, even when Paul picked up the habit of teasing and flirting with the redneck. Daryl knew he should have shut that shit down right away but he couldn't. It made his chest go tight in a way that should've been uncomfortable but he didn't want it to stop. 

Daryl did get annoyed with him at times, especially after the guy helped him at the Sanctuary and would hover and fret. He never treated Daryl any different though which the hunter was grateful for. His family had started acting like he was fragile, like there was something wrong and breakable in him. Paul didn't do that, he still flirted and called Daryl on his bullshit. 

Daryl just wasn't good with interactions, it's not that he wasn't good with people. It was the aspect of talking to people that he never got the hang of. That's why he wasn't surprised that he said the just wrong thing, yet again. 

After his fight with Rick, which he knew had been stupid and counterproductive he hadn't wanted to go home. Not just yet anyway. He was all raw nerves and unsteady emotions. He was pulling up to Hilltop before he even knew that's where he was headed. If asked Daryl might have been honest, he might have admitted that he needed to see Paul. Paul who had gotten so good at calming him down with thoughtful eyes and sure strong hands. 

All hope of finding some peace was blown out of his head the second he rolled through the gate. There was a hobbled together fence, inside were Saviors. A lot of Saviors. Daryl didn't even put his kick stand down as he got off his bike. 

"What the fuck is this?!" Daryl's voice made people jump, if he hadn't been so enraged he would have heard the way it roared. 

Maggie had heard Daryl's bike and came rushing out with Paul at her side. She hurried down toward him, "Daryl, let me explain." 

Daryl wasn't looking at her, he was watching how the Saviors stared at him. A few even had smirks and Daryl knew their faces but remembered their fist even more clearly. It fell over him a wave; the ghost of panicked pain that made his skin feel like it was splitting and blackening again. 

He hadn't been at the Sanctuary long but these Saviors had more freedom than he had ever been granted. His ears rang with the echoes that never-ending song and the back of his throat tasted like dog food. Daryl had lived through a lot of trauma in his life but what bastards just like these had done to him, that was a league of its own. 

"They are leverage, bargaining chips, if we ever need them." Maggie spoke softly, like even she might be a little scared of him. 

"They gotta die." Daryl's fingers itched for his bow but he had left it on his bike. 

"We can't kill them." Paul's voice was firm, like he was tired of the argument. 

"Why not?" Daryl glared over at him. 

"We don't execute people, we can't." Daryl almost wanted to laugh in Paul's face. He had already done that once today, no reason he couldn't again. 

"I can." Daryl only had six bullets in his revolver but that would be six less Saviors. He turned to the fence, hand reaching for his gun when Paul got in his way. His hands coming up to rest on Daryl's chest, stopping him. 

"Daryl, you can't, I won't let you." Paul's face was open in that sweet way of his but his stance was planted and ready for a fight. Like Daryl would actually ever try to hurt him. 

Part of Daryl wanted to shove him aside but the rest of him knew it was a fight he might not win. A fight he didn't really need to win. Daryl ground his teeth, fist clenched so tight his bones ached, "Why?" 

"There is going to be an after, this war is going to end and we're going to have to live with these people. This is to show there can be peace after Negan, we can all make this work," Paul's hands slowly ran down his arms and Daryl was annoyed at how the touch managed to sooth him, his fingers trailed over his wrist, "I'm doing this for us, for there to be a future worth being a part of." 

Daryl didn't know what made him do it. It could have been the anger that was still simmering under his skin. All the eyes on them as Paul's fingertips reached his knuckles. Or the panic at how he shouldn’t be so happy with the thought of a Paul centric future. 

"There was never an us," Daryl slapped his hands away, Paul's face falling as Daryl stepped back, "Do whatever ya want, but I ain't being a part of it." 

Daryl knew that was the exact wrong thing to say but he just made himself turn to leave. He needed to be gone. He had to get away from Hilltop and its prison of Saviors. Mostly, he had to get as far away from Paul's hurt expression as possible. 

"Daryl, wait." Paul tried but Daryl was already picking up his bike. 

He couldn't look at him as he started the engine and tore out of there. It had been a mistake to come there, he should've just gone home. He was just drawn to Hilltop, to the one person Alexandria didn't have. He had just screwed that all to hell, like always. 

It had been a lie; Daryl's biggest verbal defense was always to lie about how he felt. Daryl knew that for weeks now there had something growing in the space he and Paul occupied together. Something that simultaneously terrified and thrilled him. Daryl knew that had to be over now as he sped down the road. 

Suddenly a horn behind him nearly had him veering off the asphalt. A car came even next to him, Daryl glanced over to see Paul in the driver's seat pointing at the side of the road. Daryl slowed down to a stop, Paul parking the car on the shoulder and flung the door open. 

Daryl actually put his kickstand down but stayed seated on the bike. Paul's face was set in a hard expression as he stomped over, Daryl almost falling over when Paul's shoved him, "You don't get to do that! You don't get to just run off when a conversation goes south." 

Daryl righted himself, eyes pointedly not looking at Paul's blazing blues, "I ain't playin' house with no Saviors." 

"That's not what I meant," Paul crossed his arms, "And you know it." 

Daryl risked a glance through his bangs and the scout looked equally upset and exasperated. Daryl didn't know what to say. He wanted to apologize, take it back. Not the part about the Saviors but the other. Explain how he wasn't good with words and feelings but Paul always wanted both from him and he wanted to be good enough to give them to him. 

Sighing through his nose Paul dropped his arms to hang at his side, "Look, I don't expect you to deal with the prisoners, that would be an awful thing to ask of you. After what they did but we can't just kill them, okay?" 

Daryl wanted them dead but he knew he shouldn't be so blood thirsty. He couldn’t become like those bastards, no matter how easy it would be. The right thing was never easy. Daryl knew he had to get back in the habit of doing the tough stuff, like forgiving and asking for it too. 

Daryl nodded slowly and Paul reached over, tucking his hair behind his ear, "Hey, I'm sorry about the 'us' thing. It's just..." 

Daryl looked up to see Paul pulling his hand back to run his fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends and Daryl knew that was a nervous tick of his. Their eyes locked and Daryl felt like a grade-A asshole at how sad the ninjas were, "I thought that's where this was going." 

Paul paused, giving his hair another tug as he shifted on his heels, "Was I wrong?" 

Daryl wanted to scream, how could he ever have been the one to take the light from Paul's eyes? Daryl didn't know what he might have said or done but it was moot as the loud rumble of groans came out of seemingly nowhere. 

Walkers were stumbling out of the trees lining the road. Paul turned, knife slipping easily from its holster as Daryl grabbed his bow. There was maybe two dozen falling over each other to get to them. The first one fell with a bolt to the eye. Then it was arrows flying and blades sinking into soft skulls. 

Daryl took down the last one standing as Paul wiped his knives on his pants leg, "If I never see another walker, it'll be too soon." 

Paul grinned, "Tell me abo-" 

Paul let out a yelp as he fell forward, a walker with an arrow sticking out of its neck had dragged itself up enough to fall into the back of his knees. Paul's hands caught him before his face bounced off the ground, kicking back catching the thing in the shoulder. 

Paul tried to turn over as the rotting man scrambled to crawl up him. He cried out as pain shot up his side then the walker was hauled off him. Daryl tossed it back, boot coming down on its chest as he yanked the arrow free before burying it in the walker's temple. 

"Shit, shit, shit," Daryl hurried back to Paul who had sat up and was tugging at his shirt, "Are ya bit?" 

"I think I felt teeth," Paul's voice was pitched high and Daryl batted his hands away because they were shaking too much, "Daryl?" 

Daryl pulled his shirt loose from the belts on his hips and yanked it up. On the pale smooth skin of his left side was a purpling bruise. The indentations of the walkers few teeth but the skin wasn't broken, not even a scratch. His coat must have taken the brunt of the bite, saving the soft flesh below. 

"Fuck," Daryl sighed and Paul tensed up, eyes wide with fear before looking down too, "Yer alright." 

"Oh my god." Paul laughed, it was bordering on hysterical as Daryl dropped his shirt tail. 

Daryl's heart had kicked into high gear as soon as Paul went down. The walker floundering on top of him was one he thought he had taken down. Daryl honestly couldn't remember the last time he had been so scared. Even Negan didn't strike fear into him like the sound of Paul's pained yell. 

Paul flipped his tussled hair out of his face, breathing slowly returning to normal as Daryl's arms looped around his shoulders. Paul went still, the hug was a bit awkward, Daryl on his knees at his side and tugging Paul up into his wide chest. 

Daryl's breath was hot on his neck, "I'm sorry." 

Paul's hands tentatively came to rest on his back, "Daryl?" 

"I can't lose ya," Daryl felt his face go hot at the confession, "Not to Saviors or walkers or anything. I need ya and I'm sorry 'bout being shit at this." 

Paul chuckled, his hands gripping the back of Daryl's shirt tight as he pressed his face into Daryl's shoulder, "It's okay, we'll figure this 'us' thing out together." 

Daryl liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


	26. Hug Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I need a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon over on tumblr. This is what I came up with. Hopes it’s anything like what you were looking for! Enjoy.
> 
> Warning: none
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

When Daryl woke up to an empty bed he felt off kilter. Paul never got up before him, _ever_. It wasn't until he heard the loud retching came from the bathroom that Daryl realized that's what woke him in the first place. Daryl tossed the sheets back; the trailer was small so it wasn't but a few steps until he reached the closed door. It was too thin to really block any of the sounds coming from within. 

Daryl opened the door as the sink turned on. Paul was leaning heavily against the flimsy counter, splashing water on his face. The toilet had been flushed but the unmistakable smell of vomit still hung in the air. Daryl stepped inside, hand coming to rub over Paul's trembling back. 

"Ya alright?" Daryl knew it was a stupid question. The ninja was pale but his cheeks were blotchy. Paul gave a shaky sigh as he looked over at him with watery eyes. 

"Not really." Paul shook his head, groaning at the movement. Daryl reached up pressing the inside of his wrist to his forehead, he was burning up. 

Daryl opened their cabinet, pulling out some ibuprofen and shook out two tablets. Daryl pushed his sweaty hair back out his face, trying not to grimace at the extra dampness that had to be puke. He made Paul take the pills with slow sips of tepid water. 

"Get in the shower, I'll go grab Carson." Daryl instructed, fetching Paul a change of clothes and towel. 

"Daryl, I'm not dying." Paul tried to protest as Daryl got the shower running with lukewarm water. Paul however doubled over with a coughing fit that left him gagging weakly. 

"We'll let the Doc decide that." Daryl waited until a grumbling Paul climbed into the cubicle before he tugged on his boots. 

All the way over to the medical trailer Daryl tried to not think about the last time he had heard coughs like that. He shook his head as he remembered how they echoed of cement walls and metal bars. Carson wasn't happy to have a redneck pounding on his door before dawn but he grabbed his bag without hesitation after Daryl explained. 

Paul was hobbling to bed when they got there. He had pulled on the pajamas and managed to get his hair into a half way bun. Carson and Daryl both rushed to help him, the smaller man huffing at the treatment. Daryl moved to sit on the couch as Carson looked him over. 

Paul was tucked into the covers as his temperature was taken and Carson checked his throat and glands or whatever. After a little while Carson had him settled with a cool washcloth on his forehead after getting him to take a few more pills. He pulled a wastebasket to the side of the bed, just in case. 

"Looks like a stomach bug, at worse it might be the flu but your fever is already starting to go down which is good," Carson patted his leg as he packed up his bag, leaving a bottle with a few more doses of medicine on the side table, "Try to rest, drink plenty of water and have some soup when you feel up to it." 

Daryl felt some tension ease in him as Carson wish them goodnight. After what happened at the prison, that strange disease that killed so many, even a sniffle put Daryl on edge. Daryl grabbed an extra water bottle to set on the table, Paul smiling in thanks as he took a careful sip. 

"Ya need anything else?" Daryl asked as Paul laid back into the sheets with a sigh, he was so achy. 

Paul put on a face like he was thinking, Daryl rolling his eyes. Yeah, the guy clearly wasn't dying. Paul grinned, his voice hoarse and tired, "I need a hug." 

Daryl cocked an eyebrow at him, "Ya trying to infect me?" 

Paul tried to laugh but it made him cough a few times, "You asked what I needed." 

"And that's a hug?" Daryl shook his head but he was already moving the sheets aside so he could climb in. 

"Yep," Paul waited until Daryl settled before burrowing into his side with a raspy sigh, "No cure is better than Dixon cuddles." 

Daryl wrapped his arms around his sick boyfriend, "Spoiled brat." 

Daryl figured they wouldn't be missed because as Paul slowly dropped into sleep, he had no plans of leaving him any time soon. Daryl just squeezed him closer, not caring about the snot and drool that was getting on his shirt. Honestly, neither of them were surprised when Daryl woke up with a fever the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> Will I ever not write fluff? I don't believe so, lol. 
> 
> Scramblingminds on tumblr is where I chill.


	27. Make Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would really love to see Jesus quite genuinely nearly dying and how Daryl, TF and Hilltop react. Maybe he saves Daryl or is just generally being badass and self sacrificing. Mainly I just wanna see him genuinely touch and go, to the point where everyone is being told to say their goodbyes and to see what happens there. I just like to suffer really! Thanks :) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon, why you do this to me???! I tried to bring the angst but idk so I hope this is what you were hoping for. Enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: Some gore, blood and wound mentions. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

It had taken months for things to stabilize after the war. Over the course of only a few days so much got destroyed. Alexandria was nearly reduced to ash and the Hilltop took a fair share of damage but stayed standing. For weeks people from the different communities drifted around, working to rebuild walls and homes. Then it took even longer to get back to trading, since so much of the crops and livestock had been lost. 

Somehow, they all managed to survive and life seemed to go on. Ezekiel found the strength to lead again after being taken captive by the Saviors, Carol being at his side seemed to be a large part of it. Maggie was perfect for leadership at Hilltop, she got her hands dirty in every way possible so that it could go back to its former glory. Rick stepped back after Negan was locked away, Carl easily falling into his place and making sure Alexandria was revived. 

Daryl had a hard time after, finding a place for his anger. Even after the Saviors surrendered and Dwight took over Daryl just wanted them dead. He knew it couldn't be like that though, a certain ninja made that very clear to him. Slowly, his rage slipped away. It helped to have things to do; rebuild the wall and houses, go on runs to help restock all the pantries across the communities and when one Hilltop resident moved to Alexandria permanently. 

It started before the war, in the days after the satellite station. Paul Rovia managed to slide so easily into his life and make him remember feelings he thought he forgot a while back. Paul made him feel good, like he wasn't just a bundle of raw nerves waiting for the next thing to screw up. He made him feel like he was actually able to do the right thing, like letting the Saviors live even after all they did. 

Daryl had a feeling that he loved the man even before the real Negan showed up. Those emotions got put on the back burner for a while though. Daryl was focused on not falling to pieces after what happened that morning in that clearing and then when he was in the Sanctuary. Paul was still there through it all, he didn't back away when Daryl snapped or flinched away from touch at times. 

Daryl figured that meant maybe Paul loved him too. You had to love someone if you stay by them when you deserved them the least. Daryl often thought Paul deserved more than his twitchy personality and short fuse but Paul didn't leave. That's why it was so easy, that morning after huddling in the tunnels then sneaking to Hilltop, for Daryl to march right up to the scout and kiss him. 

They all could die at any moment, there was no sense in denying how they felt. Paul had leaned into it without hesitation, hands coming up to hold the back of Daryl's neck as if to dare him to break the kiss too soon. Paul didn't fight when Daryl told him he had to go after that, Rick needed him and they had to go back into the trenches. 

Paul had just kissed him again, long and deep. He didn't tell him to be careful or stay safe or to even come back to him. He didn't need to, Daryl could feel it in how tight he gripped his wrist before letting him go. Daryl wasn't safe or careful but he did come back, Paul took what he could get and that was a bloody Daryl Dixon. Which didn't seem to bother him in the least. 

After Alexandria had some life back Paul showed up one day. He had a duffle bag on his back and a smile on his face when he moved himself into Daryl's room. Daryl didn't even question him on it, he just cleared a drawer and let him know the side of the bed near the door was his. They never really had a conversation about it but after that it was clear they were together. 

Over time all Daryl's hurt and anger was replaced by the warmth the scout brought in. Daryl never took himself to be the touchy feely or romantic type but somehow with Paul it just came naturally. Paul was a physical person, he reached out for hands or patted shoulders often. Daryl wasn't like that with anyone save for his closest family and then Paul. 

So, when Paul came up to see him on his watch Daryl didn't think anything of slipping his arm around his shoulders. Paul was leaving soon for a run with Tara, Rosita and Aaron while Daryl had watch until midafternoon. Paul leaned into his side, leeching some of the larger man's warmth. Winter was fast approaching and the days were getting shorter and chillier. 

"I hope we can find some good coats today," Paul twisted around to tuck into Daryl leather jacket, "Some thermal underwear would be good too." 

Daryl snorted as he looked over Paul's head as the scout nuzzled into his neck, "Thought ya were some kinda badass but yer bellyaching about a little cold air." 

"I am a badass," Paul leaned back just enough to mock glare at the redneck, "I just prefer to be a warm one." 

Daryl shook his head, chuckling when Paul leaned forward to nip at the hinge of his jaw. Daryl reached up tugging his beanie down on his forehead getting a grunt of protest. Daryl squeezed him when Paul tried to wiggle away. Daryl grinned as Paul played at pouting up at him before leaning in to kiss his nose. It was a bit cold so Daryl repeated the gesture, not missing how Paul smiled and melted into him. 

Daryl trailed his lips over Paul's cheek, nuzzling into his beaded jaw and Paul just pressed closer with a content sigh. They both jumped at the loud wolf whistle that came from below them. Their faces went hot as they pulled apart enough to look down and see Rosita smirking with Tara and Aaron trying to conceal they were giggling like school girls. 

"Time to go, loverboy." Rosita jerked her thumb at the cars they hadn't notice pulling up to the gate. 

Paul stepped back, fixing his beanie as Daryl dipped forward to give him one more kiss to the corner of his mouth, "See ya later, Paul." 

Paul smiled softly as he moved to climb down the ladder, "We'll be back before dark, I'll meet you at home." 

Daryl nodded watching him reach the ground and go to the car with Tara behind the wheel while the other two got in the second car. Paul paused just long enough to wave up at him as the gate was opened for them. Daryl waved back as he climbed in and soon they were heading down the road. Daryl leaned against the wall, watching them fade away and admitting to only himself that he really wouldn't mind some thermals. 

\---------------------------- 

Daryl was a bit on edge when it got to be dinner time. The sun was creeping closer and closer to the horizon but they still weren't back. Rick and Michonne could see the tension in him as they ate. Daryl didn't voice anything, he ate and moved to the couch with Judith. He read to her when she shoved a book at him and curled into his lap. Carl was helping Michonne with the dishes when they heard it, the sound of a horn getting closer. 

Daryl sat up whispering to Judith, "Go ta yer room like we practiced, ya remember?" 

Judith nodded and whispered back, "Yes, Uncle Daryl." 

"Good girl," Daryl kissed her temple and nudged her, "Don't move 'til we come get ya." 

She nodded again and ran up the stair. He and Rick had been teaching her to go in her room, into her closet and hide to keep her safe. Daryl snatched up his bow running to meet where more than half the Safe Zone was piling around the gate. The horn was getting louder, head light beams pouring up the road. 

"It's one of ours!" Scott yelled down and they rushed to get the gate open. 

The horn stopped as soon as the car came to a screech halt inside. Aaron was behind the wheel and franticly opened the door. He was covered in blood, his hands shaking as he hurried to get the back door open. 

"Someone, help!" Aaron yelled. 

Daryl, Rick and Tobin rushed forward. Rosita was sitting in the backseat, more blood drenching her chest and streaking her face, which was set in a hard expression. When they got closer they could see in the dim light the source of the blood. 

"PAUL?!" Daryl felt sick. His knees going a little weak and Rick grabbed him to keep him up. 

Clutched tight to Rosita was Paul's head, beanie gone and hair one clump of red. He wasn't moving, it barely looked light he was breathing as Aaron and Tobin carefully lifted him from the car. He was limp, face white and soaked with blood. 

"Tara went to get Carson," Rosita rushed out of the car, "Get him to the infirmary." 

"What happened?" Rick asked as they followed the men carrying the scout. 

Daryl didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to fix this. Paul already looked dead as they got him on an exam table. He wanted to grab him but was terrified to touch him. Rosita was grabbing bandages and alcohol off the self before moving to start sifting through Paul's wet hair. 

"We had just gotten to a store, it didn't look too bad, only a few walkers but there were people inside, seven of them," Aaron supplied as Rosita revealed a deep gash from his left temple running down behind his ear, "They attacked as soon as we set foot inside." 

"They didn't have guns but the ambush was enough to catch us off guard," Rosita cleaned the wound, it was still trickling steadily, "Jesus took out three of them before we even got one each. None of us saw the last guy." 

Rosita sniffled, swiping at her cheek uncaring of the blood she left behind as she compressed the wound. Aaron's voice cracked, "Jesus was turning to make sure we were alright then there was a crack and he went down. Guy hit him with something, looked like a cane or piece of wood. He didn't even see the coward." 

Daryl could feel his blood boiling. Paul had been protecting the group, which was such his nature and that asshole had snuck up on him. Daryl didn't know he was shaking until Michonne grabbed his hand and squeezed. It wasn't to calm him, that wasn't a possibility but it did help. 

"Tara shot the guy and we grabbed Jesus and booked it, Tara should be on the way with Carson by now," Aaron looked over at Daryl, "I'm so sorry, Daryl." 

"Did ya hit him?" Daryl looked over to see Aaron shake his head, "Then don't start with that shit, wasn't y'all's fault." 

Daryl stayed planted at the end of the bed as everyone started filtering out, giving Rosita space as she tried to slow the bleeding. It was an hour and a trashcan full of gauze later that Carson got there. He took over for the Latina, he whispered to her and she nodded after a moment. 

Rosita walked over and linked her arm through Daryl's, looking up at him with big watery eyes as she started pulling him toward the door. He tried to protest, dig his heels in but she shushed him and keep tugging. She closed the door once they were on the other side and Daryl leaned his head against the wood. 

"Have faith in Carson, Daryl." Maggie's voice came from behind him, he hadn't even known she had come but it wasn't a surprise. 

Daryl didn't have faith in much. He had never been the praying kind or the type who had faith in what he couldn't see. He didn't much believe in people either, not after everything he had been through. Daryl sighed shaking his head as her arms wrapped around his waist. 

Daryl could feel her hold him close, her slowly growing bump pressing warmly into his back. Her head resting on his shoulder, not trying to get him to move from the spot. He covered her hand with his as she whispered, "Then believe in Jesus, Daryl." 

Daryl swallowed thickly, the pain in his voice plain even to him, "I do." 

\-------------------------- 

Carson was frank, he didn't know the extent of the damage. The wound was easy enough to stitch and clean, getting the scout on antibiotics to prevent infection. The trauma wasn't something he could measure. There was swelling but it wasn't as bad as it could have been and Paul was still breathing on his own. Only time would tell and if Paul didn't wake up to eat he would starve, they didn't have the means for a feeding tube and the fluids he was on would only keep him going so long. 

"So, what's the odds?" Daryl asked from where he was sitting next to the bed. The room was packed with everyone it seemed as Carson checked Paul's eyes with a light again. 

The scout didn't look any better. His skin was just as pale even with the blood cleaned away. Eyelids looking bruised and lips ashen. Carson had to shave the hair around the wound so get to it easier, only about a half inch of bare skin around the bandage. 

"Do you want the honest answer or the sugarcoated one?" Carson sighed, rubbing his eyes either from emotion or tiredness or both. 

"No bullshit, doc." Daryl felt someone squeeze his shoulder but he didn't even look to see who. His eyes locked on Paul, on the movement of his chest with each slow breath. 

Carson nodded clearing his throat, "It would probably be best to not get your hopes up too high. Make peace." 

Daryl felt like he had been hit in the chest, his ribcage was crushing in on him but he didn't move to do more than nod. He felt lost, all he wanted was to ask Paul what he was supposed to do but he couldn't. Paul was laying on that little bed with his head bandaged up and who knows what kind of brain damage. 

Over the next few days Daryl barely moved from Paul's side, only to use the bathroom. People came and went, some sitting for hours while others briefly expressed their condolences, like Paul was already dead. Daryl didn't say much, even to Maggie or Rick when they came by. Daryl sat through every range of farewell and each one just made him number. 

It didn't feel real, every time Daryl passed out in the uncomfortable chair he wondered if he would wake up in bed with Paul sound asleep next to him. He could kiss his whiskered chin and those kaleidoscope eyes would open. Daryl woke up each day with increasingly bad neckache and still shut eyelids. 

By the end of the fourth day Daryl was afraid. He didn't want to bury anyone else, he couldn’t lose someone again. Daryl didn't know how to function without Paul now. Paul who could calm him with a touch or rile him up with just a grin. Paul who helped him find the Daryl he almost forgot how to be. Paul who was so strong and selfless and kind and didn't deserve to be taken out by a coward with a stick. 

Tara and Aaron had told him in detail how when they got attacked Paul hadn't hesitated to act. Moving ahead of the others, drawing the three men away from the others and swiftly taking care of them. How he turned to see if they needed them, caring about them being safe more than himself. The new world needed people like Paul and Daryl just couldn't accept this. 

Daryl scooted his chair up to the side of the bed, his aching body leaning on the edge as he picked up Paul's hand. His fingertips tracing over knuckles and small scars that came from years of training, he kissed the palm, "Don't leave me, please Paul." 

Daryl sniffed leaning to rest his head on Paul's thigh, watching his chest rise and fall, "I can't say goodbye anymore, baby. I'm not strong without ya." 

Daryl felt the tears dripping onto the white sheet under his head, not caring if anyone came in and saw him. He closed his eyes, squeezing Paul's limp hands, "I don't want to miss ya, too." 

\------------------------------ 

Daryl must have fallen asleep because next thing he knew his back was screaming for him to move. He didn't want to though. The fingers combing through his hair was so soothing, trailing down to rub his neck then repeat the motion. All the last days had been was pain and worry and it felt so nice. 

After just a few more moments he gave in and blinked slowly, eyes stinging from the overhead light. They took a minute to focus, the hand pausing to cup his cheek and Daryl leaned into it before realizing what he was doing. 

It slowly coming to him that no one should be that comfortable petting him, "You look like shit." 

Daryl head popped up at the dry, raspy voice that was followed by a hard cough. Daryl locked eyes with seafoam ones, ones he hadn't seen in almost a week. Paul grinned down at him, awake and in need of water and Carson. Daryl moved to grab the bottle by the bed, the scout taking a small grateful sip. 

With a trembling hand Daryl cupped Paul's cheek, the smaller man smiling at the touch and this was real "Yer a sight for sore eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> So, like fuck that mid season finale, right???? Come see me bitch about it on tumblr, Scramblingminds


	28. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dance with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised Anon, time for #37- “ Dance with me!” . I had a little bit of modern Non-ZA AU fun with this one! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Daryl had been nursing a scotch and coke with Rick when the door opened drawing his eye. They were at a table at Rocky's, the one descent bar in town, winding down from a long week. Daryl was still a rookie, how Rick convinced him to even join the department he still didn't know, so he did a lot of the grunt work. He was honestly enjoying it though, even the long boring patrols and playing resource officer at the high school some days. Daryl was absolutely certain he had never seen the man who just walked in and it was a small town. 

Daryl usually reserved the word beautiful for Judith but this guy was just that. All long hair, perfectly trimmed beard around full lips and even from the distance they were at Daryl could see how blue his eyes were. He was alone when he breezed in, heading right for the bar and sitting down. Daryl's eyes snapped to Rick when the sheriff chuckled. 

"What?" Daryl snipped as his cheeks went warm, glad for the loud music because he might have not had full control of his volume. 

"Nothing, man," Rick glanced over at the bar, the guy ordering a drink and tucking his hair behind his ears, "He's cute, huh?" 

Daryl choked on his swallow of drink, glaring at his best friend, "Shut the hell up." 

"Just sayin'." Rick smirked leaning back in his chair, enjoying how red Daryl's face had gotten. 

Daryl wasn't very open about his attractions but he wasn't a closest case either. It just wasn't most people's business that he got just as turned on by long expansions of muscle as he did by soft smooth skin. Daryl hadn't realized just how badly he had been staring though but the guy was something else. 

"Looks like you're not the only one who noticed." Rick's voice lost its joking tone as he nodding to the other side of the bar. 

Daryl looked over to see a man, he's name was Al or something similar, looking the guy at the bar over. There was this look in his eye, like he had just spotted prey. Daryl didn't really know Al, just that he had been brought in a few times because of being accused of harassment. Nothing ever stuck but that didn't make it untrue. Daryl watched as he pulled out his phone and aimed it at the guy, a grinning spreading across his face that would have made the Cheshire cat uneasy. 

Daryl and Rick shared a look, they weren't on duty but they would be more than happy to haul the guy in if need be. When Al stood up Daryl was already shoving his chair back, his legs closing the distance between their table and the bar. Daryl let instinct take over as he reached the long-haired man's side. 

Daryl realized that his eyes had a little green in them too when he looked up at him. He cocked an eyebrow and Daryl blurted, "Dance with me!" 

Well, Daryl just learned his instincts were a bit shit. That's what he came up with? The guy's eyes widen before they bounced down Daryl's front then back up to his face. Daryl knew he didn't look great, he had been tired and grabbed the first clean set of clothes he touched and his vest before heading for the bar. Daryl could feel his neck go red before the guy smiled up at him and it was so prettily crooked, "Sure!" 

He stood up, tossing back his drink before turning to Daryl. Daryl felt ridiculous as he led them onto the dance floor situated off to the side of the bar. It being Friday night there were a good bit of people in the bar and bobbing to the music. Daryl wasn't not a great dancer, he wasn't even what most would call good. 

He felt like a fool as the guy found the rhythm and was moving perfectly to the beat. Daryl glanced back, Al had sat back down but was still watching them. Daryl looked over at Rick nodded with thumbs up and a grin. Daryl really wanted to flip him off but he just stepped in closer. He still had to yell over the music, "Do ya know that guy?" 

His dance mate looked over at Al when Daryl nodded in his direction and shook his head, "No, I just moved here a few days ago." 

That explained why Daryl hadn't seen him before, "I think he took yer picture or somethin' and was watching ya." 

The guy went still for a moment before grinning and going back to moving to the beat, "So, you decided to protect me?" 

Daryl rubbed at his chin, clearing his throat, "It’s my job, so..." 

"Cop?" The brunette moved even closer when Daryl nodded as the song switched to something slower, "You got a name, officer?" 

"Dixon," Daryl watched as the smaller man grabbed his hands and placed them on his waist, "Daryl Dixon." 

"My friends call me Jesus," He looped his arms loosely around Daryl's shoulders, laughing at the face Daryl made at the name, "But Paul works too." 

Daryl definitely liked the second option better. Paul pressed in close as the song went on, glancing over Daryl's shoulder, "He's gone." 

Daryl looked and sure enough Al had left at some point. Daryl was a bit unsure what to do now. He had started dancing with Paul to get Al disinterested and that had worked. He hated dancing but he didn't want to leave Paul's company either. He seemed like a little firecracker and if the firmness under Daryl's hands was any indication, Paul probably could've handled the prick himself. 

"So, mission accomplished?" Paul leaned back as the song came to an end. 

Daryl hated how disappointed Paul sounded and Daryl knew it just seemed like he was playing a good cop. Defending the innocent from creeps but that wasn't really it. He just didn't want Al looking at Paul like that. People around them started moving to the next pounding song but they didn't move, Paul had this look like he was daring Daryl to do something. To do anything and Daryl really liked that spunk. 

"Yeah," Daryl nodded and Paul moved to step back but Daryl grabbed his elbow to stop him from getting far, "But would ya mind if I bought ya a drink?" 

Paul's crooked smile was back, "I'd like that, Daryl." 

Daryl thought his face would never stop burning as Paul laughed when he told him how much he hated dancing over their whiskeys. Paul promised that they never had to dance again and the underlying vow of them spending time together in the future eased Daryl's embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> My ask box is always open over at Scramblingminds on tumblr


	29. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’ve had this idea stuck in my head for a while, so how about a prompt where Jesus is narcotic (they meant narcoleptic) or something similar, possibly being caused by that hit to the head by Daryl. I’d love to see some cuddling and guilty feeling Daryl because of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sporty-cus on tumblr here is my best shot! I don’t know a lot about narcolepsy but I did some research and I hope I did it justice. I am no medical professional though, so sorry if I was way off. I just tried to make this as sweet and soft as I could.
> 
> Warnings: Medical Mentions. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

The first time Paul fainted midsentence Daryl nearly had a heart attack. One minute they were going over the plan for a run and the next he was going down. Daryl caught him before he hit the ground and spent twenty minutes trying to get him to come around. When the ninja did Daryl tried to get him to go see Carson. Paul waved it off, saying he was fine and Daryl didn't press. 

Over the next weeks Daryl did start paying more attention. He noticed how at times Paul's voice would get a bit slurred and he had to shake his head for a moment before it went away. Paul also would disappear off and on somedays, it wasn't everyday but it happened enough for Daryl to pick up on it once he was looking. 

It wasn't until he and Paul were out on a run and it happened that Daryl put his foot down. They were on the way home, truck loaded down with supplies they had fought walkers tooth and nail to get. Paul was rambling about something, Daryl just nodding along when he stopped. Daryl looked over and felt his stomach drop to see Paul slumped against the door sound asleep. 

"I'm fine!" Paul was almost yelling as he stomped into their trailer, Daryl trailing behind not backing down this time. 

"Ya ain't though," Daryl was equally loud as he slammed the door behind him, "Ya can't just pass out when yer out there like that." 

"I was fine." Paul tossed his coat off and was pulling his hands free of his gloves. 

"Something is wrong, Paul. This ain't normal." Daryl crossed his arms, ready to argue for however long as needed. 

"I know it is, babe but I'm used to it now." Paul let out an exasperate sigh as he removed his knives for the night. 

"Used to it? How long this been goin' on?" Daryl cocked an eyebrow as Paul moved to tug his crossbow off his shoulder and put it beside the door. Even in the middle of an argument he was still going about is nightly routine which Daryl shouldn't find so adorable. 

"A while," Paul tried but Daryl wasn't taking that as answer, "Since the truck door hit me, it started a little bit after that." 

The truck? Daryl blinked, that was almost a year ago. Paul had somehow managed to hide this from Daryl, from all of them that long. Paul problems were caused by the blow to the head from the truck. Daryl felt nauseous, that had been his fault, if he hadn't been fighting with Paul he wouldn't have gotten hurt like that. 

Something most have shown on Daryl's face because Paul grabbed his arms and pried them open. He pulled Daryl forward making him wrap his arms around the smaller man. Daryl gripped his back tightly, he had never meant to hurt Paul so badly. To affect his life so detrimentally. 

"Hey, I'm alright." Paul soothed combing his fingers through Daryl's hair. 

"Ya ain't, Paul," Daryl leaned forward to press their foreheads together, "What if ya knock out when yer in danger? What if it had happened when we were takin' down those walkers earlier?" 

"I'll be fine," Paul pressed his finger to Daryl's lips to shush him, "So long as I have you with me, I'll be just fine." 

"I did this to ya." Daryl whispered and Paul shook his head, nuzzling his nose against the rednecks. 

"It was an accident, don't you dare blame yourself," Paul started walking them back toward the bed, "But I know you will. I don't and never will, Daryl, so come lie down with me." 

Daryl didn't fight when Paul tugged him down, their boots getting tossed aside. Daryl ran his fingers through Paul's hair, Paul snuggling close to his chest. Daryl knew he would never leave Paul's side now, not that he had ever had a plan to. He would protect Paul from his own brain. The brain he scrambled the wiring in. 

"Ya tired?" Daryl asked as Paul pressed a kiss to Daryl's chin. 

Paul leaned up, grin in place as he crawled on top of the older man, "Nope." 

Daryl smirked, Paul was still Paul. Just with unexpected naps but Daryl could handle that. He could handle anything for Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> Again, I have no personal experience with narcolepsy but I tried my best. Let me know if I was WAY off.


	30. Pick Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Was wondering if you could do one where Daryl asks Jesus if he can teach him how to pickpocket but while Jesus is teaching him he keeps stealing his stuff (cigarettes, bandana, etc.) (pre relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Anon, here you go! I hope this is what you had in mind. I had a little fun with this one lol. Please, enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Crack

"You want me to what?" Paul chuckled, quirking an eyebrow up at Daryl. 

Daryl let out an annoyed sigh, it had taken him a while to work up the nerve to even ask so he didn't need to be laughed at, "Ya heard me." 

Daryl knew how to do a lot of things but pickpocketing was not on that list. After seeing how easily Paul swiped Rick's keys back at that gas station, he figured the guy had the skill down pat. Daryl had meant to ask sooner than a lot of shit went down. Now that Negan was locked up and the war over Daryl remembered to get around to asking. 

"When will you ever have to pick someone's pocket?" Paul grinned. 

"When will you?" Daryl gruffed crossing his arms, his neck burning when Paul laughed again. 

"Touche, alright I'll teach you." Paul agreed. 

Over the next few days he showed Daryl the basics. Use distractions and misdirect then snatch. Paul was explaining how he would go about taking Rick's watch off his wrist when he started casually tossing a lighter. Daryl did a double take and patted his pocket, sure enough that was his zippo in Paul's hand. Daryl grabbed it from midair with a glare as Paul blinked at him innocently. 

By the end of the week it was like a competition. Daryl would try to lift something off Paul's person without him noticing and Paul would do the same. Daryl loathed to admit he was losing. So far, Paul had caught him every time. Paul was undefeated. 

Daryl was chatting with Maggie about the next crop when Paul swaggered up, Daryl's bandana around his neck. He was busy sharpening his buck knife when Paul plopped down next to him, asking him to saw him the proper why to do that. Next thing he knew he was being offered a cigarette from his pack that was supposed to be in his jacket lying next to him. He hadn't even seen Paul move. 

Daryl didn't like to be out done, he hated it actually. Each of Paul triumphant grins didn't help either. Daryl had to get one over on Paul, just one. Daryl saw his moment on the third day of their unofficial contest. He and Paul had traveled to Alexandria; Daryl was going home while Paul was coming for a visit. 

When they arrived they headed to Rick's, a small gathering was going on at the house. Nothing major, just friend's coming together to enjoy some food and company. Paul quickly got into a conversation with Eugene and Daryl made his move. Paul was entranced with the man's extravagant storytelling, he didn't even notice Daryl coming up at his side. 

After a few minutes Paul glanced over at Daryl, seeming surprised to see him. He smiled moving to turn back to Eugene when his head snapped back, "Is that mine?" 

Daryl gave him a confused look but didn't stop twirling the butterfly knife in his hand. Paul's hand went to his belt, finding the case for said knife empty. Daryl couldn't help smirking as Paul gasped excitedly, like he was proud. With a twist of his wrist the knife was shut and Daryl held it out to him. 

Paul took it, returning it to its case before clapping with an approving nod. Daryl just kept grinning as he walked over to where Tara and Michonne were, at least he had beat Paul this time. Daryl took the offered cup of punch from Tara and he felt it. His hand whipped back closing around a wrist, the hand sneaking into his back-pocket freezing. 

"Nice try, brat but I ain't even got nothing back there." Daryl turned to see Paul giving him puppy dog eyes. 

"I wouldn't say there's _nothing_." Paul's face stayed angelic even as his fingers squeezed. 

Daryl's face when hot, his ears on fire at the ass grab. Part of him was so embarrassed and that pissed him off but the other part, the other part wanted to laugh at the ninja's antics. He had gotten too use to the younger man to be truly offended by the gesture even if it took him off guard. Daryl made a choked sound in the back of his throat, some strange laugh slash cough thing and his fingers tightened on Paul's wrist. 

Paul blinked over at Tara and Michonne, who were both hiding their smiles in their cups, "I should be running, shouldn't I?" 

Tara snorted as Michonne answered, "It would be the wise choice." 

Paul looked at Daryl's red face then down at his hand before twisting his wrist free, "Yep, bye!" 

Daryl threw his cup down as he gave chase, "Get back here ya little prick!" 

Paul laughed as he dodged around other guests, Daryl hot on his heels. Neither of them knew what the redneck planned to do when he caught him but they both were eager to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love hearing from y'all!
> 
> I spend my time on tumblr under Scramblingminds if you want to join me.


	31. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “ What a pretty sight. ” + “ Good boy. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an Anon on tumblr. Sorry this took me a little bit Anon! So, I’m just going to throw you this filth and run away! Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Smut. Anal sex. Kinda praise kink, if you squint the right way. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Sometimes Daryl hated how he was an early riser. It made the days longer getting up at the crack of dawn every day. It was worth it for the most part, he usually got a lot done in the daylight hours. He was almost glad that Paul was not an early bird, often sleeping for a few more hours after Daryl left the bed. Waking up to a sleep warm and rumpled Paul was the best bonus. 

Daryl kicked the sheets down, their bodies sticky with sweat from the spring night. Paul grumbled, rolling onto his stomach to bury his face into his pillow. Daryl propped up on his elbow, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as they adjusted to the dim glow starting to fill the room. Daryl looked over at the sleeping man next to him, this really did make waking up so early not so bad. 

Paul's back was a long line of pale skin the moved with his slow breaths. His dark hair was fanned over the pillowcase and his shoulder blades. Daryl's eyes trailed down the curve of his spine then over the swell of his ass. The sight of Paul like this was enough to get his dick fattening against his thigh. They hadn't put clothes back on the night before, they hadn't even cleaned up before passing out. 

The dawn light gave Paul skin a warm glow as Daryl reached out running his fingertips over his shoulders. Soft hair getting pushed aside with ease and Paul groaning turning his face out of his pillow. Daryl traced down Paul's back, connecting the few freckles before his palm came to rest on Paul's hip. The younger man wiggled under the touch, a sound that was a lot like a giggle coming from his throat. 

Daryl had a feeling Paul wasn't nearly as asleep as he was playing at appearing. Daryl pressed his lips against Paul's shoulder as he moved to cup that perfect backside. Daryl could see how Paul's breathing changed, increasing in speed as Daryl hand spread his cheeks. 

"Damn," Daryl breathed, "What a pretty sight." 

His hole was a bright pink, still damp from lube and semen. Daryl brushed his finger over the rosy skin and Paul gasped. He seemed to be done pretending to sleep. Daryl looked up to see Paul looking back at him, eyes so blue in the morning sun and cheeks darkened with color. 

"G'mornin'." Daryl mumbled as Paul reached back to tangle his hand in Daryl's hair. 

Paul kissed him deep, even with the morning breath, moaning happily into his mouth, "Yeah, it is." 

Daryl snorted as he leaned back to kiss down Paul's bearded jaw and nuzzle into his neck. Paul sighed, his leg pulling up toward his chest giving Daryl more access. Daryl pressed his finger against the pliant flesh, Paul arching his back as he rolled onto his side. Daryl snaked his arm under Paul's neck to cradle it as he pulled him flush to his chest. 

Daryl slipped one finger in, the slick slide making him ache as Paul whined, "Yer sore." 

"A bit," Paul twitched back against Daryl's hand, "But I can take it, babe." 

Daryl let a second finger press in alongside the first, Paul trembled reaching back to grab Daryl's hip. Daryl nipped at his shoulder, "Don't wanna hurt ya." 

Paul let out a breathy laugh, tipping his head back to nuzzle against Daryl's, "It doesn't hurt, feels so good." 

Daryl slowly pulled his fingers out, the drag making Paul gasp. Paul grabbed his hand bringing it around to cup his dick, already dripping and making even more of a mess of the sheets. Paul turned his head so he could whisper right against Daryl's temple, "I need you, Daryl." 

Paul just had him the night before, mere hours ago but he was already a needy mess again. Daryl had that power over him, one touch or look and he was ready for what the man wanted to give him. Daryl was the same way, all it took was one certain glance from Paul and he was hard. 

Daryl kissed any skin he could reach as he hooked Paul's leg over his and slid down to line himself up. Daryl shuddered as he slipped over the slick skin, Paul leaning back into it eagerly, "Such a good boy, I'll be gentle." 

Paul moaned, one hand twisting in the sheets while the other clutched Daryl's hip as Daryl sank slowly inside. It was obscenely wet, sticky in a pleasant way as Daryl's hips came flush with Paul's ass. Daryl paused, Paul was tighter than usual around him. The fuck from the night before may have been just a bit too rough but Paul didn't complain then either. 

"Ya alright?" Daryl's hand rubbed over Paul quivering stomach as the ninja nodded. 

"Please move," Paul ground back against him, "I'll die if you don't move." 

"Hurt?" Daryl rolled his hips carefully, Paul's back arching with a whimper. 

"I'm so sensitive, babe," Paul gasped, nails digging into Daryl's skin as Daryl shifted inside him, "Right there, oh God." 

Daryl made a point to press into that spot, he wasn't really thrusting because it felt too amazing to withdraw from the smaller man, "Yer so good for me, baby, so pretty." 

Daryl could see the corner of Paul's lip twitch up but the smile was drowned out by a moan. Paul's hand moved from Daryl's grinding hip and laced his fingers through Daryl's on his stomach. His lips trembling as he turned silently begging for kisses. He gasped against Daryl's cheek, "I'm already going to come." 

Daryl groaned, pressing inside Paul just a bit harder making Paul cry out, "Go ahead, Paul, I'm right there with ya." 

Daryl barely got had the words out before Paul whimpered, eyes closing as he released over his thigh and the sheets. Daryl grunted at the clenching heat of Paul's body and was coming inside him for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. 

Paul slumped forward onto his pillow, dragging air into his lungs as he shivered when Daryl gently pulled out. Daryl combed his hair back from his face, Paul smiling at Daryl's weight on his back as he kissed Paul's jaw. Paul planted his hands on the bed and pushed until Daryl sat up. Paul winced as he climbed off the bed. 

"I'm so gross right now." Paul laughed as he got to his feet, thighs trembling at the strain. 

Daryl couldn’t help staring. Red bite marks and whisker burn dotted Paul's shoulders. A mix of fluids was started to trail down the inside of his thighs, if Daryl was a younger man that might had caused more than a twitch in his groin. 

"Yer fuckin' gorgeous." Daryl sighed as Paul stretched with a groan. 

"You only think that because you love me." Paul grinned like the little shit he was. 

Daryl shrugged standing so loop his arms around Paul's waist, kissing him softly, "True, so how about I take a shower with the beautiful man I love?" 

Paul hummed before slipping his arms around Daryl's neck, "Only if you can carry him, old man." 

Daryl snorted easily ducking down to sweep Paul up into his arms, "Deal, ya spoiled brat." 

Paul laughed as Daryl headed for the bathroom. Yeah, waking up to mornings like this weren't too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> I never know if my smut is good or awful or what lol. But I still keep writing it. 
> 
> Scramblingminds on tumblr my dudes.


	32. You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Are you drunk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon wanted "Are you drunk?" with angst. So, Anon I hope this is what you wanted. I tried to stay with the angst but fluff crept in there too. Well, Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: angsty fluff, Daryl have low self esteem okay?
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

The first kiss landed on Daryl's cheek and he jerked back so hard he almost knocked himself over. Paul flinched back, like he was preparing to be hit but Daryl would never do that again. Daryl hadn't been so taken by surprise in a long time. One moment he was chatting with Paul then the ninja was just leaning in, Daryl couldn't even remember what they had been talking about. 

Daryl rubbed at his cheek, not in disgusted but because it was still tingling. Daryl's heart was beating the shit out of his ribs as they stared at each other. Daryl wanted to start pacing the small space that was Paul's trailer from his nerves but he couldn't move. Daryl knew there had been something there between them, simmering just under the surface but he figured it would fade with time. He never expected Paul to just lay one on him like that. 

"Are you drunk or somethin'?" Daryl's voice cracked and he was determined to ignore that. 

"No!" Paul blurted before his eyes squinted, "What does that mean?" 

Daryl chewed on his lip, his bangs hanging over his face, "Ya kissed me." 

Paul blinked for a moment before huffing, "Yeah, I was there, sober." 

Daryl shifted on his heels, not wanting to be having this conversation. When he didn't say anything else Paul crossed his arms, "Did you really never notice I was flirting with you? I mean, you let me and I thought you were flirting back." 

Daryl continued to gnaw at his lip, "I knew." 

"But me kissing you was that much of a shock?" Paul ducked making Daryl look at him instead of the ground. 

"Guess I figured ya were just messin' around." Daryl mumbled. 

"Were you messing around?" Daryl shrugged, face red and he couldn't verbally answer that, Paul could see the truth though like always, "Is it that hard to believe I like you, Daryl?" 

Daryl grunted at the question, he had hoped they'd never have this talk. He always figured the ninja would find the next guy who caught his fancy and move on like Daryl didn't exist, like people always did. Daryl knew the day would come with Paul, the guy was just too good for the redneck. People like Paul and folks like Daryl didn't mix. 

"I ain't..." Daryl shoved his hands in his pockets, taking a step back. He wondered if he could book it out of the trailer before Paul could catch him. 

"You are?" Paul made a gesture for him to elaborate. 

Daryl sighed, "I ain't good enough fer ya." 

Paul made a face that was part just ugly confusion and some upset, "Excuse me?" 

"Yer you," Daryl gestured at him then at himself, "People like me don't get people like ya." 

Paul pressed his fingers to his eyes, the fight seeming to drain from him, "You are ridiculous." 

Daryl nodded and Paul snorted taking a step toward him. Daryl moved like he wanted to back away but Paul grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Paul squeezed to hold him place, "Daryl, do you even have a clue who you are?" 

Daryl didn't get a chance to answer before Paul did, "You are the bravest, strongest, kindest and most badass sweetheart I have ever met." 

"I'm not." Daryl felt like his face was on fire as Paul smiled up at him. 

"You are, don't fight me, you always lose," Paul carefully took Daryl's other hand, Daryl let him, "I like you, Daryl and I know the feeling is mutual." 

Daryl knew he should argue but he just couldn't. Not with how nice Paul's hands felt and how beautiful his eyes were. Paul leaned in to whisper, "So, can a guy like me kiss you?" 

Daryl swallowed, licking his abused lip before nodding slowly. Paul held his eyes for just another beat before tilting up on his toes. Their beards scraped as Paul's lips found his this time. The second kiss was far better than the first. Daryl dared to wonder, what would the next ones be like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all! 
> 
> I wrote this in like 30 minutes and I think it shows lol but I like it! 
> 
> I am forever taking prompts over on tumblr, drop them in my ask box, scramblingminds


	33. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You did all this for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely vbabe14 here it is! I had a blast with this one. I live for fluff and smut is so fun for me. You are so awesome, so I hope this lives up, enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Fluff
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Paul was exhausted. The run he just got back from was supposed to be a two-day trip but an extra day was unexpectedly added. A herd of walkers distracted them on their way to Alexandria and it was just a bit too big to leave alone. Carl had been in the driver's seat, kid had to learn, and glanced over at Paul then back at Rosita. They had to lead it away and after radioing their plain back home they did just that. 

Rick had answered needlessly reminding them to be careful and they had an extra twenty-four before search parties went out. It had been easy enough, laying on the horn and creeping the herd into another county. Time consuming but easy. 

Rosita passed the time by crawling into the back of the SUV and digging into the bags of clothing they had found. She would hold something up and they would guess who would take the item. Paul might have claimed a few flannel shirts for a certain redneck, he loved his man's arms but it was getting just a bit too chilly. 

By the time they reached home the next night Paul was beyond ready to get out of the car. They all groaned stretching as they rolled out, Michonne and Tara taking over their cargo so they could get some rest. Paul booked it home, not having to be told twice. He and Daryl had taken over the house next to Rick's and Paul figured that's where he would find the archer. 

Paul almost moaned as he walked in the door, something smelled amazing. Paul hung his coat up by the door, kicking his boats off as he removed his weapons belts. He dropped his bag, unloading it could wait for later. His socks slipped on the hardwood as he nearly skipped to the kitchen. 

Daryl paused, looking up from where he was stirring a pot of sauce. Paul took in the sight of him, three days apart was just too long. Daryl's hair was damp and pushed back from his face. He was only clad in a pair of soft sweat pants, the heat on and making the house toasty. Paul also noticed how clean the house was. 

The counters that had a habit of collecting clutter were rearranged and spotless. The floor was freshly swept and it smelled like it just been mopped. All the blankets that accumulated on the couch were folded and the bookcase had been straightened up. Overall, Paul had just home to a clean house, delicious food and a handsome man. He had no idea how he ever got so lucky. 

Daryl had a tiny smile on his lips when Paul finally looked back at him. Paul rushed to him, his feet sliding on the tile as he grabbed Daryl around the waist for a tight squeeze. Paul mumbled against Daryl's back, "You did all this for me?" 

Daryl shrugged as he scooped up a spoonful of hearty sauce, he twisted to offer Paul a taste, "Had time to kill." 

That was as close to 'I missed you' as they would get, the extra time Paul had been forced outside the community had been tough for both of them. He was home now and it wouldn't do to dwell on it. Instead Paul accepted the sample, he moaned loud at the burst of flavor and he had never wanted a plate of spaghetti so much in his life, "You are amazing." 

Daryl snorted even as color came to his cheekbones, "Go shower up, food'll be ready in a bit." 

Paul sighed looking over at the boxes of noodles on the counter and the pot of water working on a boil. He was hungry but not just for spaghetti and he needed something else more, "Can't you join me?" 

"Already took one," Daryl tasted the sauce before returning the spoon to stirring, "Can't just leave the stove on anyway." 

Paul's hand reached forward turning off the burner under the sauce making Daryl look over his shoulder at him. Paul looked up at him through his lashes, pressing in close to Daryl's back, "You can take another one." 

Daryl let out a sigh like he was being put out and flipped the other burner off, Paul grinned. 

\--------------------------- 

Daryl groaned in the back of his throat, "Jesus Christ." 

"Yes?" Paul smirked flipping his soaked hair over his shoulder as he looked back at Daryl. 

Paul's fingers had a tight grip on the shower wall, his feet almost slipping as Daryl held his hips and pressed inside him. Paul moaned as Daryl glared at him and snapped his hips a little rougher. 

Daryl leaned forward to nip at Paul's nape, "Ya ain't funny, Paul." 

Paul laughed anyway as he rolled his hips back to meet Daryl's. The slick slap of their skin loud in the bathroom, Paul's legs trembling as Daryl stepped to press him into the steam warmed wall. Paul gasped as his erection was trapped against the tile. 

"I'm," Paul cried out as Daryl shifted inside just right, "Hilarious." 

"Sure," Daryl reached up, his fingertips hooking under Paul's chin making him turn, "Ya are pretty, though." 

Paul tipped his head back, kissing Daryl's deep and messy. Daryl moved to nuzzle into his bearded jaw as Paul gasped, "I'll take that." 

The water was losing its heat but it was pooling in Paul's stomach. Paul tangled his fingers in Daryl's hair to keep him right where he was. The grind of his cock inside him had him barreling toward orgasm and Paul didn't want him to stop. Daryl didn't seem to be planning to, his teeth leaving marks over Paul's neck and shoulder as he groaned deep in his chest. 

One of Daryl's hands snaked around his hip, cupping Paul's dick. He didn't even had time to stroke because Paul was coming. Back arching and feet sliding on the shower floor as he covered Daryl's hand and the wall. Daryl's face buried into Paul's hair as he choked on a moan and pulled out. Paul whined at the loss but the feeling of Daryl's hot release over his lower back made him shiver. 

Daryl stepped back when Paul nudged at him, his hands taking hold of Paul's waist when he turned around. Paul hummed running his hand over Daryl's wet chest as he tipped up onto his toes to kiss the corner of his mouth over that perfect mole. Daryl smiled as he bumped their noses together. 

"I'll go finish dinner, ya rinse off. There is clean clothes on top of the dresser." Daryl let him go, pausing to make sure Paul's weak knees would hold. 

Paul waved off his fussing even if it made his heart full as he moved under the lukewarm spray, "How did I get so lucky?" 

Daryl rinsed and got out, drying off quickly as he seemed to think about that. He tugged his sweats back on and looped his towel around his neck as he grinned, "Guess yer just a spoiled prick by nature." 

Paul laughed as Daryl sauntered out of the bathroom, "Damn right I am, baby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!!
> 
> THANK YOU vbabe14 for giving me this prompt! I really loved writing this. 
> 
> Check at Scramblingminds on tumblr


	34. Tiny Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bite me." "If you insist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the amazing vbabe14! I brought some teasing fluff with this one. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Warnings: none, fluff
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Paul was currently elbow deep under the hood of one of the Hilltop's cars. It hadn't been wanting to start and someone had to figure it out. Paul volunteered himself even though his knowledge of mechanics was minimal at best. Paul didn't know what half of these belts were or where some of the pipes went. 

Paul knew he should have just asked Daryl to do it but he was back at Alexandria for a few days. He wasn't sure when the archer would be back and figured he could give it a shot. Daryl was much more mechanically inclined, Paul had seen him get vehicles running that most wouldn't even have tried to fix. 

Paul was fiddling with the radiator cap trying to find a place to even start looking for a problem, "Yer clueless, huh?" 

Paul jumped at the rough voice behind him. He looked back to see Daryl standing a few feet back, arms crossed over his chest with a smirk. Paul stuck his tongue out at him, "Am not." 

Daryl closed the distance between them, hands resting on the car bracketing Paul in where he was leaning, "I'll take all yer watch shifts if ya can tell me where the starter is." 

Paul's eyes bounced over the network of parts in front of him before he shot a mock glare back at his boyfriend, "Bite me." 

"If ya insist." Daryl's lips pressed against the hair of Paul's nape under his loose bun, his teeth following with a quick chomp. 

"Asshole!" Paul laughed standing up as Daryl's arms looped around his hips and Daryl nipped down his skin. 

Daryl lifted him when he tried to wiggle away, leaving a few tiny bites at the crock of his neck. Paul squeaked as Daryl twisted his torso and deposited Paul at his side. Daryl sighed turning to look over the hardware, "Get behind the wheel, turn the key when I say so." 

Paul huffed as he pouted his way around to sit in the driver's seat. Just a few minutes later Daryl told him to hit it. Paul turned the key and it started right up. Paul's jaw dropped as Daryl slammed the hood, wiping his hands on the bandana he kept in his pocket. 

"Alright, you're a wizard." Paul turned the engine off and gave it another test, again it cranked first try. 

"Nah, just know how to check a battery terminal." Daryl grinned leaving back against the car as Paul came around. 

Paul felt his face go warm, it would be something that simple, "Shut your smug face." 

Daryl tipped his head back with a laugh as Paul shoved him, "Bite me, prettyboy." 

Paul cocked an eyebrow, "That a challenge?" 

Daryl surged in to kiss Paul deep, the way that always turned the ninja's knees to jelly, "Yep." 

Daryl then took off, heading for the trailer as Paul took a second to come to his senses and give chase, "You are going to get it!" 

Daryl grinned back at him and Paul was sure that had been his plan the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> Fluff with have to be pried from my cold, dead hands! 
> 
> Scramblingminds, come bug me


	35. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please don't leave me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks lovely queenofwands78 on tumblr asked for this one. I whipped it up really quick so I hope it isn't half bad. Please enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: angst, Daryl needs more confidence y'all
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

It had been a stupid fight, an argument they didn’t need to be having. Daryl knew he had been irrational when he saw Paul whispering with Alex. If his mind hadn’t clouded with upset he would have noticed it was an innocent conversation. He didn’t though, he saw Paul laughing with his ex and his mind went blank. 

What they have going on is still so new and Daryl is still so bad at it. It was too easy for his brain to point out how good the two men looked together. Alex was more Paul’s age, not an old man like him. His sharp good looks balanced Paul’s softness far better then Daryl’s roughness. Daryl couldn’t figure out why he ever thought he deserved to have Paul, when Alex was so far better suited. 

Paul’s eyes glanced over, pausing on Daryl and his smile fell. If Daryl had known how distressed his face looked he would know that was the cause. Not that Paul thought he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. Daryl turned on his heels, not stopping even when Paul yelled his name. 

Daryl only had a few things in Paul’s trailer. He lived in Alexandria but stayed at Hilltop as often as possible. Paul always insisted he enjoyed coming to stay with Daryl more and the older man never fought him on it. Now it seemed he knew why, Paul didn’t want him around when he could be spending time with his ex. 

Daryl was tossing his bag over his shoulder when the door opened. Paul was practically running as he came inside. Stopping in his tracks when he saw Daryl’s duffle, “What’s going on, Daryl?” 

Daryl gnawed on his lip, Paul’s eyes were so big and upset, “Gettin’ outta ya hair.” 

Paul made a confused face, “What? But you just got here this morning, I thought you’d be here a few days.” 

“Nah,” Daryl adjusted his bag strap, “Ain’t gonna be in y’all’s way anymore.”

Paul’s eyes narrowed suddenly not looking so hurt but more mad, “What does that mean?” 

Daryl felt his own blood go hot, he was the one who was played a fool right? Daryl’s voice was low and dangerous, “Ya can go back to Alex and stop playing nice to the dumbass redneck.”

Daryl tried to move past Paul but the smaller man’s face had gone red and he grabbed Daryl’s arm, “You’re a fucking idiot!” 

It dissolved into a screaming match after that. Some things were said that weren’t meant. Daryl shoved Paul to get around him, not hurting him just making him move. Paul stumbled back but got his footing back and pushed him in return. 

“Why are you doing this to us?” Paul’s voice shook with more than anger, “I thought we were doing so well.” 

Daryl finally reached the door, hand hovering over the knob as he mumbled, “You’ll be happier with him.”

“I don’t want Alex!” Paul choked out, arms wrapped around himself as his shoulders started to shake, “Please don’t leave me.” 

Daryl froze. He had said that so many times in his life but it never worked. He was so use to people abandoning him and he had figured Paul was going to do the same. So he acted first but the heartbreak in Paul’s voice made him stop. 

“I want you, Daryl.” Daryl turned back to see Paul curled in on himself, face down turned but he could see the way his lips quivered, “Don’t leave me too. 

Daryl felt like a total ass. He hadn’t thought Paul would stop him but here he was begging him not to go. Daryl didn’t think he would make him cry. Daryl realized then he wasn’t the only one who was constantly being left alone before. Daryl’s bag hit the floor as he took the few big steps across the room. 

Daryl wound his arms around the ninja, pulling him tight to his chest. Paul sobbed, hands clenching the back of Daryl’s vest in a tight grip. Daryl buried his face in Paul’s hair as the smaller man sniffles against his shoulder, “I’m sorry, Paul. Yer right, I’m a fuckin’ idiot.” 

“You are,” Paul sniffed, burrowing into Daryl’s neck, “But you’re my idiot, right?” 

Daryl knew it would take time for him to get use to someone wanting him so badly. He could do that though, for Paul he could stay because he knew how it felt to be so alone. He never wanted Paul to feel that way again. Daryl squeezed him tighter as he whispered, “Yeah, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all! 
> 
> I'm over on tumblr being fandom trash, scramblingminds if ya wanna join.


	36. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was thinking about something triggering Jesus while they’re having sex (I’ll let you chose what, maybe something that happened in a group home or later in his life after the apocalypse happened?) and Daryl being clueless at first before realising and feeling bad because he thinks he pushed him too far or physically hurt him while they were having sex?? I just love background stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, more prompt fills! Sorry I fell off the face of the earth for a bit there but it has been a busy couple weeks! But I’m back at it, y’all! So, I got this one from the lovely livelongandlove and I hope you like it dear! I didn’t follow it perfectly but I feel like it will still be to your liking :) 
> 
> Warning!: this does have references to past abuse/non-con. It is only talked about, the act is not written out in detail but if that will upset you please do not read. I don’t want to trigger/hurt anyone. There is also Desus smut in detail but that is 100% consensual.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Daryl was chain smoking and he knew Paul would be pissed about it, but he didn't care. It was aforementioned ninjas fault. Paul had left with Carl and Tobin on a long run, Daryl had wanted to go but Rick insisted he needed the archer to stay back and help with the harvest. It was Alexandria's first one, just a year since the war ended and life was moving on. They had everything picked and put up for the coming winter after three days and Daryl was left to wait for them to come back. 

It was supposed to have been a week-long run, they were out looking for more building material. It was time to expand and reinforce the walls, they had put them back together after the Saviors but it was time for some improvements and Tobin was eager to do it. That morning was the start of the run crews ninth day out and Daryl was reasonably on edge. 

Daryl was stubbing out his fifth smoke in less than an hour when Rick joined him on his porch. The leader wasn't doing much better, his son was out there for god's sake but he gave Daryl an exasperated look after seeing the pile of cigarette butts, "Why don't you go on a hunt? It'll calm you down and I wouldn't mind some venison for my freezer." 

Rick smiled over at him and Daryl rolled his eyes. It wasn't a bad idea though, so he grabbed his crossbow and headed out with a grunt and nod. He did manage to bag a small doe after a few hours and headed back just as dusk was approaching. His mind was still going a mile a minute, thinking of every worst reason that Paul and the others weren't back yet. Daryl had the doe slung over his shoulder when the gate was opened for him. He could see the truck with a trailer hitched to it right away. 

Tobin was unloaded the trailer and turned to lock eyes with the redneck. He grinned pointing over at his and Paul's house. Daryl nearly threw his quarry at a very confused Eugene and took off down the street. 

\----------------------------------- 

Paul wasn't surprised when Rick told him Daryl had gone out on a hunt. That was the best way to get the man to calm down, get him out in the woods and on somethings trail. Paul had been annoyed by their delayed return, but there had been more walkers than anticipated so they had been a little slowed down. The scout had spent the last few days in the same walker gut covered clothes so when he got back Tobin insisted he go ahead home. 

Paul was grateful as he peeled the clothes off and tossed them in the laundry hamper before jumping in the shower. He scrubbed over a week with of grim and grease off with relief. He dried off before walking into the master bedroom bare and grinned moving over to Daryl's dresser. He rifled around until he found a worn red thermal. 

It was soft from many washes, the sleeves stretched from Daryl's arms and the hem falling down to Paul's midthigh. It was warm and cozy, perfect for the late summer night since Paul had no plans to pull on any pants. Paul's fingers were nearly covered by the cuffs as he moved to the foot of the bed to fix the blanket Daryl had left crumpled there. 

He had just smoothed it when the scent of cigarette smoke hit his nose with the underlying smell of oak and musk. He didn't have to turn around to know Daryl had entered the room but he grinned when arms looped around his waist and a wide chest pressed into his back. He leaned back with a sigh as lips pressed kisses over his nape, "Someone is happy to see me." 

Daryl pulled him closer by the hips, Daryl's jeans rough against his bare legs and through the thin layer of clothes he had on Paul could feel the hard heat there. Paul was lightheaded by how hard he got so fast as he pressed back, "Very, very happy." 

"Love to see ya in my clothes, baby, " Daryl's hand ran how his hip and over his thigh until it found the bottom of his borrowed shirt, Daryl husked into his ear, "But I like taken them off ya even more." 

Paul shivered as Daryl pulled the shirt up and over his head in one smooth motion, Paul lifting his arms with the movement. Daryl groaned in the back of his throat as Daryl found him to be naked under his shirt. Paul grinned as Daryl pushed him forward, the ninja landed on the bed on his hands and knees. Daryl laid a kiss in the middle of his lower back, "Don't move, gorgeous." 

Paul obeyed, only moving to tuck his hair back from his face as he watched Daryl round the bed. It looked like it was going to be a pet name kind of night and Paul loved that. He adored how Daryl insisted on calling him by his given name but the little endearments just made his heart swell. The larger man shrugged off his vest and worked his belt open as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the side table. Paul liked it when Daryl got bossy with him, Paul was usually the mouthy one so it was a welcome change. 

Daryl locked eyes with him as he walked back to the end of the bed, the heat there made Paul moan softly, "So damn good fer me." 

Daryl wasn't a vocal man, outside of fits of anger then he had no filter, but sometimes when it came to sex Daryl found his voice. Paul knew it was all the time they had spent apart them spurred on Daryl's lust and Paul was right there with him. By looking at them it might come as a surprise that they didn't usually have rough encounters in the bedroom but this time it looked like they were. If the way Daryl grabbed Paul's thighs and positioned them wider as he came to stand behind the ninja was any indication. 

Paul gasped as lube cold fingers ran down his crease but he tilted his hips back into the touch. He went down to his elbows as Daryl slipped one inside him, "Oh, fuck me." 

"I plan on it, darlin'." Daryl chuckled as he added a second finger faster than normally would, it burned a bit but Paul's dick twitched in approval. 

Daryl's other hand ran over his back as he scissored his finger, a third making Paul's spine bow in surprise. Daryl shushed him, nip at his shoulder, Paul lifted up enough to twist around. He kisses him sloppy and deep, the taste of Pall Malls strong on the hunter's tongue but he didn't care at the moment. 

Paul was grateful for his flexibility as he twisted enough to reach down and finish opening the larger man's pants. Paul pushed them down his hips enough to fish the heavy cock out, squeezing it just to make Daryl twitch. Daryl pulled his fingers out making Paul whine in the back of his throat. 

"Want me that bad?" Daryl pushed Paul back around to rest on his elbows as he used the remaining lube on his fingers to slick himself up. 

"So bad, babe," Paul arched his back, Daryl's zipper and belt buckle scrapping at his thighs, "Fuck me." 

Daryl leaned down over him, Paul was so turned on by how Daryl was fully clothed against his bare skin. Paul could feel Daryl's wet dick against his ass as the older man slid his hair off his neck to suck at the thin skin of his nape, "What was that?" 

"Don't tease me, Daryl," Paul tried to lift up on his hands but Daryl's wide frame kept him down, the size and strength of his man made Paul shiver, "Please, fuck me." 

Paul felt Daryl grinned against his neck before he shifted his hips and was buried to the hilt in one breath. Paul nearly bucked Daryl off him he arched up so fast, head thrown back with a shout, "Oh my god, yes!" 

Daryl buried his face in Paul's nape, voice hoarse, "Damn yer so good, so tight, baby." 

Daryl started a fast pace that left Paul lost for words. He gripped the blanket under him, the only sounds he could make were moans and whines. It had hurt just a bit, just the right side of painful and Paul almost missed when it faded to just sharp pleasure. 

Daryl groaned leaning back to stand up straight and Paul tried to follow. A calloused hand pressed down between his shoulder blades and he stayed down. The hand slid up to his shoulder as Daryl's other took hold of his hip. With his weight back on his feet properly Daryl had more leverage, could put more strength behind his thrusts. 

The angle was just right for Paul, he hadn't been touched but the pounding against his spot had Paul closer and closer to orgasm. Paul moaned as Daryl put just a little more pressure on his shoulder and he dropped down to his chest on the bed. His fist balling up in the blanket by his head as Daryl slammed into him as he said, "Just fucking look at ya, so pretty." 

Paul preened under the praise before Daryl's hand shifted to the back of his neck. Daryl's weight pressed him down into the blanket, his head turned to the side keeping him from being smothered as Daryl went on, "Yeah, ya like that, don't ya, honey." 

Daryl had never called him that and Paul's stomach lurched. There had only been one other person to call him that with that lustful tone. Paul remembered rougher hands, hands that wanted to _hurt_ , on him and pressing and pressing until he couldn't breathe or move anymore. _'Don't fight so much, you'll just make it worse honey.'_

" **NO, STOP!** " Paul surged up, knocking Daryl off balance and kicking back catching Daryl in the hip. Daryl stumbled back, pulling out in a way that was painful but it wasn't why Paul folded in on himself, dragging his knees under him as he took deep breathes. 

The silence was heavy, all arousal flying out of the room as Daryl stayed two steps back, "Paul?" 

Paul could hear Daryl's voice but couldn't move. He hadn't wanted to lash out at Daryl but in that moment it hadn't been Daryl holding him down. Paul bit his lip as he tried to stop shaking, he had to focus on his breathing or he felt like he might stop. 

"I didn't mean to hurt ya, Paul," Daryl whispered, still giving him space, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough with ya." 

Paul shook his head, "You didn't." 

At his voice Daryl took a step closer, "What did I do then, Paul? I fucked up somehow." 

Paul hated how guilty Daryl sounded and he slowly sat up, he didn't look at Daryl though, "It wasn't you...and it wasn't because you were rough...just don't call me that ever again." 

Daryl nodded taking this information in, let it steep for a few minutes before he took another step to stand at Paul's side. Paul glanced up at him, eyes knowing where every hidden old scar was and he remembered how Daryl had given him snippets of stories about them. About how his father put them there. Daryl's face was soft when he reached them and Paul felt his lip quiver. Daryl saw it and whispered again, "Ya can always tell me anything, if ya wanna." 

Paul reached out taking Daryl's hand. Daryl followed his lead as Paul tugged him to sit on the bed next to him. Daryl didn't move as Paul curled into his lap, once he was settled he wound his arms around him. Paul sighed, burying his face in Daryl's neck, "It was my last foster dad, he was an asshole from the start. Some people are just in it for the checks, he was one other those." 

Daryl nodded, pulling the blanket up to wrap around them as Paul continued, "After a few weeks he suddenly was nice and I didn't think much about it. Until one night I woke up and he was on top of me and he was..." 

Paul paused, hating how he still trembled to even remember it. It had been so long since he had even thought of what happened but it had just faded back all at once. Daryl rubbed his back, murmuring softly, "Take yer time." 

Paul inhaled slowly, "He was...inside me...and I tried to fight him but I couldn't and he was suffocating me. He kept calling me that name, the whole time." 

"Wait," Daryl swallowed, "Ya told me ya went to the group home when ya were eleven." 

"I did," Paul nodded against his chest, "It was a bad summer." 

"Damn," Daryl leaned back, tilting Paul's chin up to look at him, "Won't ever say it again, I swear. Won't do anything ya don't want." 

Paul could cry at how sincere he was, of course Daryl would understand. Daryl's calm presence made him feel so much better, so secure. Paul cupped his face, "I'm sorry I kicked you, Daryl." 

Daryl shushed him shaking his head, "Weren't me ya was trying to get away from, it's fine, Paul." 

Paul kissed him, Daryl's hands still rubbing his back. Paul leaned his forehead against the rednecks, "You can keep going if you want to, you didn't get to finish." 

Paul meant it, he wouldn't be able to get back in the mood but if Daryl still wanted to he didn't mind. Daryl looked at him like he was crazy, "How 'bout we go shower instead, then knock out?" 

Paul hated the relief he felt but he was grateful the older man wanted to stop too. He loved sex with Daryl but it had been ruined for the night. Paul smiled, his skin clammy with lube and sweat, "That sounds amazing. You're amazing." 

Daryl's cheeks went pink from the compliment as he stood up, arms holding Paul easily. It was warm and gentle as Daryl washed away any traced of slick and Paul lathered up Daryl's hair. Paul pulled on briefs with Daryl's thermal this time. Daryl slipped on some sleep pants before Paul pulled him under the covers. 

"I'm not fragile now or anything," Paul blurted making Daryl jump, "I mean, I loved everything you were doing today but that last bit. I mean, just don't think you have to treat me like glass." 

Daryl cut him off with a kiss making Paul smile, "I know, baby. Besides, ya proved pretty easy that ya can kick my ass in any situation." 

Paul did hate that he put the large purpling bruise on Daryl's hip but he still laughed as Daryl pulled him down to his chest. What happened hadn't been good but it was good that they were being honest with each other. It meant they were getting closer and Paul liked that, a lot. 

"Well," Paul grinned, "We already knew that, old man." 

"Go to sleep, prick." Daryl chuckled and Paul closed his eyes, snuggling impossibly closer. 

Daryl would never call him honey again but that still left a lot of other names. Paul wouldn't tell him that he even liked the not so nice ones, so long as it was Daryl calling him it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit different for me, so I hope y'all could still enjoy or like this one. Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr, scramblingminds ;)


	37. Shush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: if you could write desus 23 "if we get caught I'm blaiming you" that would be aWesome!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like fluff kilonkarkkipussi but that’s what I got for ya! Thank you for being so sweet so I hope you love this too :)
> 
> Warnings: tooth rotting fluff
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Paul deciding to move to Alexandria had come as a surprise to both the people there and at Hilltop. The ninja inviting himself to move into the house Daryl had taken up residence in after the Safe Zone was rebuilt was a shock to most. It was a shock Daryl let him. Daryl didn't protest though, Paul had welcomed Daryl into his tiny trailer back at Hilltop, the least Daryl could do was cohabitate in the three-bedroom house. 

It was easy to settle into a routine now that the war was over. The communities set up a trade system that was working nicely. Rick stepped back, he was still the leader no matter what but he was letting Carl take the reins more over him. Paul and Aaron went out on run, both to look for people and supplies. 

Aaron was still healing, after losing Eric but Gracie helped fill the void a lot. Since he still went out so much someone had to watch the little girl, Daryl finding himself that someone more often than not. It could have been his closeness to her new father or the fact that his house was right next door to Aaron's. Daryl didn't mind though, so long as it wasn't a day he needed to go on a hunt or had a run of his own to go on. 

Daryl knew the rumors were flying everywhere. That Jesus and Aaron were spending a lot of time together, that maybe Aaron had found someone to move on with. Daryl had to suppress rolling his eyes at that. Just because Paul and Aaron were both gay didn't mean that had to get together. Daryl knew Aaron liked clean cut kinds of guys and Paul preferred more muscle and some age on his. 

No one knew that after a few months Paul had went from the guest room to sharing the master bedroom with Daryl. It wasn't like they were ashamed of what they had going, it was just still new and Daryl was a private person. Paul had a fun and flirty personality so the batting eyes he threw at Daryl or the lingering touches were just seen as Paul being Paul. Even if it did hold more meaning. 

Gracie was a good baby, just needier than Judith had been. Judith was often content to just sit in silence when she was an infant, to be rocked gently and slept a lot. Gracie wasn't fussy but she craved stimulation. She liked to either have to play with her with rattling or colorful toys or have some kind of background noise. 

Daryl usually would play with her, making her coo or smile between feedings and diaper changes. Sometimes they went out in the back yard and looked at the clouds and flowers. She was just so observant and wanted to see everything. Rarely Daryl would turn on the TV and put in one of her DVDs Aaron kept in her diaper bag while holding her or setting her up on her boppy pillow on the floor. 

Daryl had spent the last hour doing 'tummy time' with her, as Aaron insisted on calling it. He spread out a large soft blanket on the carpet and put her down on her belly. He knew it was to strengthen her neck and limbs, encouraging her to roll over or crawl. She wiggled, not moving much but lifting her head back on her own. Even getting up on her hands for a moment or two before she flopped softly back down with a huff. 

"Ya tired, Wiggle Worm?" Daryl rubbed her back as she stayed down, snuggling against the blanket. It was about nap time. 

Daryl carefully picked her up and moved her to her play pen, the one that now stay in his living room since she was over so much. She scrunched her face up at the movement, Daryl shushing her softly as he settled her on the fuzzy blanket in the pen. She dropped into sleep quickly as Daryl covered her with a light sheet so she wouldn't overheat and rubbed her tummy. 

Daryl didn't react when the front door opened, he just moved to petting her downy blond hair. He figured it was time to turn her back over to her dad but he could steal just a few minutes more. Daryl did like the kids, they were easier than adults. 

"Want to try for one of your own?" Daryl rolled his eyes as he stood up straight and looked over his shoulder. 

Paul was leaning back against the door with a sly grin as Daryl grunted, "Don't think we got the right parts, prick." 

Daryl knew prick wasn't exactly a term of endearment but it fit the scout. Paul never argued the title either, so it stuck. Daryl glanced around as he asked, "Where is Aaron?" 

"Tara begged him to cover her guard shift and he asked if we could watch her until tonight. I figured you wouldn't mind." Paul shrugged his coat off and hung it on the hooks by the door as he explained. 

"Oh, nah I don't." Daryl looked back down at Gracie as she snuffled in her sleep. 

Paul came up to his side, she would be so excited that he was there when she woke up. If she loved Daryl, she adored Paul. Daryl figured it was because his hair was easier to play with since that is all she did when Paul held her. 

"Did she just fall asleep?" Paul traced his fingertip lightly over her cheek and Daryl nodded. Paul turned to face him, grin back in place as he pushed Daryl back from the play pen and toward the hallway, "Good, then we have time." 

"Fer what?" Daryl cocked an eyebrow letting himself be guided through the house. 

"To try for one." Paul wiggled his brows and Daryl snorted. 

"Aaron could come pick her up any minute, ya know, someone might offer to relieve him." Daryl pointed out as they entered their bedroom, leaving the door open since they didn't have a baby monitor. 

"So?" Paul tilting up on his toes to kiss over Daryl jaw, pressing close to the larger man's chest. 

Daryl leaned his head to the side letting Paul nip at his jaw and throat, making it seem like he could even try to resist the ninja before sighing, "Fine, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you." 

"Hmmm," Paul leaned back enough to smirk up at the archer, "Deal." 

Daryl rolled his eyes, knowing full well he had been played. In retaliation he grabbed Paul around the waist and tossed him on the bed. Paul bounced on his back, covering his mouth as he laughed, so to not wake the princess in their living room, while Daryl crawled on top of him grinning with a quiet, " _Shhh_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Daryl with kids alright!! I won't apologize. But do leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr, scramblingminds


	38. Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: prompt idea xD a one where Jesus is an ass to Daryl cuz he's afraid to admit his feelings and they're forced to hunt together but then Daryl gets injured and Jesus's cover is blown xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr asked for this one. Anon I hope you like angsty fluff, or is it fluffy angst. Either way, it is adorable lol maybe.
> 
> Warnings: Walker typical violence, angst and fluff
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Daryl didn’t get it, he didn't get Paul's attitude. The scout kept brushing him off or flat out ignoring him since Daryl came to Hilltop to help with their planting. They had never been too close but had always tolerated each other. Daryl was man enough to admit he did like the other man far more than he did at first. Paul had been nice from the start, even flirting a few times which just seemed to be his nature. Over the last months though, something had changed. 

Paul had rolled his eyes at Daryl the day before when the archer asked if he needed help with his seeding. Daryl hadn't meant offense, he was just done with his section and was offering some assistant. The scout had scoffed, "No, thanks." 

Daryl left very confused. Paul had been so different after he found Daryl at Sanctuary and had even let him stay in his trailer with him. Now he could barely get a soft expression from the man. Apparently, Daryl wasn't the only one to notice because that morning Maggie snagged Daryl on his way through Barrington House. 

"I need you to go on a hunt, we need more meat to cure," She requested and Daryl nodded before she continued, "Take Jesus with you." 

Daryl wanted to take back his nod, "I can handle it." 

"You've seen our storage sheds for meat, one person can't carry back that much stock," Maggie patted his arm, "Besides, I think you and him need to talk." 

Daryl knew he couldn't deny her but he still grumbled, "I didn't do nothin' to him." 

She shook her head, smiling as she moved to her office and Daryl headed out of the house. He swung by the armory and grabbed one of the hunting rifles with a handful of extra bullets. He hesitated at Paul's door, telling himself to stop being a bitch before knocking. 

The door swung open after a moment, Paul looking at the gun in Daryl's hand and sighed, "What do you want?" 

"We're going hunting," Daryl almost sneered as Paul snorted, "Maggie's orders, prick." 

Paul shifted on his feet, biting his lip before throwing his hands up, "Fine." 

He left the door open as he moved back inside to pull on his coat and snapped his knife belt in place. Daryl tossed him the rifle as he came out the door, Paul glaring as he caught the weapon and Daryl smirked. Daryl pulled his crossbow off his back and they headed for the gate. 

They were about a mile out and Daryl hadn't found the trail of anything worth pursuing yet. Paul was silent at his side, bright eyes moving around looking for signs too. It was almost nice, almost how it was before Paul's big attitude change. It had been like a switch got flipped. It happened after the Savior's got out and attacked the communities. 

After that night hiding in the sewers they had headed for Hilltop. Daryl's eyes had landed on Paul first, something they had started doing that he couldn't stop. Daryl had moved to talk to him, to check on him and Paul had snapped at him. Saying he wanted to be left alone and Daryl had never heard his voice so harsh before. Daryl did leave him be and figured Paul would come back around, but so far he hadn't. 

Daryl was getting use to Paul's short responses and the way he would leave the area that Daryl was in. Daryl didn't like it but he didn't have a right to make Paul stay around him. They weren't even friends after all. 

Daryl glanced over as Paul swung the guns strap over his shoulder and dug in his pocket. He twisted his hair up with his other hand as he pulled out a hair tie. The bun was sloppy and loose at his nape but it suited him. Paul glanced over and their eyes met, "How long are you going to have us wondering around out here?" 

Daryl grimaced, there went that almost peace between with, "Until we find some game." 

"We have passed like two dozen squirrels, I thought you liked those." Paul smirked. 

"Ya wanna fill a shed with squirrel meat?" Daryl snipped back and Paul sniffed at his tone. 

Paul looked like he might have something else to say but Daryl pressed his hand to his mouth. Paul squeaked at the touch as he looked at the disturbance in the underbrush. Daryl pulled his hand up to press his finger to his lips in a shushing motion before point at the trail. 

Paul huffed as he followed the redneck. Both of them moved soundlessly, as the tracks got cleaner and fresher. Daryl stopped, Paul effortlessly following his lead as the buck came into view. It was still a good distance away so Daryl tapped Paul's shoulder and pointed. Paul nodded bringing his rifle up to his shoulder and looking down the scope. 

Daryl didn't even look at the deer. Watching Paul even his breathing out, tongue moving over his lower lip before he pulled the trigger. Paul grinned lowering the gun, turning his head to find Daryl smiling at him. They just stared at each other for a moment, the space between them warm like it used to be. Daryl watched how Paul's eyes shifted from green and blue in the canopy light, so bright and happy. Until the sound of a snarl had them both jumping. 

"Shit!" Daryl turned to find the walker tearing at the deer's side. Broken nails ripping flesh up and jagged teeth sink in. 

"Great job." Paul pulled a knife free and with the snap of his wrist it was buried in the walker's skull. 

Daryl gave him a disbelieving look as Paul moved to retrieve his blade, "How the fuck was that my fault?" 

Paul wiped his knife on his pants leg before sheathing it. He bit his lip, nudging the now useless deer with his boot, "We might've seen the walker before it got a taste if you..." 

Daryl crossed his arms, making a noise that could only mean for Paul to continue. Paul kicked the deer, "If you hadn't been making googly eyes back there." 

Daryl choked on his breath, about to yell, what he was going to say he didn't know but it wasn't going to be nice. He didn't get the chance to because the snarls this time were louder. Daryl and Paul turned to find walkers stumbling around tree and out of bushes, it was a whole herd of them. 

"Run!" Daryl ordered and Paul didn't argue. 

They turned and took off in the opposite direction. Darting through trees as the groans stayed on their tails. Paul stumbled to a stop, Daryl nearly knocking him over he was so close to his back. Daryl saw what made him stop, a gully cut into the ground. It was deep, the water at the bottom flowing quickly from the recent rains. 

Daryl looked behind him, the herd was spread wide, if they took off one way or another they this had a big risk of being grabbed. Daryl saw a few yards down a large tree on the edge of the drop off and shoved Paul toward it. The scout sprinted over to it, the closest limb was still a good five feet over their head but it could easily hold some weight. 

Daryl skidded to a stop behind him, crouching down and locking his fingers in front of him, "I'll hoist ya up then ya give me a hand." 

"Got it." Used Daryl's shoulders for balanced as he stepped up. Daryl grunted as he stood up straight, lifting Paul until the smaller man's hands got hold of the branch. Daryl gave on last shove and Paul threw his leg over, turning with a gasp, "Daryl." 

Daryl grinned up at him before turning around, bow swinging off his back into his hands. Paul reached his hand down franticly, "C'mon Daryl." 

The first walker was only a few feet away. Daryl let a bolt fly, then another until he was out. There was over a few dozen of them stumbling in on him. Daryl sunk his knife into one's skull as a bullet took out one to his left. Daryl glanced up to see Paul sitting on the branch, face set hard as he aimed and fired. Daryl took a step back, twisting around with a walker following. It lost its foot and tumbled down the gully. 

"You're a damn idiot." Paul complained as his gun clicked, empty. 

Daryl couldn't argue as he stabbed one walker and another grabbed his arm. A third slammed into the mass of struggle bodies and Daryl stumbled back under the weight, dropping his bow in favor of being able to use both of his hands. He was barely keeping teeth a bay, his leather jacket luckily blocking any nails from scoring over his skin. 

Daryl's stomach dropped as his boot sunk, "Oh fuck." 

"Daryl?" Paul looked down at him wide eyed as another undead body joined the clump. 

The world dropped from under Daryl. It was a tangle of rock and dirt as he fell backward. Rotting limbs flailing in his face and knocking against him as they tumbled down the gully. Daryl cried out when he reached the bottom, water filling his mouth as he struggled to get his feet under him. The rocks were slick and water deeper than it appeared. 

"Damn it." Daryl wheezed as one of the walkers oriented itself and floundered toward him. Daryl's boots slipped and the current caught him. 

"Daryl!" Paul's voice sounded frantic as Daryl looked up. His eyes barely locking on Paul's horrified face before he got swept downstream with a walker scrambling at his jacket. More bodies jostling against him in the flow. 

Daryl somehow didn't drop his knife in the ordeal and even between trying to grab hold of anything managed to take care of the walker. His shoulder protested as he got hold of larger rock, shaking water out of his eyes as he pulled himself onto it since it was rougher than the ones on the creek bed. He coughed, rubbing at the water stinging his eyes and found his hand coming back red. 

His fingers found the source quickly, not a bite but he must have hit it on something jagged at some point. Daryl blinked, getting his bearings and thankfully he didn't seem to have gone far downstream. He could see that the gully had shortened some, he could climb the sides easily enough. 

Daryl was careful as he crossed to the dry land, more walkers gurgling by from time to time. His body ached as he dragged himself up the incline, trying not to remember the last hill he had to climb like this. Daryl groaned as he reached the top, arms shaking from exertion as he told a few deep breaths. 

" _ **DARYL?!**_ " Daryl's head snapped up at Paul's voice. 

The ninja came running, gun and Daryl's bow dropping from his hands. His knees hit the ground with a skid as he reached the drenched archer. Daryl didn't get to say anything as arms went around his neck and pulled him close. 

"Are you alright? Did you get bit? Oh my god, I thought my heart was going to stop." Paul rambled against Daryl's neck before he sat back. Eyes moving over every inch he could see, fingers finding the gash on Daryl's temple and sighing when he found it wasn't fatal. 

"I'm okay." Daryl managed to get out, shocked by the concern and affection on Paul's face as he moved his hands over Daryl's battered body. 

"Thank god." Paul whispered looking at the gash again. 

"I thought ya hated me." Daryl blurting, feeling like a total idiot as Paul paused in his petting, it had been nice. 

Paul blushed, Daryl's eyebrows going up at the sight. The ninja cleared his throat, licking his bottom lip as he moved to rest his hands on Daryl's still dripping wet chest, "I don't hate you, I like you. A lot." 

"Bullshit." Daryl's jaw dropped. Paul had been a complete ass to him for months now, Daryl didn't know much but he knew that wasn't how you treated someone you liked. 

"I'm serious," Paul ducked his head, "And I'm stupid." 

Daryl blinked a few times and dared to bring his hands to rest on Paul's side, the guy was warm and Daryl might start shivering soon. Paul smiled at the touch, not slapping him away like he might have that morning. Daryl chewed on his lip, "I need some details here." 

"I knew I liked you back on the road that day, I'm a sucker for a bad boy," Paul looked bashful, "Then everything happened with Negan, with Glenn and Abe and Sasha and Eric and my stupid brain got scared." 

Daryl swallowed at the mention of his friends and Paul pressed on, "I thought, if I was mean to you then you would stop coming around and I could get over you. Then I wouldn't be so hurt if something happened to you." 

"I didn't stop though." Daryl mumbled. He had still come to Hilltop, still tried to get Paul to open up to him like he used to. 

Paul nodded, "No, you didn't. Then when you fell, Daryl, I think my heart literally stopped. It didn't matter what I tried, my feelings were still there and the thought of losing you..." 

Daryl nodded, that had been why he made sure Paul got in the tree. He didn't want anything to happen to him, Daryl didn't know exactly what he felt for the scout but it was enough for him to be sure he wanted him alive. 

Paul lifted to his feet, helping Daryl to his own with a wince. Paul ran his fingers through Daryl's soaked hair, "I was more scared of losing you and never having given it a chance, you know?" 

Daryl nodded shaking from the chilly water and Paul's soft eyes. Daryl found the nerve to mumble, "It's worth a shot, at least." 

Paul smiled, tipping up on his toes to breathe, "Yeah, it is." 

Daryl tried to keep his teeth from chattering as Paul's lips met his. All warm and soft, his beard scratching at Daryl's whiskered chin. Daryl leaned in, Paul smiling against his mouth before he leaned back. Daryl teeth did chatter then and Paul laughed. Daryl blushed but he melted inside, it had been so long since he had heard that sound. 

"Let's get you home, patch you up and in a hot bath, huh?" Paul grabbed their weapons before coming back to Daryl's side, wrapping his arm around the redneck's back. 

Daryl looped his arm around Paul's strong warm shoulders, "Ya trying to make me fall in love?" 

Paul grinned at the joking and Daryl returned it, "That might just be the plan." 

Daryl wouldn't admit it for weeks to come but it was a very good plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. I promise to stick to nice pieces for a while.


	39. V-Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: daryl might be inexperienced but not naive. He knows there's one thing he'd like to try: raw anamalistic sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want some smut Anon, cause I brought you some. I hope this is at all what you were looking for. I didn’t get too “animalisitc” but I tried. Also, I wrote like 95% of this at work (I’m a model employee, ya know) so I hope it isn’t terrible lol. Enjoy. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut. Consensual rough sex.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

“Hold up a sec.” Daryl was breathless as he ran his fingers through Paul’s tussled hair. 

Paul pulled back, red lips making a lewd pop as he slid Daryl's dick from his throat. His voice wrecked as he grinned, “Yeah?” 

Daryl bit his lip to keep a moan at bay. Paul was on his hands and knees on the bed, gloriously naked between Daryl's spread thighs. Daryl's eyes tracked the movement of Paul’s tongue as he licked his bottom lip. Daryl heard his voice crack but didn’t acknowledge it, “Wanna try somethin'.” 

Peal leaned back to sit on his knees, quirking an intrigued eyebrow, “What would that be?” 

They had been doing this a few weeks. The flirting and kissing which lead to making out and blowjobs. Daryl had blown guys before but Paul had skills Daryl would never match. Daryl didn’t have half the experience Paul seemed to but Daryl didn’t really have any. 

He didn't like the term virgin but there was a lot he had never tried, especially with a man. With Paul, he wanted to do it all. To say he was infatuated with the ninja would be an understatement. If Paul was willing, Daryl really wanted to give this a try. 

“Wanna…no, can I fuck ya?” Despite the bold words Daryl's face went red. It was his first time asking for something like that. 

Paul’s face lit up like it was Christmas morning. Daryl grunted as his lap was filled with the excited scout who was nodding vigorously, “I thought you would never ask. Of course, yeah we can do that. I have lube in my drawer.” 

Paul reached over and rummaged around until he produced the bottle with a triumphant grin. Daryl swallowed looking at the clear liquid. So this was happening. But there was one more thing. Daryl put his arms around Paul’s waist and with a move he may have learned from the other man, he flipped them around. 

Paul shuddered, running his hand over Daryl's bicep with a grin. The younger man really had a thing for Daryl's arms which was fair because Daryl had a thing for Paul’s everything. Paul relaxed back into the pillow, Daryl resting on his elbows over him to press kisses to Paul’s jaw. 

Daryl didn’t have to nerve to look him in the eye as he mumbled into the skin of his throat, “Can I be rough?” 

Paul tilted his head back but Daryl kept his face buried behind his ear, “Rough?” 

Daryl nodded as Paul dropped the lube in favor of running his hands over Daryl’s textured back, “You want to fuck me hard?” 

“Yeah,” Daryl groaned as Paul’s knees squeezed his sides, “But I’ve never…” 

Paul’s fingers wound into Daryl’s hair, pulling his flushed face back to look him in the eye. Paul blinked as Daryl chewed on the inside of his lip, “You’ve never done this? With men or at all?” 

Daryl shook his head as he confessed, "At all." 

Paul’s eyes widened before drooping into a sultry smile, “Big request for a first timer. I like that.” 

Daryl usually hated being teased but Paul’s was still hard against his stomach and was so good natured about it. Besides, if Daryl hadn't gotten used to Paul's flirty quips they never would've made it this far. 

Daryl leaned back a bit but Paul’s hand in his hair kept him from getting far, “We ain’t gotta but I just…I’ve always wanted to try it, that way…you don’t have to-” 

Paul’s finger pressed to his lips with a gentle shush and Daryl bit his rambling tongue, “Daryl, I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow.” 

Daryl thought his face just might burst into flame but his dick gave a very interested twitch even as he mumbled, “Don’t wanna hurt ya, Paul.” 

Paul chuckled leaning up to kiss the moles so prettily places by Daryl’s mouth as he grabbed the lube up again, “You won’t break me.” 

Daryl watched as Paul covered his fingers in slick then his hand disappeared between them. Daryl almost toppled backward he pulled away so fast, needing to see as Paul’s fingers ran over his own entrance. He could hear Paul’s smirk as one slipped inside slowly, “Unless I beg you to.” 

Daryl’s jaw was slack, mind processing that Paul would ever beg Daryl of anything. Daryl was the one always gasping for this or that and whining ‘please', something that maybe should have but didn’t bother him. Paul told Daryl what he wanted and Daryl obeyed. 

Paul had to two fingers inside so quickly, Daryl resting his unsteady hands on Paul’s trembling thighs. He licked his lips as Paul watched him stare, “Can I?” 

Paul’s hand went still, he smiled softly as he picked the bottle back up and slowly withdrew his fingers. Daryl could see how wet his hole was as Paul grabbed his hand and cold lube splashed onto his fingers. 

“Start with two,” Paul was breathless as he moves Daryl’s hand between his thighs, “I need at least three before you can go in. Maybe four.” 

Paul wiggled his eyebrows looking down at Daryl hard dick and the redneck couldn’t help but chuckle. His nerves eased enough for him to slip his first two fingers in with one smooth motion. Paul gasped, back arching just a little. Daryl’s fingers were thicker than Paul’s and with just a bit more callous to them. 

Daryl hesitated, “Yer really warm and tight.” 

“Yeah,” Paul held his hand up and moved his fingers in a slow curling motion, “I’ll loosen up for you.” 

Daryl copied the motion and jumped when Paul cried out, body shuddering and hips hitched back against Daryl’s hand, “Did I-” 

“Good touch, babe,” Paul sighed, “Hurry up. I need you in me now.” 

Daryl felt heat bloom in his stomach. He had made Paul make such a wrecked noise and Paul wanted more. Daryl was careful as he added a third finger, Paul showing him to scissor them and how to find that small bundle of nerves that made the smaller man feel so good. 

“Okay,” Paul eased Daryl’s fingers out of him, “How do you want me?” 

Daryl hesitated, not sure what that meant. Paul seemed to sense this so he smiled, “A rough fuck usually means doggy style. Me on my hands and knees for you.” 

That imagine was very, appealing but he couldn’t look at Paul’s face that way. They could do that next time, if Daryl wasn’t too terrible at this. Daryl used his clean hand to brush Paul’s sweaty hair out of his face and whispered, “Wanna see ya.” 

Paul melted at the words, leaning up to kiss Daryl slow and deep as he rubbed the remaining lube on his hand over Daryl’s length. Daryl’s hips twitched at the touch and Paul grinned. Paul rested one hand on Daryl’s stomach as he lulled his legs open even wider for the older man. 

“Be slow at first, okay?” Daryl nodded as he lined himself up with Paul’s hole. 

It was so slick and warm, he grit his teeth as he pressed his hips forward. Both gasping as the head went in, Daryl feeling lightheaded by how tight it was. Paul hummed as Daryl moved deeper, the hand on his stomach stopping him after a few inches so he could take some deep breathes. His eyes were shut tight, face flushed in such a pretty way that Daryl almost didn’t think this could be real. 

Daryl groaned deep in his chest as his hips came to rest against Paul’s ass. Paul’s hands moved to grip Daryl’s shoulders, a breathy chuckle leaving him as he opened his eyes to look up at Daryl, “You’re so big, Daryl, so deep.” 

Daryl blushed under the praise. Paul was like a vice around him, he felt like he could come at any moment. Paul didn’t rush him, content to lay under him as Daryl adjusted to being inside someone for the first time. After a few moments Daryl shook his bangs out of his eyes and softly asked, “Can I now?” 

Paul nodded happily, biting his lower lip as he breathed, “Yeah, babe.” 

Daryl didn’t hesitate, Paul moaning loudly as Daryl pulled back and slammed his hips forward. It was sloppy, far from graceful but Daryl wasn't really caring. Daryl rocked back on his hunches, holding Paul's hips tight in his hands as he thrust hard into him. Paul wasn't complaining. 

His lean torso was arched up as his hips ground to meet every thrust. His hands balled up in the sheets, thighs tightening against Daryl's sides. The sounds Paul was making had Daryl feeling feverish, the high-pitched whines mixed with deep moans. A loud cry had Daryl faltering, Paul's face contorting with a range of emotion. 

"Don't stop, right there!" Paul gasped, eyes black with lust as he looked up at Daryl, "Please, right there." 

That one word did something to Daryl he had never felt before. With everything they did, Paul was in charge, Daryl followed his lead. That one word filled Daryl with this dominance he wasn't used to, but he liked well enough. Daryl hooked his hands under Paul's knees, pushing them back in a way that for anyone else might have been painful. 

Paul was so flexible though. The tops of his thighs pressed into his chest and he just accepted it, especially since the angle had Daryl's thrusts right where he needed them. Paul sobbed, grabbing the back of Daryl's head and pulling him down into a kiss, moaning into his moan, "Please, harder. I'm so close, Daryl. Make me come, please." 

The sound Daryl made was nothing short of a growl as he planted his knees. The sound of their skin hitting together was loud in the room and Daryl worried if people outside could here but only for a moment. The next Paul was digging his fingers into Daryl's shoulders, back arched so prettily with his mouth dropping open in a silent scream. His release soaking their stomachs and Daryl knew there would be marks from Paul's nails on him. 

Daryl moaned as the delicious heat around him got even tighter and his own orgasm barreled into him at full speed. His rhythm nonexistent as he came inside the smaller man, the pleasure like nothing he had felt before and he knew he wanted more. Paul held him close as he fought to catch his breath. Daryl dropped to his elbows over him, Paul's lips pressing to every inch of skin they could reach as their bodies calmed and cooled. 

"Sorry." Daryl murmured as he pulled out, the wince on Paul's face not missed by the archer. 

"Nope, no apologizing," Paul hummed, stretching as Daryl rolled off to his side, "Not when that was the best sex I ever had." 

"Ya were a virgin too?" Daryl grinned as Paul swatted at his head. 

"You're not funny." Paul was laughing though as he rolled to climb out of bed. Daryl put on like the words hurt but he sat up when Paul's knees buckled, catching him as the scout grinned, "Well, mission accomplished, I'll feel this in the morning." 

Daryl bit his lip, Paul's legs were trembling under his weight and Daryl felt bad that he liked the sight of Paul being wreck by him, "I'm sor-" 

Paul leaned down, kissing so sweetly before leaning back to flick Daryl on the forehead. Daryl winced at the hit as Paul sauntered to the bathroom, "I think next time, I want to ride you. Until you pass out." 

Daryl had loved that little spark of dominance but that idea was nice too. Very nice, if the faint twitch from Daryl's groin meant anything. Daryl scrambled out of the bed after him, "So, when is next time?" 

Paul snorted, "Such a virgin." 

Daryl pressed against his back, nuzzling into his neck as they walked into the bathroom and Paul could feel his smirk, "Not anymore, baby, not anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


	40. A Good Night's Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a prompt where Daryl and Paul are happy as fuck together, everyone is super happy, all is perfect.... except for the fact that they live in Alexandria with Rick and Michonne and Rick cannot find the way to tell Daryl that he’s absolutely happy for his brother but GODDAMN COULD PAUL BE A LITTLE LESS LOUD WHEN YOU FUCK HIM PLEASE I CAN’T SLEEP AND I DIDN’T NEED THESE IMAGES IN MY HEAD THANK YOU VERY MUCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slapped this together really fast (like less than an hour) before work because it was so funny! The lovely livelongandlove asked for this and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: watch out for the crack y'all lol
> 
> All mistakes are my own, like always

Rick groaned in frustration, throwing the pillow he’d had pressed to his head aside. Michonne was sound asleep and Rick was nearly green with envy. How could she sleep with that racket? The creaking paired with the not so muffled moaning. Rick didn’t even what to imagine what was going on in Daryl and Jesus room. A loud cry of his brother’s name had Rick snatching the pillow back up to try and smother himself with. 

\--------

Jesus had moved to Alexandria a few months earlier. His relationship with Daryl had surprised most of the community. Not Rick, he had known since that moment back on the road that Daryl would fall for the guy. Daryl had only ever trusted Rick and Carol with the knowledge of his sexual preference, it was a big step for the archer to be so open with what he had with the scout. Rick was proud, of course, but perhaps they were a bit too open at home. 

Rick didn’t mind Jesus moving in, he was more than welcome. However, Rick hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in weeks. Rick understood that when a relationship is new that you do it like rabbits but the men were going above and beyond. Which was fine. If they could just take the volume down a bit. 

Jesus had a usually soft voice but whatever Daryl was doing had him hitting new octaves. Rick knew Daryl was happy, he was glowing in a way Rick hadn’t seen since before Merle died and he was happy for him. Rick just needed some peace. That why he was currently searching all over Alexandria looking for Daryl. 

He found the redneck surrounded by vehicles with their hoods up. They were due for a mass tune up and Daryl had grease up to his elbows as he moved from car to car. Rick walked up as Daryl was changing some rusted out battery terminals on one of the trucks. Daryl grunted in acknowledgement when Rick leaned against the bumper next to him. 

“What’s the diagnose doc?” Rick gestured to the sea of steel around them and Daryl snorted. 

“The Honda over there is shot, but the rest'll live,” Daryl carefully slid the new terminals in place and moved to turn the key, it started right up, “Purring like a kitten.” 

“So, how is Jesus?” Rick watched Daryl come around to lean next to him. 

“Good, out on a run with Tara but they’ll be back soon.” Daryl dug a cigarette out of his pocket, a tiny smile so sweet on his lips at the mention of his boyfriend. 

“I figured he was good,” Rick cleared his throat as Daryl lit up with a cocked eyebrow, “I hear how good he is about every night.” 

It took a moment, the words clicking in Daryl’s mind making his face go red and he nearly inhaled his cigarette. Rick smacked him on the back as Daryl doubled over hacking up a lung. His eyes watering and blush so dark it was purple, “Ya can hear us?” 

“Him. Not you and dear lord God I don’t want to!” Rick shook his head to keep that thought away, “Look, it’s good y’all are ya know, doing it, but can it maybe be done a bit quieter?” 

Rick's own face was on fire as Daryl rubbed at his face with a nod, “Sorry, man. Things get a bit…energetic sometimes and Paul’s a bit of a scream-”

“Nope! I get it!” Rick flailed his hands frantically and Daryl chuckled, “Just please, watch the volume.” 

Daryl nodded again and Rick slapped him on the shoulder before running away. There are some conversations you just don’t want to have with your best friend/brother. 

\-----------

Rick had just managed to drop into a nice deep sleep when, “OH GOD DARYL!” 

Rick shot up in bed, Michonne who had still been up reading a book lowered it to her lap. They stared at each other for a moment, both thinking they might have been hearing things. 

“DARYL, HARDER!” 

Rick's neck went hot as Michonne laughed, the creaking of the bed sounding like the springs would snap. Rick wasn’t pleased. Just hours ago they had talked about this and now Jesus was louder than ever before. Rick threw the sheets back and stalked out of the room, Michonne scrambling to follow him. 

“RIGHT THERE, OH THAT’S SO GOOD!” 

Carl poked his head out of his room, a huge grin on his face as Rick stormed down the stairs. Daryl’s room was on the first floor and now he had two followers. As they got closer it really did sound like the bed would break in two. 

“YEAH, YEAH, DON’T STOP!” Rick braced himself as he grabbed the knob and flung the door open.

“Enough!” Rick roared and Jesus fell to his knees laughing, bouncing on the bed.

Daryl was curled up on the floor covering his mouth with his hand. Rick blinked taking in the two men, both fully clothes and cackling as Carl and Michonne did the same. The bed was a wreck from Jesus jumping on it and Jesus wheezed, “Were we being too loud again?” 

Rick blushed even more, shaking from anger or maybe laughter he was trying not to let out. Daryl gasped, “Sorry, brother but yer face!” 

“I hate y’all.” Rick turned and went back to bed. Leaving four people laughing in his wake. 

Rick climbed back in bed, finally letting his own chuckle out before drifting off to sleep. A blissfully quiet sleep, thank god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I do humor?? Idk. Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all! 
> 
> Scramblingminds on tumblr is my joint


	41. For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “you did all this for me?” angst with a happy ending? Thanks for taking more; I love it whenever you post!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon on tumblr who asked for this, sorry this took me a while. I struggled with how I wanted to fill this then this idea hit me and boom. I hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Angsty fluff
> 
> All mistakes are my own, like always

Paul wasn't that worried when he kept waking up to an empty bed, Daryl was an early riser by nature. Paul wasn't bothered by it. He would roll over onto the redneck's side and cuddle into his pillow until he had to start his day too. He wasn't that concerned when he and Daryl didn't see much of each other for a few days. Alexandria was a large community and they both had things they had to get done but they always crawled into bed together at the end of the day. 

It might have been a little over a week of this before a little bell went off in the back of Paul's mind. He had finished giving a much-needed tutorial on knife sharpening and was heading home. It was Carl who stopped him and asked for Daryl that Paul learned the man wasn't in the Safe Zone. After asking around Tara finally told him the man and Aaron had left a few hours earlier on a run. Paul was taken back, Daryl never left without letting him know. 

They didn't do that, they didn't keep tabs on each other or anything but they made sure the other knew where they would be. Paul went back home and stewed, he cleaned the whole house in frustration. Paul felt a bit hurt and an ugly part of him didn't like that Daryl ran off with Aaron of all people. He knew nothing would happen with them but they were so close, sometimes Paul felt like a third wheel with them. 

Daryl didn't get back until late, in one piece looking perfectly fine. He excused himself right to bed and Paul didn't get the chance to even ask where they had gone. Paul tried not to dwell on it but after that he started noticing more things. 

How Daryl would be whispering to someone when Paul walked up and just cut the whole conversation off. Daryl went on a few more run without Paul knowing until he was gone and then not having an explanation when he got back. Daryl would apologize but he didn't say what he had been up to. Also, their physical affection had done downhill, since they never seemed to see each other for more than a few minutes. 

Paul was frustrated and worried. In the past when guys started sneaking around it was because they were doing something bad but Daryl wasn't the type. He and Daryl hadn't had a real conversation in days. Paul had a planned trip to Hilltop and he headed out early that morning, a kiss being laid on his cheek by his redneck but that didn't make Paul feel better. 

"Would Daryl cheat?" Paul was in Maggie's office, Little Hershel in his arms. 

Maggie paused on whatever she was writing, slowly looking up at Paul, "Why do you ask?" 

Paul shrugged, bouncing Hershel when the baby squirmed, "He's been acting...weird." 

"Weird?" Maggie grinned and Paul chuckled. 

"Weird for him. He keeps disappearing and we haven't been spending any time together," Paul sighed, "Maybe I'm just paranoid." 

Maggie shook her head, "You should talk to him about it, if you're worried. You know how dense he can be. He probably doesn't even realize he's been acting off." 

Paul nodded, feeling a little better and he smiled at Maggie, "I will, thanks for listening to me being a whiney baby." 

Hershel chose that moment to let out a cry and they both laughed. 

\------------------------- 

Paul spent the whole ride home trying to find the right way to breach the subject with Daryl. Paul was a blunt man but he didn’t think Daryl would appreciate Paul coming at him with accusations or assumptions, Paul wouldn’t have. Paul was still at a loss by the time he reached Alexandria. Paul walked home still feeling conflicted. 

Paul paused as soon as he closed the door behind himself. Something amazing was going on in the kitchen judging by the smell. Paul left his coat and weapons belts by the door before walking down the hall. Two plates were already on the table, a portion of roast and vegetables on each. A vase full of large Tiger Lilies sat in the center, Paul's heart stuttered because those were his favorite but he had never been able to find some to add to his garden. A small pot sat on the kitchen counter, more lilies ready to bud there. 

Daryl turned around from where he had lit two taper candles situated next to vase. His face flushed as he pocketed his lighter. Paul stared, he had never seen those clothes before. New black slacks that were perfectly pressed, a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and a black vest over it. Daryl’s hair was combed back from his face and scruff trimmed. 

“Hey, Paul,” Daryl cleared his throat as Paul slowly walked up to him, "Surprise?" 

Paul took it all in, blinking slowly up at the older man, "You did all this for me?" 

"Well, yeah," Daryl chewed his lip, "Sorry that I kept running off but it took me awhile to get everything together." 

"Why?" Paul swallowed, it was all so sweet. 

"I ain't good at this shit, ya know but I wanted to do it right," Daryl rubbed his hands on his slacks, "Had to get some help from folks. Eugene found the flowers, Aaron insisted on the monkey suit and Michonne showed me how to cook the food." 

Paul took all that in before he tilted his head, "Do what right?" 

Daryl cleared his throat again, hand drifting to his back pocket before bring it between them. Paul looked down at his closed fingers watching as they uncurled. The sound Paul made was so embarrassing he was glad Daryl was the only one to hear it. 

"Oh my god!" Paul looked down at the silver ring sitting in Daryl's palm and he laughed, "I hate me, I thought you were running around on me, not this!" 

Daryl quirked an eyebrow at that, shaking his head, "I'd never do that, love ya too much." 

"I know but my mind went to the worst, I'm sorry," Paul was mentally kicking himself as he picked up the ring, "Where did you get this?" 

"Earl made it fer me," Daryl watched as Paul looked over the craftmanship before slipping the ring on, a perfect fit, "So?" 

"Of course, yes, Daryl," Paul smiled, cupping Daryl's face in his hands, "I love you, you sweet sneaky man." 

Daryl's lips lifted in a small smile as he leaned over to kiss Paul, the first real kiss they had in ages it felt like. Paul slid his hands to hold the back of Daryl's head as the redneck deepened the kiss. Paul felt awful that he had assumed something so ugly of such an amazingly sweet man. A sweet man that was his for life now. 

Daryl leaned back after a moment, "Food's gonna get cold." 

"We can reheat it," Paul trailed his lips over Daryl's chin and jaw to whisper in his ear, "I'd much rather go to bed with my fiancé right now." 

Paul laughed as Daryl scooped him up without another word, they had some time to make up for after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to trademark Angsty Fluff lol. Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> Hit me up sometime, scramblingminds on tumblrs


	42. Pine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you write something with pining and "I like you asshole"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon forgive me! This took me way too long. Work sucks, ya know. But I hope this makes up for the wait. Some pining fluff that I hope is not awful. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

"What?" 

Paul jumped at the hollered voice, almost knocking himself off the picnic table top he and Aaron were perched on. Aaron chuckled softly rocking Gracie as Daryl put his hands on his hips glaring from across the way. Paul hadn't realized he had been staring so obviously as Daryl worked with the others to rebuild the walls around Alexandria. 

Paul had only just gotten the chance to sit down and eat, Aaron having to tend to Gracie during his own break had joined him. They had been shooting the breeze, Paul smiling down at Aaron's new daughter as she was feed until Daryl came into view. Paul knew the only word that fit how he felt for the redneck was smitten. 

Paul had stopped midsentence, watching Daryl move metal sheeting and lumber with Tobin, his arms on full display with his cut off sleeves. Daryl had to shake his sweat heavy hair out of his face a few times, each time slicking it further back. Having a full view of Daryl's face was rare and Paul was going to bask in it. Aaron had just shook his head as Paul zoned out. 

Daryl had caught him staring though and the guy always had a short fuse with Paul. Not that they didn't get along now, living together after the Sanctuary had brought them closer but Daryl wasn't exactly the more companionable guy. That had been what first peaked his interest in the man; how someone so antisocial had built such strong and loyal bonds with the people around him. He could clearly open up, just not to the scout yet. 

Paul blinked owlishly, thinking fast, "You're really dirty." 

Aaron full on snorted as Daryl's jaw dropped, clearly not seeing that coming and neither did Paul honestly. Daryl glanced down at the grime covering his arms and the sweat layered there, not too much worse than his usual and he sneered, "And ya ain't nearly enough. Get yer ass back in gear!" 

Paul deflated as Daryl turned back to his task, Aaron laughing quietly next to him, "You're a smooth one Mr. Rovia." 

"Shut it." Paul mumbled, trying not to think about how his face was burning as he got up. 

\--------------------------- 

"Need something, Daryl?" 

Daryl startled slightly, thankfully not obviously. Daryl had been sitting at the kitchen table, an assortment of blades laid out before him. When Paul had tentatively asked him that morning if he minded sharping his knives because the redneck had some serious skills at it, Daryl had just nodded. Now he had over a dozen knives to see to and what was Paul doing? Distracting him is what. 

Daryl was man enough that he knew he had felt something, while usually annoyance but not only, for the scout since he first revealed his face. Paul, not Jesus anymore because that was a stupid nickname, was everything Daryl wasn't use to anymore. He was all wisdom that would have impressed even Dale and Hershel. He was stronger than him or Rick or them combined. Daryl wouldn't say it out loud but he was so gorgeous that Daryl's eyes always seemed to follow him. 

Like they were after Paul sheepish deposited that literal duffle bag full of knives on him then moved to where Judith was playing. Paul jumped right into her Lincoln logs, much to her excitement since Uncle Daryl was busy. Daryl was trying to focus on cleaning and honing the steel but Paul caught his attention. 

The ninja was humming softly under his breath as they build a giant fort, Judith pausing to look up at him happily, "Can sing?" 

Paul chuckled, humming still, "Not well, Judy." 

"Sing." She demanded and Paul tipped his head back in a laugh. 

"You win," Paul hummed a few notes that Daryl somewhat recall, " _I'd heard there was a secret cord, that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do you?_ " 

Daryl went still as the vocals rolled over him like water, looking up to find Judith entranced as well, " _Well, it goes like this, the forth, the fifth. The minor fall and the major lift. The baffled king composing hallelujah_." 

Paul's voice was nothing like Beth's, her had been light and soft while his was deep and soothing but they both sent his heart pounding. Daryl wasn't completely sure what that meant but he wasn't fighting it. Paul tucked his hair behind his ear as he leaned into Judith, her face scrunched up with joy, " _Hallelujah, Hallelujah. _"__

__Daryl hadn't realized he had loosened his grip on the knife in his hand until it clattered to the table top. Paul's voice didn't falter as he faded out, " _Hallelujah, Hallelujah._ " _ _

__Paul kissed Judith's cheek really fast as she clapped and cheered. Daryl had just gotten the knife back in his hand when Paul turned to him, eyebrow up with that question. Daryl knew his face was red as he grumbled to cover his embarrassment, "Just some peace and quiet."_ _

__Paul chuckled turning back to Judith, "Uh-oh Judy, Uncle Daryl is grumpy."_ _

__Daryl always loved Judith's laugh but not so much when it was at his expense._ _

__\------------------------------------_ _

__“Hey, Paul.”_ _

__Paul turned as the rough voice spoke behind him. Daryl and Rick were visiting Hilltop, Maggie was almost due now so they came around more often. Paul had been doing a lesson on knife throwing when the gates had opened, he hadn’t even looked to see who entered. Then Daryl said his name and Paul whirled around._ _

__Daryl gave him a nod as Rick waved as they walked up to Barrington House. Paul waved back but his eyes stayed on Daryl until he disappeared into the house. Paul turned back to his lesson but his thumb carefully traced the edge of his knife blade._ _

__Paul had just been making excuses when he asked Daryl to sharpen them. Paul always took over that task with ease but it was a reason to spend some time around the older man without it seeming weird. Daryl did do a damn good job though, his blades looked like new._ _

__Paul got everyone set up with a wooden target and aimed away from anyone else or anything important. He corrected elbows, throw strengths and wrist flicks until it seemed people were getting the hang of it. Paul felt someone walk up behind him but he didn’t have to look to know who it was, “Hey, Daryl, want to join the class?”_ _

__The older man snorted before the sound of steel sliding over soft leather reached Paul’s ears. Paul felt his heart kick up a notch when a strong arm flew by this side and Daryl’s buck knife was embedded in the dead center of the target, “Nah, I’m good. Was wondering if ya wanted to learn somethin'?”_ _

__Paul turned to face to man, eyebrow cocked in interested, “Learn what, Mr. Dixon?”_ _

__The blush that scorched up Daryl’s neck was worth the glare and huff he received, “Tracking, prick.”_ _

__Paul felt excitement bubble in his stomach, “You want to go hunting with me?”_ _

__“Teach ya to hunt right, since ain’t too many folks good at it around here.” Daryl scratched at the back of his neck, in an adorably awkward way._ _

__“I'd love that,” Paul turned to his trainees and told them to practice until they were more comfortable then they could stop for the day. He beamed up at Daryl who had retrieved his knife and returned it to his hip, “Let me get a rifle then we’ll head out.”_ _

__“Ya don’t need one.” Daryl started heading for the gate with Paul following confusedly._ _

__“What am I going to do then? Just watch?” Paul would mind that but he was more of a hands-on learner._ _

__Daryl shook his head and Paul yelped as a crossbow hurdled at his face. Paul caught, surprised by the weight, and blinked owlishly at Daryl who didn’t even break stride as they headed for the woods. Paul opened his mouth but Daryl beat him, “I’ll show ya how to use it then see what ya can do.”_ _

__Paul looked down at the bow, he had only ever seen this one in Daryl’s hands unlike the one Dwight stole. Paul had trusted Daryl was his knives and now Paul was going to learn how to use Daryl’s crossbow. He may have given himself a small pinch, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming._ _

__\------_ _

__Paul was grateful for his gloves as he loaded the bow, how Daryl got that string back barehanded without a cut was shocking. Daryl had him aim first at a tree but he wasn't doing so hot. Daryl huffed as Paul moved to retrieve another stray bolt._ _

__"Ya got yer feet wrong," Daryl told him when Paul got back into position, Daryl coming up behind him and Paul swallowed as Daryl moved his feet to the right placement, "Don't hunch yer shoulders up neither. Focus down the sight then squeeze, don't pull."_ _

__Paul bit his lip as Daryl ran his hands over Paul's shoulder to straighten them. Paul's eyes flicked over to some movement, a squirrel peeking through the limbs not seeming to be concerned with their presence. Daryl moved into Paul's back, his broad front pressed to Paul's back as he shifted Paul to aim toward the animal._ _

__"Ya should be able to hit it," Daryl's voice was raspy when he whispered, his breath hot on Paul's ear and making his hair tickle over his throat, Daryl had never been so close to him before by choice, "When yer ready, squeeze."_ _

__Paul took a silent deep breath, following the squirrel as it scampered down the trunk, pausing just a second and Paul squeezed. A quiet thunk followed the bolt embedding in the tree right through the squirrel's throat. A clean kill that made Daryl whistle as he leaned back._ _

__"Not too shabby," Daryl moved around him to collect the bolt and prey, Paul missing his heat as soon as it was gone, "Reload and we'll see what else ya can hit."_ _

__Paul's face was already red but he felt himself blush more under the praise. Reloading was getting easier as he drew the string back and placed the bolt. They both went still when the sound of shuffling in the leaves reached them, Daryl turning around to see a walker stumbling around a tree right behind him, "Shit."_ _

__Paul lifted the bow in a fluid motion, "Duck."_ _

__Daryl didn't hesitate to fall into a crouch, hand still going for his knife just in case. Paul squeezed the trigger, the bolt hitting over the walkers left eye, so not a perfect shot but it took the thing down. Daryl stood up, pulling the bolt free and turned to Paul with an approving nod, "Not too damn shabby at all."_ _

__Paul beamed and even though he missed a doe later he still bagged over a dozen squirrel's and he did get to spend the rest of the day learning down a skin game with Daryl. So, he was counting it as a good freaking day._ _

__\------------------------_ _

__"I always heard that bad moonshine will make you go blind."_ _

__Daryl's head lulled over to look at Paul. He had found the rotgut out on a run and the scout had been the first person to pop into his mind to share it with. They were each currently a jar in apiece, Daryl had fond about a crate worth and the stuff was strong. A pleasant warmth was flowing through Daryl's veins and he was glad that when he showed up at the younger man's door he was greeted with a nod and grin._ _

__The words gave him pause, even though Paul was smiling crookedly when he said it still put a small hurt in Daryl's chest. Daryl had never really thought too much about how he felt when he had been with Beth for those short days. It hurt too much now but it was a lot like how he felt whenever he was around Paul. To push the pain away he snorted with an eyeroll._ _

__"Bet ya read that in one of these books." Daryl gestured at the rows of books on Paul's shelves, there was a ton of them._ _

__"Don't disrespect my literature, man," Paul took a swallow from a fresh jar, "You have your bike, I have my books."_ _

__"Least my bikes useful." Daryl smirked slouching deeper into the couch they were sharing._ _

__"Books are useful." Paul protested._ _

__"How is 'Catcher in the Rye' useful?" Daryl picked the first title he saw._ _

__"For reading, Daryl, duh," Paul rolled his eyes overdramatically and Daryl couldn't help finding it adorable, "And don't diss the classics."_ _

__"Ain't got pictures, not interested." Daryl laughed as Paul threw his hands up in defeat then flop back next to Daryl._ _

__"You're impossible, Dixon." Paul offered Daryl the jar in his hand and Daryl took a swig as Paul watched him._ _

__"What's my opinion matter anyhow, prick?" Daryl set the jar on the floor next to his feet._ _

__Paul blinked a few times, seeming to think this over before he breathed, "Because I like you, asshole."_ _

__Daryl froze, not realizing just how close they were until then. Their arms were lined up against each other, Paul a solid heat on his side that was more than nice. There were literally only inches between their faces and Daryl's was now warm with more than alcohol._ _

__Paul seemed to be equally frozen, like he was scared of what he had just said. Daryl was too drunk for this. Too drunk for Paul's big kaleidoscope eyes staring at them. And way too drunk for the thoughts popping into his head about closing that few inches, it wasn't the right time for stuff like that._ _

__Daryl stood up, legs wobbly and Paul didn't move as Daryl stumbled out of the trailer. Daryl had to sleep on this and off this buzz before he did anything._ _

__\----------------------_ _

__Paul wasn't quite hungover but his head was throbbing as he gave another knife throwing lesson. It might have been from the embarrassment he had stewed in the night before more so than the moonshine. Daryl had just left after Paul dropped that ill-timed bomb. Paul looked up when the door to Barrington House opened, Maggie came out with Daryl at the heavily pregnant leaders side. Their eyes met for a moment but Paul turned back to his class._ _

__"Hey, Paul."_ _

__Daryl's voice reached him from across the yard as the man strode over. Paul didn't look though; his face was hot and he wasn't ready to face the rejection just yet. Paul didn't fight when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and nudged for him to turn._ _

__"Look, Daryl, I'm sorry-" Paul started but fingers tilting his chin up made him pause._ _

__"Sorry 'bout last night, had to clear my head before I did this." Daryl's hand moved to Paul's jaw and the ninja had to try not to melt at the touch._ _

__"What?" Paul gasped as chapped lips met his, it was a quick peck but still perfect._ _

__Daryl leaned back just enough to rasp, "Like ya too, prick."_ _

__Paul grinned, his hands coming up to Daryl's chest to grip his vest. They both jumped when louder than thunder, "Called it! You owe me a week of night shifts!"_ _

__They looked to see Kal pumping his fist excitedly as Eduardo flipped him off. Laughter erupted from the audience Paul forgot they had and both their faces went even redder. Daryl tried to duck his head but Paul caught his face, leaning in for another kiss. Paul didn't care who watched or made bets, all that matter was Daryl's mouth moving against his, finally._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really get pining? Was this pining? IDK but I tried lol
> 
> So, I'm changing shifts at work, 2nd to 1st so I'm still trying to get use to the sleep change and what not. That's what slowed my writing down but I think I'm getting use to it more now. Gotta get back to my prompts y'all! Anywho, Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> Scramblingminds on tumblr


	43. Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Paul wanting to tie Daryl and deny him completion until he -Paul- comes first while riding him of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything for my lovely redm81! I really had fun with this one so I hope it is anything like what you were looking for. Enjoy hon!!! <3
> 
> Warnings: Smut. Light bondage. Fluff because this is me.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Paul hadn’t actually meant to try anything. It had been an accident at best but his interest was piqued. Daryl didn’t even seem to notice, which just made it more interesting. 

If Paul was honest, it surprised him how readily Daryl jumped into sex. The man had been a flushed stammering mess when Paul first started flirting. Paul liked to make him blush and Daryl might tell him to knock it off but never enforced it. Even their first few kisses were tentative but Paul learned quickly, a Dixon once out of his shell was amazingly fun. 

Paul hadn’t meant anything by it, just a spur of the moment impulse. He had been on top, riding Daryl fast and deep. The redneck a groaning mess beneath him, rough hands running through Paul’s hair and cupping his face. Paul moaned, reaching up to lace his fingers through Daryl’s and held on tight. Paul didn’t know what made him do it but the next moment he pressed Daryl’s hands down to the bed over his head. 

The larger man bucked under him, grinding just right inside him and Paul put his weight down on him. A choked noise came from Daryl’s throat, his nails nipping at the back of Paul’s hands but not struggling. Paul’s pace shifted, using his hold on Daryl to bounce hard and fast. Daryl gasped, a high noise he never made outside the bedroom and his hands twitched beneath Paul’s. Paul pressed them down harder and Daryl’s back arched, coming with a bitten off shout. 

Paul had been so surprised and turned on by the sight. Daryl splayed out under him, submissive and pliant. Paul nearly blacked out his own orgasm hit him so fast. Body shaking as he covered Daryl’s heaving stomach and chest. Daryl’s hands slipped out from under his, fingers burying back in his hair to pull him into a deep kiss. Like nothing different had just happened. It had though and as Paul nuzzled into Daryl’s chest he made a mental note of it. 

That had been a few weeks earlier and what spurred on what was currently happening. Daryl was sitting cross legged on the bed, something that should look ridiculous given his nudity but wasn’t. His eyes wide taking in what Paul had in his hands. The soft cotton rope and two bandanas where getting a look like Daryl thought they would attack any moment. 

They had been fooling around before Paul sheepishly reached under the bed for the items. Daryl had been working Paul open with three fingers and he been so confused when Paul pushed him back. Paul hadn't been able to get up the nerve to ask but he really wanted to give this a try. No use in keep putting it off. 

“Ya wanna tie me up?” Daryl cocked an eyebrow as Paul nodded, “Why?” 

"It'll be fun?" Paul tried and Daryl's eyebrow just lifted higher, "It's an experiment, kind of. Please, Daryl, if you really hate it we'll stop but can we at least try?" 

Daryl's face fell back into a neutral expression, his teeth gnawing at his lip for a few minutes before he sighed. He held his arms out in front of him, presenting his wrists with a shrug. Paul grinned, leaning in to kiss his cheek before wrapping a bandana around each wrist. The fabric would prevent any rope burns should to larger man struggle. 

"Lay back, babe." Paul watched as Daryl laid flat on the bed, his head on the pillow and the obedience was going to Paul's head just a bit. 

Paul twined the ropes around Daryl's covered wrists, he didn't know the exact knots he should be using. He went simple, ones that could be easily slipped free by him, should Daryl want to stop at any point. Daryl didn't resist as Paul lifted his arms over his head, stretching them so that Paul could secure them to the railing that made up their headboard. 

Paul leaned back once he tightened the last knot, eyes roaming over the sight before him. For Daryl's initial reluctance his dick was sure interested in what was going on. Daryl's arms weren't pulled too tight so they lulled a bit around his head, the bulge of his biceps would have made Paul weak in the knees had he been standing. It was something else to see such a strong large man bond and obedient. 

"You okay?" Paul crawled into Daryl's lap. 

Daryl twisted his wrists and pulled on the rope, it held tight and Daryl swallowed, "Yeah." 

Paul nodded before leaning down to kiss him. Deep and soothing, Daryl's arm's twitching like he wanted to touch him but couldn't. Paul ran his hands over Daryl's bent arms as he pulled back to nuzzle into Daryl's neck, "You look so hot like this." 

Daryl grunted and Paul could feel the heat of his blush as he kissed over his throat. Paul sat up sliding back into Daryl's lap, one hand holding him up on Daryl's broad chest while the other reached back to stroke Daryl's slowly. Daryl's hips twitched into the touch but Paul's weight kept him down. 

Paul lifted his hips, letting Daryl slip between his slick cheeks, over his hole that the man under him had so well stretched. Daryl groaned deep into his chest and Paul dropped back taking him all the way in one motion, moaning at the slight burn but mostly pleasure. Daryl's mouth dropped up in a gasp making Paul grin. Paul took a few deep breathes, rubbing his hands over Daryl's jumping stomach as he basked in the full warmth inside him. 

Paul loved riding Daryl, watching Daryl's face as he bounced and swiveled his hips was just breathtaking. It was like it shocked Daryl that someone wanted to please him, that Paul when on top he tried to make sure Daryl came first but that wasn't his plan for the night. 

Paul preferred it deep and slow, while Daryl also enjoyed that he was rougher which Paul didn't mind at all. With Daryl's hands out of the equation they could grab his hips to make him speed up or flip them over so he could take over. Paul rested his hands on Daryl's shoulders as started grinding his hips, he angled his movement just right so Daryl's shaft rubbed against his spot just right. 

Paul knew this wasn't going to be a lengthy session, both of them were too turned on. Daryl's hips were twitching and his brow had a sweat broken over it as he strained against the rope. Daryl looked a bit frustrated that he couldn't touch but the lust blowing his eyes showed just how much he also liked it. They both knew Daryl could get free if he really wanted to but he wasn't even trying. Paul knew his own trembling was from the thrill of having Daryl tied up under him just as much as Daryl's dick in him. 

"Paul, I'm close." Daryl ground out, full on whimpering when Paul went still and leaned down. 

"You don't get to come," Paul whispered in Daryl's ear, nipping at his jaw and chuckling when Daryl made a noise of protest, "Not until I use you to make me come. Okay?" 

Daryl nodded so fast he banged his chin on Paul's collarbone. Paul laughed sitting back up, his hair falling over his back as it arched with each slow thrust of his hip. Paul wasn't too far from the edge either but he didn't touch himself, he wanted to climax just from Daryl's cock. 

Paul watched as Daryl gripped the length of the rope in his hands, knuckles red and face red as he watched Paul move on top of him. Whenever he would gasp a certain way or scrunch his nose just so Paul would stop, even though he was just as close himself. As much as Paul wanted to come, he was enjoying watching Daryl writhe just as much. 

Daryl whined high in his throat, "Baby, c'mon please, please come fer me." 

Paul cried out with how hard his orgasm hit him. Daryl's wrecked voice and flushed cheeks with teary eyes over them had him hurtling over the edge. Paul gasped for breath as he shuddered and covered Daryl's stomach with his release. 

The headboard rattled Daryl yanked so hard but he still laid pliant under Paul, "Can I come now, Paul? Please?" 

Paul shivered, the begging another new thing he didn't know that turned him on. Even though he was sensitive from his own orgasm Paul planted his hand on Daryl's heaving chest and started bouncing the way Daryl liked. Daryl's head fell back on the pillow, Adam's apple bobbing as he moaned and twitched under Paul. 

Paul grabbed his chin and forced him to lift his head, tears of pleasure and desperation slipping from the corners of his eyes and dripping into his sweaty hair. Paul locked eyes with him and whispered, "Come for me, Daryl." 

His words echoed back at him but Daryl didn't or couldn't react further than to do as ordered. Daryl groaned, Paul coming to rest on Daryl's trembling hips as his release filled the younger man. They both fought for breath as Paul carefully pulled the knots free and Daryl's arms flopped on to the bed still up around his head on the pillow. 

The bandanas were tossed away next before Paul collapsed onto Daryl's chest. That had been fun and very interesting but when Daryl's arms lazily looped around Paul's back he realized how much he missed the weight of them. Paul sighed when Daryl's fingers made their way into his hair and Paul snuggled closer making Daryl slip from inside him. Neither of them moving to get up even as their come dried and dripped. 

"Yer gonna be the death of me." Daryl murmured as he kissed the top of Paul's head. 

"I don't think I'll like that kind of play but I'll try anything once." Paul grinned up at Daryl and the older man rolled his eyes. 

Paul chuckled as Daryl rolled them over, flopping on his back as Daryl's hand ran down his side, "Think ya play too much, Paul." 

Paul only had a second for his eyes to widen before Daryl's fingers started wiggling over the tender skin of his side. Paul howled at the tickling, shoving at Daryl's chest but the older man just smirked as he tortured his lover. Daryl didn't take advantage of this weakness of Paul's often and Paul didn't really mind even as he kicked and screeched. 

"Should've left you tied up." Paul wormed free, getting to his feet as Daryl lifted into a crouch on the bed. Paul's face was red from glee and Daryl's hair was all over the place above bright eyes. 

"Maybe next time, baby," Daryl's voice was low making Paul's stomach flip, "But what ya gonna do now?" 

Paul blinked a few times before turning and tearing out of the room. Daryl's feet landed heavy on the floor as he gave chase. Paul laughed as he darted through the house with Daryl right on his heels, both of them curious to see just what kind of play would be next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if y'all got any specific kinks ya wanna see just let me know over on tumblr (no bottom!daryl, no body mutilation are my only no-nos). Scramblingminds as always.
> 
> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all! 
> 
> Also, ya know how it’s kinda tiring writing all this Desus yumminess (but so worth it), so if anyone wants to buy me a coffee, only if ya want~ https://ko-fi.com/scramblingminds


	44. Mush Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was wondering if you could write something about Maggie and Paul's friendship? With Desus of course. Like, Maggie and Paul sleeping on a couch or something and Daryl and Glenn with heart eyes over their other half? (Yeah I need Gleggy, I'm sick of all the sufering ;) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Syrabylene you wanted fluff, I got you some! Hope this fluffy pile of fluff is what you wanted lol. Enjoy, hon!
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

With Maggie getting closer and closer to giving birth she was increasingly limited on what she could do. Though her and Glenn stayed at Hilltop and Paul had moved to Alexandria to be with Daryl she still made time for her friend. So, though heavily pregnant she insisted on one more visit before the baby was born, since she was restricted to only doing the least activity possible. Paul had invited them to stay in the guest room of his and Daryl's house before the pair even got out of the car they drove over in. 

Maggie and Paul had formed a strong bond in no time, even before the war they were getting along well. Then after Abraham was killed and the war against Negan began they only got closer, just as Paul and Daryl. Paul was a bit overwhelmed and very grateful for what he had gained. The first real friend Paul probably ever had and an infallibly loyal man to call his own. 

"Wanna help me install some more solar panels while they have girl time?" Daryl grinned over at Glenn, Paul not breaking stride next to Maggie but still flipping the man off. 

Alexandria had gotten lucky after Negan's attack that the panels they had weren't damaged and even more lucky when a run crew from the Kingdom found more than enough for all the communities. The rebuilt houses were slowly getting switched over to the newer ones while the old panels were to be moved to storage. It was time consuming work and Daryl could use another pair of hands. 

"Yep." Glenn chuckled following his friend to their task as Maggie and Paul were in their own world. 

\------------------- 

"You are the best." Maggie sighed sliding deeper into the couch cushions. 

Paul laughed, not stopping his hands as they massaged her feet and ankles, "Don't let Glenn hear that." 

Paul was tucked in one corner of the couch, a movie playing in the background as Maggie rested. Maggie just shook her head before nudging at Paul's shoulder with her foot, "I miss this." 

"Me being your man servant?" Paul dodged the kick aimed for his head with a grin. 

"No, kinda but I mean just getting to spend time with you. Homes not the same without you." Maggie smiled as he stopped his massage. 

"I know but it wouldn't be home without Daryl and he couldn't stay there." Paul bit his lip, he didn't regret leaving Hilltop for a moment but he did miss it. That had been his community for so long and Alexandria was so different. He knew it was where he was supposed to be though even if Maggie couldn't leave Hilltop now. 

"And home is wherever he is, I get it, trust me," Maggie did, if she had Glenn a cardboard box could be home, "That doesn't stop me from missing you." 

"I miss you too, Mags." Paul moved her legs and make she scoot into the back of the couch until there was enough room for him to lie down. 

They had found casual affection came easily for them. They were both huggers and hand holders, touchy feely soulmates. With some squirming Paul got his head on a throw pillow as he slipped his arm under Maggie's head to support it. His other arm rest carefully over her waist, the swell of her belly warm against his own stomach. Maggie cuddled in close, her hands tucking up against his chest. 

Maggie had been yawning for the last hour, growing a baby was hard work, so her eyes drooped after just a few seconds. It was warm and cozy so Paul was lulled to sleep by her deep breathing after just a few minutes of her dropping off. 

\------------------ 

Daryl and Glenn were sweaty and starving when they got to the house a few hours later. As soon as they entered they noticed how quiet it was, both of them quirking an eyebrow at each other. Maggie and Paul were both talkers but together it could seem like a battle of the motor mouths. They walked to the living room, pausing at what they found. 

On the TV the movie had ended and gone back to the silent DVD menu. The sun was low in the sky giving the room a nice glow. On the couch was Maggie wrapped up in Paul's arms, both still deep in a nap. Maggie's face was pressed into Paul's chest, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders while the other hand rested on the side of her belly. Their legs were tangled up and Paul's face was nuzzled into her hair. 

"Well, damn." Daryl whispered looking at the pair. 

"Aren't they just the cutest?" Glenn chuckled softly and Daryl couldn't help nodding, Glenn sighed leaning against the doorway, "How did we get so lucky, man?" 

"No fucking clue, bro." Daryl really didn't know. 

He had no idea how a dumb redneck like him had found such a great family. After all the walkers and running and fighting that he ended up with someone as amazing as Paul Rovia was just shocking. How he got to be happy after so many years of having no idea what that word meant. 

Glenn watched as a smile spread over Daryl's lips as he looked over their significant others snuggled together. Paul had brought out a softness in Daryl that Glenn had never seen before, even with Judith. It was something that made him smile and laugh and his eyes brighten whenever he saw the ninja. Glenn knew it was the same thing he felt for Maggie. 

"When are you going to tell him, Daryl?" Glenn watched as Daryl had to literally rip his eyes away from Paul and Maggie. 

"What?" Daryl blinked for the first time in minutes. 

Glenn smiled, "That you love him, duh." 

The blush that stained Daryl's cheekbones was endearing as he swallowed, glancing back at the couch before mumbling, "I'm working up to it." 

Glenn laughed shaking his head, the noise making the pair stir. Paul lazily looked over his shoulder at them as Maggie snuffled awake, rubbing her eyes. Paul hummed, turning from his side more onto his back as he spotted Daryl. He got his arms free and opened them with a smile, Daryl not hesitating to cross the room. 

Paul's arms looped around Daryl's shoulders as he leaned down to wrap him in his own. Glenn quickly moved to fill the space Paul was leaving, he help his still drowsy wife sit up as Daryl lifted Paul from the couch. Paul let himself be set on his feet as he nuzzled into Daryl's neck, not caring about the sweat there. Daryl ran his fingers through Paul sleep rumpled hair as he pressed a kiss to the slowly waking up man's temple. 

Glenn had never seen Daryl so sweet before, so willingly affectionate. Glenn kissed Maggie's cheek, making her smile and lean into the touch. Glenn grinned as Daryl petted Paul and Glenn figured Daryl maybe didn't need to tell Paul. Paul already knew, because only love could turn a Dixon into such a mushy fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff is like my THANG y'all lol. Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all! 
> 
> Scramblingminds on tumblr


	45. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So I saw a recent prompt fill of yours and I misread “I like you asshole” as “I like your asshole” ... so that’s my prompt for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Anon. Here is just some pure crack (hehe get it) for you. I know this is super short but I hope it still lives up. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Brief mentions of underage drinking. Crack.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always.

Paul couldn't remember the last time they got to just let loose and relax. Rick and co had made a visit to Hilltop and they all piled into the large living room of Barrington House with blankets and pillows for the night. Supper was in their bellies, Judith, Gracie and Little Hershel tucked in when from somewhere Tara and Rosita produced an almost alarming amount of alcohol. Mostly wine and cheap vodka but they weren't turning their noses up. 

Good cheer, it was a feeling most of them had forgotten all about. Life had become a battle after the dead starting walking then it was all out war with Negan. Now though, with peace settling in the communities, perhaps it was time to rekindle some fun. There was a somber feeling moment when Rick poured Carl a glass letting him and Enid have some but not much. 

The bottles got passed from hand to hand, not caring about taking a sip after someone else chugged a bit. They were all family and soon laughter was filling the room as Aaron insisted they play some drinking games. Daryl didn't want to play at first but finally caved and joined them in Never Have I Ever. 

Aaron suggested the game so he went first, "I've never been in a police car." 

Rick glared as he took a shot, Tara and Paul tipped one back as well. Maggie was next, they settled on going clockwise around the sprawled-out group, "I've never been out of the US." 

Aaron, Paul and Rosita drank on that one. Aaron had been to Canada, Paul spent a year in England in his twenties and Rosita use to visit her family in Mexico. 

Rick thought for a moment, "Never have I kissed the same gender." 

Everyone but Carl and Enid drank and Rick's jaw dropped. Paul snorted, "Well, four of us were given's, man." 

Rosita, Maggie and Michonne all shrugged with Rosita voicing what they all thought, "Women are hot, don't have to be gay to appreciate it." 

Tara raised her bottle to that as Michonne took her turn, "I've never done drugs." 

"What kind of drugs?" Aaron asked with his glass hesitating at his lips. 

"Anything harder than weed." Michonne clarified and no one drank on that round. 

Tara had a wide grin on her face as she voiced, "Never have I ever sucked dick." 

There was a mix of laughs and grumbles as everyone but Rick and Carl took a shot, Enid blushing about five shades of red as she sipped from her glass. The game went into the gutter after that. The next person coming up with an even more nasty act then the last, Enid and Carl both cackling as the adults took shot after shot. It was fun, not having to worry and just drink with family. 

They had gone through the circle a few times after it got back around to Rosita. Her voice was a bit slurred as she grinned, "Never have I given a rim job." 

Daryl threw back his shot as Aaron bashfully sipped his. Daryl was next and couldn't help but chuckle, "Never have I gotten a rim job." 

Aaron drank to that one too as Paul nudged Daryl taking a gulp of wine, cheeks flushed from more than the alcohol. 

"Wait," Tara slurred, "So you eat ass but don't let your ass get eaten?" 

Maggie snorted and Rick grimaced, "Please don't answer that, Daryl." 

Daryl shrugged, "Prefer givin' than receivin'." 

"Okay, babe, I think you've had enough." Paul chuckled taking Daryl vodka away as the girls giggled. Daryl had to be pretty buzzed to be so open when his nature was more reserved. 

"What?" Daryl reached after the bottle, "I like yer asshole." 

"OH MY GOD!" Rick and Carl screeched in unison with Enid giggling into her hands. 

Maggie and Aaron doubled over in laughter as Michonne snickered. Rosita and Tara both high fived Daryl as Paul stared at him in shock before a grin broke over his lips. Paul snatched one of the throw pillows off the sofa they were sprawled on. Daryl let out a grunt as it connected with his face. 

"Hell yeah, pillow fight!" Tara cheered, taking up a pillow of her own and whacking Carl with it. 

For just a little while, there was only laughter and fun as the room full of battle hardened survivors engaged in one epic pillow fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


	46. With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can I get me some hardcore angst? Daryl gets hurt and knocked out in the big showdown. Wakes up to be told Paul died. Just hurt me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Anon who requested this, I hate you so much. You made me hurt my own feelings! I hope this rips your soul to pieces! But also, enjoy :)
> 
> Warnings: Character death. Angst. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

There were no words as Paul slipped out of his bed. Daryl's rough hand started at the base of his neck and trailed slowly down the length of his bare spine as he stood. Paul smiled over his shoulder at the equally naked redneck, only the thin sheet pooling around his waist. Daryl didn't smile, he rarely did as the dog days of war dredged on but his face was soft and relaxed, either from Paul's presence or the orgasm he just had with the ninja. 

Paul pulled his clothes back on to head out for his shift on the gate. He paused after lacing his boots back up before turning back to the bed. Paul leaned down, Daryl tilting his face up to meet him. Paul cupped his check in his palm as he kissed him low and deep, Daryl's own fingers tracking over Paul's bearded jaw before he pulled back. 

Paul pecked his nose with a grin before swiftly leaving the trailer for the guard post. Everyone was pretty much holed up in Hilltop now, it was only a matter of time before Negan came knocking like he did at Alexandria. Hilltop was the last stand and it would not fall. 

Daryl lingered in the sex scented covers for only another moment before getting up and dressing. He and Paul weren't exactly together but at some point, screwing around had become part of whatever relationship they had going. Daryl was comfortable with Paul, more so than he had been with anyone in a long time even Rick and Carol. 

Paul was a soothing presence to the hard edges of Daryl's life. It was weird, how the ninja could pull the fire out of his rage with just a word. Take away the ache in his chest with the simplest touch. Daryl had never been much of a sentimental man but he had found he treasured each of Paul smiles or frowns or even glares, anything that the man did with his face honestly. Daryl knew they couldn't have picked a worse time to do this. 

People were still going to die before this war was over. Daryl knew the chances were slim that he would see the other side of it. Not that he had a death wish but he was never one to stand down even in the face of certain death. If him dying meant others would get to live, that Judith or Maggie's unborn child or Paul got to live, then so be it. 

Daryl knew there was so much left unsaid between him and Paul. They never even really talked, even though that was one of the scout's favorite past times, they just went with the flow. Daryl got this feel that if he did fall at some point that would leave this thing they had unfinished, open-ended and painful. Daryl wasn't good at talking about things, especially talking about feelings or emotions. 

Daryl was shifting around Paul's side table looking for his lighter when he opened the drawer but got no luck on the lighter front. What he did find was some magazines, their lube, a small stack of loose paper and some envelopes with a bunch of pens. Daryl didn't know why the man had the last items but he figured he could use them. Writing his thoughts would be a whole hell of a lot easier than speaking them. 

_'Paul,_

_When you read this I'll already be dead. Sorry about that but I know it was probably so someone better than me could live. Like Rick or Michonne or Maggie. Or you. So, could you keep taking care of everyone like ya do? Watch out for them for me? I'd appreciate that._

_But I'm not good with words and feelings and shit but I figured I needed to at least get this out somewhere. It's just, thanks for, for just being you, I guess. Maybe writing isn't as easy as I thought._

_I'm better at being fucking blunt so I think I could've loved you. I'm sorry. I do but I can't even say it on damn paper. This is the worst way to say it but I do. Love you. And I'm really sorry I couldn't say it to your face._

_Daryl'_

Daryl groaned reading over his chicken scratch be still tucked the paper into an envelope and scrawled Paul's name over the front. It felt half nice to have to words out somehow but the other half was cowardice. As he stashed the letter in Paul's top dresser drawer, the one that had become his over the last weeks, he hoped that Paul might never have to read it. That just maybe they would be standing together on the other side of this war. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

"He's coming to!" 

Daryl winced at the loud voice as his foggy eyes opened to find Tara hovering over him. The last thing he remembered was an explosion. Negan had been at the gate then a grenade went off. He had been thrown back by the blast, he had been only a short distance from the core of the explosion. 

Taking stock, it was like his whole body was in pain. He was lying on his back, not on the ground where had to have landed but on a cold floor. His clothes were singed, face raw from the heat and cut littered every inch of exposed skin but overall, he figured he had been worse off. 

Tara tried to stop him from sitting up but he pushed through her hands, his head swimming before the room came back into focus. He was on the floor of Carson's trailer since the two beds that it held were full. Rick looked down at him from one, beaten and battered with his leg in a quickly fashioned cast. Michonne was at his side with a matching somber expression. 

Daryl froze when he spotted who was on the other bed. Negan with a bandaged throat and pummeled face, Dwight leveling a gun at him even when unconscious but the bastard was still breathing. Rage burned up Daryl's throat fast but before he could speak Rick rasped, "It's over, Daryl. This is how it ends." 

"We won." Tara whispered but Daryl felt himself spiraling and his eyes searched the room again. 

Before the explosion he had been at the gate, at the front line like he always was. Waiting for it to start, for the start of the end of this war. Then the grenade flew over the wall, so close then a blur of seafoam and brown hair. Wide eyes locking on his, the chaos drowned out the words those lips he knew so well said then the blast. 

"Paul?" Daryl's voice was ruined as he tried to stand up. 

"Daryl, wait." Tara tried to keep him sitting but Daryl shook his head groaning as his aching body moved. 

"Where's Paul?" Daryl croaked but no one spoke, just shared a look that had him stumbling for the door. 

He had to get out of there. Paul had to be out there someone, helping with the damage or with Maggie. He needed Paul to tell him how to handle this. To handle the fact the Negan got to live when so many had died at his hand. So many people who deserved to still be breathing more than him. Paul always knew what to say to calm Daryl down. 

"Daryl!" Carol yelped in surprised as she opened the door and the man practically fell on her, "You shouldn't be up right now." 

Daryl grit his teeth, "Where is he?" 

Carol went still, eyes not meeting his face he held onto the doorframe to steady his weak knees. Daryl looked past her, Hilltop spreading out like remains of itself. There had been fires, now out and the charred wood still held up. The gate was demolished and many of the work sheds destroyed but Barrington House still stood untouched. 

Daryl's breath caught his throat at the blankets dotting the ground, so many dead and the sound of shovels loud even with the air bubbling with a subdued joy of victory. Over by the ruined gate laid on blanket, the almost familiarly shaped white length of it too much for Daryl as he noticed his crossbow a few feet from it. 

"Where is Paul?!" Daryl demanded again but didn't wait for a reply. 

Carol moved out of his way as she swallowed a sob. He needed to see, he needed to know. He was more injured than he thought as he limped across the yard, people stopping to stare at him as he went. His bones felt heavy and he could feel blood seeping over his skin from wounds he couldn't even see but he had to look. 

"DARYL!" Maggie's voice reached him but he didn't stop, "Daryl, don't!" 

"I have to...find Paul." Daryl whispered to himself as his leg gave out, right knee screaming in pain but he was so close now. 

He crawled over the battle wrecked ground, the dirt damp with blood and stinking of gunpower. His filthy fingers closed over the corner of the blanket and lifted, a cry he didn't know he had in him ripping forth. He knew that glove and that now tattered coat sleeve, eyes taking in the length of a twisted arm almost reaching the shoulder draped with seared brown hair when a hand slapped over them. 

He fell back, the blanket dropping back in place as he landed in a small warm lap. The hand over his eyes pressed down harder as another wound into his hair, Maggie shaking as he held him tight to her, "Don't look, Daryl. I'm sorry but you don't want to remember him like this, don't look." 

Daryl went limp against her, she didn't even falter as she rocked him gently as he trembled even harder than her, a whimper ghosting over his lips, "Paul." 

\--------------------------------- 

Paul had taken the brunt of the explosion, saving Daryl's life at the cost of his own. Daryl couldn't ask but he didn't have to. Maggie had him laid next to Glenn, Aaron and Tara digging the hole since Daryl's injuries wouldn't let him. 

Daryl hadn't tried to look under the blanket again, Maggie had been right. He didn't want to remember burnt and mangled flesh. When he thought of Paul he saw a crooked smile and wise kind eyes. He was thankful she didn't let him taint that. She lived with that pain and wouldn't wish it on anyone. 

Alexandria's gate was put back up in a day but the rebuilding would take weeks, even months. Negan was put in the cell Morgan built, the building one of the few not touched by the fires. Daryl couldn't go back at first, needing time to heal by Carson's orders. Rick had to stay too, Michonne and Rosita taking Negan back as soon as he was stable. Healing and rebuilding, it seemed that was all that was left. 

Daryl and Rick stayed in the medical trailer for a few days before Daryl figured he was alright enough to not stay so close to the doc. Rick was sitting up in bed, looking both grumpy and content at the same time. Daryl's stitches, and god he had so many, itched as he moved to leave. 

"Daryl?" Rick called out softly. Daryl paused, looking back at him with a grunt. 

Rick sighed, "You know this isn't the end, right?" 

Daryl swallowed at the small glimmer of hope in Rick's eyes. Rick, who had lost everything to this world. Who had just buried his son a few short days ago. Who had his leg broken but still came out on top against Negan and had ended this war. Rick, his brother and best friend but who still couldn't get him the way the ninja had in such a short time. 

Daryl nodded anyway, lips pulled in a tight smile. Rick nodded back with a smile, "You're staying here, aren't you?" 

Daryl had thought about it. Alexandria had never exactly been home but the people he cared about were there so he stayed. Hilltop had started to feel more like a place he belonged than any other but he didn't know if it was the place or if it had been the person it had held. 

He didn't know if he truly fit anywhere but he knew he didn't want to leave Maggie, now that she didn't have Paul by her side. Or if he could even be anywhere that Negan drew breath without losing it. He didn't know if he was would be able to pull himself back from that anger, without that soothing presence he had taken for granted. 

"I don' know, maybe." Daryl mumbled after a few long moments. 

Rick nodded again and Daryl left since he didn't know what else to say to his friend. Daryl's feet carried him to the trailer, to Paul's trailer and Daryl's stomach tightened as he figured it was probably his now. If he stayed, if he belonged there now. Daryl was hesitant to open the door, not know why until he actually walked inside. 

Daryl's chest shuddered, god it was his smell. Paul was always so clean, like fresh sheets and nice soap. The room was filled to the brim with it. Daryl could almost tell himself the bathroom door would open any second and the man would walk out all shower flushed. It wasn't going to though and Daryl knew it never would again. 

The bed was still a wreck from what neither of them knew would be the last night they would sleep in it together. Daryl swallowed, this was hard, Daryl had lost people before but it was never like this. This wasn't like Merle or Beth or even Carl. He hadn't lost a love like this before and his coward ass had never even said the words. 

Daryl glanced over at the dresser, that letter had to still be sitting in it. Daryl crossed over and yanked it open, it was trash now and a dumb idea to begin with. Daryl grabbed it but paused before crumpling it in his fist. On the front where his chicken scratch was now sat a swirling script in the form of his name. 

He had only seen it a few times but he knew Paul's handwriting. Daryl's knees wobbled as he traced the swoop of the D and swing of the L. He sat down slowly, back resting against the bed frame as he settled on the floor. He almost didn't want to open the envelope but he knew he had been enough of a coward so he pulled the letter out and slowly unfolded it. 

_'Daryl,_

_So, if you're reading this I must not have made it, huh?_

_I found your letter, sorry for reading it even though you hadn't died but you know I'm inquisitive by nature and I swear I was just looking for socks. I'll admit though, you broke my heart with it but I'm glad I found it. I'm glad I got to read it, especially if now you're reading this._

_Please watch out for Maggie for me. She is so strong but she's alone, more so than I think she has ever been in her life. I know how that feels and I don't want her to go through that. So, for me, could you stay with her and make sure she gets enough sleep and eats plenty. Enid tries but that woman is too hard headed for one person. Kiss her baby for me too when it comes, I hate that I'll never get to meet them. Tell them about me, maybe? Make me some big hero, okay?_

_Keep everyone in line. Rick needs you to be strong for him. Help him lead, I know you have it in you. Things will get harder before they get better but I know you all can make it work. Find your place and know that you are needed far more than you think._

_Most of all, Daryl, please take care of yourself. Your letter showed me just how much you don't value you. You are so strong and brave; this world needs people like you. It needs YOU. You deserve to exist and be loved, I really wished I would get to be the one who gave that to you._

_Yeah, this is where I say that I love you and I'm so sorry I never actually said it. I was waiting for the right time but I guess it never really happened. I'll admit at first, I just liked your arms but I realized something._

_No one I have ever met deserves to be loved more than you do. I hope someone else comes along who can pick up where I left off. Don’t stop looking for love, even if you were never looking for it with me I'm so happy that you did, and please don't close yourself off from it either._

_Keep fighting, don't be a martyr and maybe if it isn't too much trouble, miss me only a little bit. Where ever I'm going, I'm going to miss you Daryl Dixon, at least until we met again. Stay strong, for Maggie and Rick and the world and me._

_With Love,_

_Paul'_

Daryl read the letter over three times before it slipped from him limp trembling hands. With his eyes closed he could see it, lips moving on last time in those last few seconds. Daryl chuckled through a sob because now he could hear it, 'Daryl, I love you'. 

Paul did always know just what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry :(
> 
> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


	47. Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something cute and fluffy where Daryl sees Paul.in the rain and it gets all romantic and passionate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The so sweet barbiedoll asked for this one after the less than fluffy prompt before this one. So, I hope this one cheers them and all y'all up who got hurt hearts from that one! Enjoy the fluff!
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

After Negan was defeated the air at Hilltop was buzzing, joy and relief was palpable. There was still a long road ahead; they had to make existing with the remaining Saviors work under Dwight's guidance, Alexandria had to be rebuilt with Negan its permanent prisoner and healing would take some time. The war was over though and that was more than worth being rejoiced over. 

Daryl helped Rick into one of the trucks for Alexandria, the man's leg would never be the same after his finally fight with Negan but he didn't appear too bothered by it. Carl grinned from behind the wheel as Michonne climbed into the passenger seat, they were more than ready to get back and start fixing their home. Daryl waved them off, a convoy of vehicles behind them and he would be joining them soon. 

Footsteps behind him had him turning to find Paul walking up to his side. That old irritation he used to always feel at the man's presence was long gone. All his time at the Hilltop, living in the scout's trailer had shown him how unfounded the feeling was. 

Paul, not Jesus because it was a stupid nickname, was actually an alright guy. Not too bad looking either not that Daryl would ever admit that out loud. Maggie sure liked him and she was a very good judge of character. So, Daryl approved of the scout all around, not that he was saying that to anyone either. 

He had never done any of them wrong, level headed and honest even when it was difficult. He and Daryl didn't agree on everything, especially on how to deal with the Saviors but the scout had been right. The senseless killing wasn't the solution. Not that Daryl regretted a single one but he had stopped after Paul implored him to. At some point, listening to Paul had become a kind of second nature. 

"Going back?" Paul broke the comfortable silence that had settled around them. 

Daryl nodded with a grunt and Paul chuckled pushing his hands into his cargo pockets, "My trailer is going to feel empty now." 

Daryl had been staying on his couch for what felt like ages now. Since after the Sanctuary then after Alexandria fell and the last days of the war plus Rick's weeks of recovery before he was allowed to go. Daryl didn't realize until that moment he was going to miss the too short and overly hard thing. He was going to miss falling asleep listening to Paul breath, a snuffle slipping from time to time, because the younger man always was out before him. 

There was something soothing about it, more so than all the previous times he had tried to sleep surrounded by snoring of the group. It cut through the heavy silence but wasn't so loud he chased his own sleep away. Like those nights with Beth or when Judith would crawl into his bed in the middle of the night. Daryl swallowed, he was going to miss that. 

When Daryl didn't speak for a few minutes too long Paul nudged him with his shoulder, "My door is always open, if you ever want to visit Maggie or need to hide away for a while." 

"Don't wanna put ya out again." Daryl mumbled nudged Paul back, even though the invitation did ease him a bit. Maggie's voice carried across the colony, calling for Paul and they both knew it was time for Daryl to go. 

Paul smiled slapping Daryl on the shoulder as he took a step back, "You're always welcome, Daryl, anytime." 

Daryl nodded, watching Paul tuck his hair behind his ear before turning to jog toward the House. Daryl knew he should be relieved to be going back to Alexandria, to get started on returning the place to its former glory but he couldn't help a small voice in the back of his head. That wondered if the Safe-Zone was really even the home he was meant to be at. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Exhausted didn't even begin to describe how Daryl felt. After months Alexandria was finally rebuilt, new houses intermingled with repaired older ones. They really were lucky Tobin was such an amazing carpenter. They were working on planting a new garden, trying to grow crops and hoping to have a harvest before winter crept back upon them. 

Daryl had been fertilizing all day, the early spring weather not too hot but the labor bringing a sweat. Daryl gulped from his water bottle, pausing to take a rest, walking to join Judith. She was set up in a small flower garden, playing with the budding daffodils more than anything. Not that she could do much but they all tried to keep her close by more than before. 

Michonne and Carl were a short way off working on another row and Rick was overseeing it all. His leg stopping him from really jumping in which annoyed the man to no end. Judith lit up as Daryl plopped down next to her, her dirty fingers resting for him. Daryl laced his fingers through his tiny ones, giving them a squeeze as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. 

She beamed as she turned back to trying to dig in the dirt with a small trowel. Daryl sighed laying back on the ground, he wasn't sleeping well. Rick's house had survived the attack but it just seemed so loud now. Different sleeping schedules along with the fact that people came and went as they pleased kept Daryl up when he was trying to sleep. 

Some nights Judith would join him, her little body burrowed into his chest helping him doze off. Those nights were few and far between however. Most he would lay awake listening to muted conversations through the walls or Rick's snoring and trying to imagine soft breaths. The rustle of smooth hair on cotton and those tiny huffs that only really deep sleep could cause. 

Daryl groaned as he sat up ignoring the ache that had settled in his chest nowadays, daylight was wasting and resting just seemed to make his tired body more exhausted. Daryl ruffled Judith's hair before pulling his gloves back on and got busy finishing up his row, hoping he would just pass out when he reached his bed that night. 

\------------------------- 

Daryl wasn't surprised that after barely a fitful hour of sleep he was wake again. His feet shuffling into the kitchen, it was no worse than his bed, and sat at the table. Bringing along his knife to quietly sharpen to pass the time. 

It was all ridiculous. Daryl use to be able to sleep, not always well but it was better than this. This was deeper than just the noises of the house and lack of familiar snuffles. Daryl wasn't a dim man, he knew there was more to this. Yes, he missed Paul's sleep lulling him under but it was more than that. He missed the smart mouth comments the scout always had. He missed the meaningless chatter over a meal and fighting at his side. 

Daryl grimaced, it just seemed so stupid but Daryl missed Paul. Which was scary actually, because he missed him in a way he never had before. It didn't seem possible that in such a short time Daryl had gotten so attached to the man but wasn't Paul the same? From the start anyone could tell Daryl had been different in the ninja's eyes. 

Paul gravitated toward him, Daryl use to think it was to annoy him because Paul was just that much of a little shit. Now, he wasn't sure. Paul was friendly with everyone but it felt like more than that. Daryl scuffed, he was probably being too full himself but the way Paul looked at him all the time. With those open honest eyes that felt like they were tracking him. 

"Got an interesting inner monologue going?" Daryl's head snapped up to see Michonne leaning on the doorframe with a grin. 

Daryl flushed, he had to be tired to be so easy to sneak up on and the fact that his thought's must have been mirroring on his face. He flipped her off and she chuckled moving to join him at the table, neither asking why the other was up at such an ungodly hour. They didn't say anything, Daryl finishing on his knife they both just stayed sitting in companionable silence. 

Michonne cradled her chin in her hand, elbow propped on the table as she asked, "Things are finally settling down now, huh?" 

"Yeah." Daryl could almost hear Abe's voicing a similar question from back when things were far from settled. 

"So," Michonne tapped her fingers on her chin, "When are you leaving?" 

Daryl balked, "Wha?" 

The grin slipped into a smirk, "Come on, we both know this isn't your home anymore and maybe it never was." 

"Daryl shook his head, "No, yer wrong..." 

"Am I?" She cocked her head. 

Daryl was always shit at lying to her and he deflated back in his chair, "I don't know." 

"Daryl, you don't have to say here out of some show of loyalty," Michonne reached across the table, holding her palm up until he settled his in it, "We know how much you love us but I don't think this place is home for you, at least not anymore." 

Daryl gripped her hand tight, "I can't just leave." 

"Yes, you can," She smiled, "Alexandria is back on its feet, we'll be alright and you can always come visit but you belong at Hilltop. With Maggie. With Jesus." 

Daryl was gobsmacked, he knew he hadn't been that obvious with his little infatuation with the scout but Michonne was always the insightful type. Daryl sighed as she just kept smiling at the flush that filled his cheeks, "Rick won't be mad?" 

Michonne shook her head, smiling dropping just a little be not leaving her face, "He just wants you to be happy, we all do. So, you're going?" 

Daryl chewed on his lip. Part of him didn't want to be so far from his family but the larger part knew he needed to go. Daryl had never had a home before, so he never missed it but now he did. Even though it was just a few short weeks at Hilltop, the colony had become a haven for him like no other place before it. He knew a certain ninja was a major part of that feeling as well. 

Daryl leaned forward, bringing Michonne's hand up to lay a brief kiss to her knuckles before nodding, "Yeah, I am." 

\------------------------- 

Daryl wasn't surprised that halfway to Hilltop the sky opened up, rain pouring down making him gun his bike just a little faster. Everything he owned fit into a backpack that was strapped to the back of the bike with his bow. It had only been three days since that late-night conversation with Michonne but Daryl had no reason to draw out leaving. He didn't have goodbyes to say since he could be around but Judith's trembling lip did hurt his heart. 

No one at the Colony knew he was coming but they still opened the gate for him as he splashed up the increasingly muddy road. Eduardo and Kal giving him confused waves as he rolled to a stop. The door to Barrington House opening, Maggie stepping out on the porch resting her hand on her large belly. Paul came out behind her but he didn't stop, coming down the steps in a hurry. 

"Daryl, everything alright?" Maggie hollered as the redneck grabbed his bag and shouldered his bow. 

The worry was warranted even his sudden arrival. The rain drenched Paul in seconds, Daryl knowing he was soaked to the bone himself. Paul stopped a few steps in front of him, seeming to look him over and raising an eyebrow at Daryl's bag, "Daryl?" 

Paul's hair was plastered down by the downpour, sticking to neck and shirt. He wasn't wearing his coat or vest, just a thin gray tee shirt nearly turned black by the water. His eyes more green under the overcast sky as waited for Daryl to say something, droplets of water lingering in his beard. Daryl swallowed, all the tension leaving his body just at the sight of the younger man. 

Daryl took those few steps, his slight height advantage shielding Paul's face from the rain as he looked down at him. He just didn't look real, too damn gorgeous for a living person even while drenched. Paul blinked up at him, breathing softly that it was nearly lost to the downpour, "Daryl?" 

Daryl's fingers slipped through soaked locks, cupping the back of Paul's head before he risked it. Leaning those few inches and their lips met. Paul inhaling sharply before pressing into the touch, Daryl relieved by the acceptance. Daryl could feel the pleasant burn of Paul's beard on the corner of his mouth, Paul's hands settling on his waist to grip his vest. 

A kiss shouldn't feel so much like home but this one did. And the next one it shifted into and then the next. Daryl hurried Maggie cheer from the porch but neither of them pulled apart, not seeming to be able to right then. Paul rocking up on his toes to deepen the kiss, the taste of him nearly making Daryl lightheaded. 

Reluctantly Paul leaned back after a few more moments, Daryl watching as his damp long lashes opened. Daryl cleared his throat, fingers tightening against Paul's scalp, "So Paul, that invitation still stands, right?" 

Paul's flushed lips spread into a wide smile, his slightly chilled nose brushing over Daryl's, "Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff is more my thang I think lol
> 
> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


	48. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: U need to write how Carl's death bothered Daryl an Jesus! And how rick asked them to raise Judith bc he couldn't anymore bc he felt like he couldn't keep her safe, after all his wife died from labor an carl got bitten an he wasn't around for either...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend asked for this one, I get prompt requests over FB Messenger now apparently lol. Well, here is my attempt at this lil gem. For my real life friend, let’s call her B! I hope she and all y’all can enjoy this one.
> 
> Also, I know I haven’t been around much. Sorry work and life bullshit but I will fill every prompt I have had and have recently gotten. I’m just really busy, I’m sorry! I’ll do better, promise!
> 
> Warnings: None that I can think of.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always.

Honestly, they couldn’t have picked a worse time to do this. Finding love right before the start of a war that neither of them might see the other side of, not the greatest timing. In Daryl and Paul’s defense it all started after the first raid on the satellite station, after they all really thought Negan was dead. It just happened, like a natural flow then it was like the world came to a screeching halt. 

Negan was alive but Glenn was dead and Abe, they took Daryl and nothing felt real. Sasha dying and Eugene turning on them, Paul getting Daryl back but he was different. Paul still cared for him, he could see past the new scars and cracks and symptoms of PTSD. Daryl was still the same man, just he was hurting again and even when he screamed for Paul to leave him be, he didn't. 

Daryl appreciated that, even if he would never voice it. Now, after everything that they all had been through, the war was really going to begin. The communities would be meeting up the next morning, plans going into effect and the march to the Sanctuary would start. There would be long days ahead but for one last night, they didn't want to think about that. 

Daryl was a heavy weight on Paul's chest, a welcome one that he could take easily. The sheets were warm around them, Paul's fingers slipping loose the few knots in Daryl's hair as the older man nuzzled into his chest. Their skin fresh from a shower and sticking just right without a single barrier. It was quiet for the first time in days, like the calm before the storm and they were basking in it. 

Daryl tilted his head up, not saying a word but his eyes roamed over Paul's face. Tracing every inch and line and beard hair. Paul swept his bangs behind his ear, letting a fingertip graze down his cheekbone to ghost over the moles lining his lip. Daryl chased it, leaving the lightest of kisses to the knuckle making Paul cup his jaw. 

They didn't speak, they didn't need to after this seemingly too short time together. Daryl lifted without a word, Paul's hand guiding him up and their mouths together. Paul's other hand gripped the wide rough expansion of Daryl's back as the larger man settled comfortably between his bare thighs. The kisses flowing over and over to make them stop feeling like a goodbye on that long sleepless night. 

\----------------- 

Paul wanted to be doing something, anything to make the time stop dragging so heavily. He couldn't go scavenging, even though they needed food and supplies desperately. Saviors were everywhere around Hilltop, no one would get far if they left and he was still waiting. Alexandria and its people should be coming, The Kingdom had already been there almost a day. 

Paul glanced at the slowly creeping sun, the prisoners ambling around their cage and Paul had taken over for Carol. He knew that somber set to her face was mirrored on his own. They all just didn't know. They had no idea how Rick or Alexandria were. Paul didn't know if Daryl was even still alive and that thought got his stomach churning in the worst way. 

Paul didn't jump or even really react when Eduardo called out, "Opening the gate! It's them!" 

He just felt tension seep from his bones, closing his eyes in thanks he didn't even know to who before turning for the gate. Carol beat him there, running up to Daryl and the very much depleted Alexandrians. Paul didn’t see Rick or Michonne or Carl, Judith clinging to Daryl's neck for dear life. 

"What, what happened?" Carol's voice shook as she took in the state of everyone, Paul reaching Daryl at that moment. Carol moving to the side be staying close to them, her lip quivering even before any news was broken. 

Daryl shook his head, Paul stepping close and the older man pressed his forehead to his. Paul's hand came up to Judith's back, rubbing soothingly as Daryl leaned back with an unsteady voice, "Carl...he's gone. Bit. Rick and Michonne stayed, to...to take care of it all." 

The almost unearthly wail from behind him made Paul swallow, Enid sobbing as she collapsed into herself. It didn't feel real, nothing did these days it seemed. Daryl's arm came around Paul's shoulders, moving them toward Barrington House with the rest of the surviving Safe-Zone folks. Maggie swooped down to take Enid into her arms, holding her close even as her own tears streaked her face. 

Paul held his hands out to Judith, him and the little girl having formed a bond over their love of coloring, singing and her uncle. Daryl kissed her temple before handing her over, she buried her face into Paul's neck and hands wound into his hair. She had been through so much but she was so brave that it pulled at Paul's heart to see her so upset. She had just lost her brother, and didn't know where her parents were, she had earned the tears that he felt on his throat. 

The picnic table by the trailer was where they ended up, Daryl nearly collapsing into the bench as Paul stood next to him swaying Judith to sooth her. Daryl let his bow drop to the ground as he sagged forward, his elbows on his knees as he hung his head. He was exhausted and worn down, it had been a long few days since that night cocooned in the sheets with Paul. 

"Daryl, are you okay?" Paul whispered, like the question was dangerous, not just redundant. 

Daryl didn't speak, his head just shaking slowly as he took a shuddering breath. Paul watched as his shoulders twitched before they started jerking and his hand pressed over his eyes. Daryl had this way of crying that was like a wounded animal. All heaving breathes and whimpers that broke Paul's heart every time, it would shock most that in the darkest of nights how often a man like Daryl cried. 

Paul moved without hesitation, crouching between Daryl's knees, pressing Judith even tighter to his chest. The pained scrunch of the older man's face only half obscured so Paul pulled his hand away. The last days weighed heavy and weathered Daryl's tear streaked face. Daryl's eyes cracked open, red and raw from lack of rest and too much emotion. 

Paul leaned in when Daryl's arms went around his shoulders, pulling him close to bury his face in the other side of Paul's neck. Judith was content to be sandwiched between them, sniffling almost in sync with her uncle. Paul nuzzled both their hair, more than happy to be their rock for however long they needed. 

\------------------------ 

"Ready to go home, man?" Daryl slapped Rick's shoulder, making the man wobble on his new cane. 

The last fight with Negan had taken a lot out of everyone, especially the Alexandrian Leader. His leg would still be in a cast for a few more weeks, and never be the same, but after a month at Hilltop Carson ruled him well enough to leave. Alexandria hadn't been rebuilt in a day, it felt like ages as all the communities pitched in to return the Safe-Zone to a leviable level. It was far from done, that would take much longer but its residents had been back for almost a week now. 

Michonne had come to pick Rick up, taking the lead for him back home so he could heal. She was over at the car with Paul, Judith being squeezed to her chest. Judith hadn't gone back with the others, Rick and Michonne thinking she should stay at Hilltop until they were sure Alexandria was completely safe. She had been sleeping in Daryl and Paul's bed every night since Michonne left, Rick's injuries not making it possible to stay with him. 

They didn't mind, not at all. The little girl had taken over the trailer, her coloring covering the walls and toys had been accumulating for somewhere to the couch. It had been nice having her there, her presence a balm to Daryl that he didn't even know he needed. 

"Yeah," Rick nodded, glancing at Daryl, "You aren't coming, are you?" 

The question had been lingering for ages now. Daryl had found something at Hilltop, with Paul, that he never had back at Alexandria. He was really happy there, really comfortable not just acting like it. After all this time at Hilltop, in that trailer, he doubted what he would be going back to would qualify as home. 

Daryl cleared his throat, teeth pulling at the corner of his lip to delay the only answer he had, "No, I'm sorry." 

Rick chuckled, leaning heavily on his cane so he could swat at Daryl's shoulder, "Don't be, you finally seem content, settled. You deserve that, Daryl." 

Daryl sighed, he had feared that Rick would be resentful, angry that his brother was parting with him for the first time since the prison. Daryl knew he would still go to Alexandria often, just like how he would be going to the Kingdom to visit Carol. He just knew this is where he belonged now, he belonged with Paul. 

Rick gripped his shoulder, face shifting to a more serious expression, "I do have one favor to ask though." 

"Name it." Daryl agreed. 

Rick took a deep breath, like he was having to brace himself for his next words, "I need you to take care of Judith for me." 

Daryl blinked as he processed that, "For how long? Until ya get settled back home?" 

Rick shook his head, "I mean more permanently." 

Daryl took a step back, Rick's hand slipping off his shoulder, "I ain't taking yer kid from ya, Rick. From Michonne." 

"She loves being with you, Daryl. With you and Jesus." Rick reasoned. 

"She loves her _father_ , Rick." Daryl shook his head hard. Judith was Rick's daughter, she belonged with him and Michonne. Daryl didn't think he could rip her away from them, she had lost enough. 

"Her father can't keep her safe!" Rick shouted and Daryl froze but the man didn't stop, "I couldn't protect Sophia or Lori. I couldn't save my own son." 

"Rick, don't, man," Daryl could hear how the leaders voice wavered, eyes going glassy. 

"No! Carl," Just saying his name made Rick almost collapse into himself, Daryl's hands grabbing his shoulders, "I did everything for Carl, I just wanted him to make it but I couldn't...I can't keep Judith safe but you always do, Daryl. I know Jesus will too, I mean, just look at them." 

Daryl looked over to see what Rick meant. Their commotion had not reached their significant others thankfully. Michonne had passed Judith over to Paul, who was swaying her as his mouth moved in what had to be a song they couldn't hear. Paul spun around, dipping Judith so her curls bounced as she squealed with joy. Paul brought her back to his chest, her hands twisting lovingly into his hair as their foreheads pressed together and he kept singing. 

Daryl almost felt guilty at how his stomach fluttered at the sight, in awe of the damn beauty of it. He did feel guilty when he saw the smile that spread over Rick's lips before he spoke, "Michonne agrees, begrudgingly but she does see how this would be better. So?" 

Daryl knew he wouldn't mind having Judith stay with them. They would have to get her a bed of her own, of course, or maybe move into Barrington House for more space. He still didn't feel right just taking her from the life she had before the war but that life was gone. Her brother was gone and maybe she needed some space too, some time to heal just like her parents did. 

After a few moments of thinking Daryl sighed, "I can't take her-" 

"Daryl, please-" Rick rushed and Daryl held his hand up to shush him. 

"I can't take her from y'all, she's yer daughter but," Daryl conceded, "She can stay with us, until you feel like you and Michonne and Alexandria are ready to keep her safe. She's still yer girl, Rick, but we'll watch over her here until yer ready. Deal?" 

Rick stared at him wide eyed for a moment before he nodded, a melancholy smile ghosting onto his face, "Deal. Thank you, Daryl." 

Daryl nodded, helping Rick stand up straight and strong before they crossed over to the car. Daryl would have to explain this thoroughly to Paul later but the younger man said nothing as Rick and Michonne spoke to Judith. Telling her she needed to stay with Uncle Daryl and Jesus for a while, promising to visit. She didn't even sniffle, face sad but an understanding far beyond her years in her eyes. 

Daryl knew it wasn't a goodbye but his heart was still heavy as he watched the car drive out the gate. Judith on his hip waving even after they were out of sight. Daryl cupped her face, kissing her curls to comfort himself just as much as her. Like always it was Paul who came to the rescue. 

"How about we go see Maggie? Maybe the baby is kicking today." Paul clapped like it was a grand idea and it perked Judith right up. She nodded happily, holding her arms out to Paul who took her with a grin. 

Daryl in that split second came to a realization, as Paul leaned in so the girl could transfer to his hip. Daryl turned his face just right, so his mouth was next to Paul's ear and like a fool voiced what came to his mind, "Love ya." 

Paul to his credit only hesitated a second before whispering as he dragged his bearded cheek against Daryl's as he leaned back with Judith, "Love you too." 

Daryl did freeze as Paul turned heading to the House with Judith. He didn't know why he just blurted that out, it just popped in his head that he loved the other man. The man who without argument took in his niece and who tried to make her happy when she was sad. The man who saved his ass all the time and who shared his place and his bed with Daryl. Paul, who loved him back and who clearly loved Judith just as much. 

"Uncle Daryl, c'mon!" Judith hollered as Paul paused at the steps to the House. Judith waving for him to hurry up making Daryl snapped back to it. He jogged to catch up, knowing for sure that letting Judith stay with them was the right call. 

\----------------- 

"This is the last of it." Paul handed the box over to Daryl who heaved it into the back of the truck, the bed packed to the brim around his strapped down bike. 

"Ya got way too many damn books." Daryl huffed as he slammed the tailgate, Paul chuckled leaning into to kiss Daryl's scruffy chin. 

"Sorry to break it to you but those weren't my books." Paul grinned as Daryl rolled his eyes. 

"Judy, ya bringing the whole library?" Daryl called as a swirl of blonde hair came out the door. 

"I can't help I like to read, Uncle Daryl." Judith reasoned as she came down the steps of Barrington House hand in hand with a toddling Little Hershel. 

"Jealous she takes more after her Uncle Paul?" Maggie asked following the kids with a smirk. 

Daryl huffed leaning down to the almost five-year-old, "Yer still my Lil Ass Kicker, right?" 

She shifted into fighting stance with a nod. Daryl chuckled ruffling her hair. They were heading for Alexandria, it had taken over two years but it was time. Rick on his last visit had told them he was ready, he and Michonne were ready for their girl back. Daryl had said back then he was only doing this temporarily but it had hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Daryl had been increasingly uneasy as the date for her to go drew closer and Paul saw through him like always. He had suggested it, like it was a flippant thing to say. For them to move to Alexandria with her, there was a house next to Rick's they knew was unoccupied. It would be hard for Judith to be suddenly be torn away from them, she had spent the start of her formative years with them. She was excited to go live with her daddy and Michonne again but she needed her uncles just as much now. 

So, they were all loaded up, Maggie and Hershel hugging them and making them promise to visit soon. Daryl got behind the wheel, Judith bouncing in the middle of the bench seat as Paul got in beside her. Daryl started the engine and slowly rolled out of the gate, Daryl draped his arm over the back of the seat so his fingers laced into Paul's hair as they got on the way. 

"So, Judith," Paul nudged her with a smile, "Where are we going again?" 

She gave an exasperated sigh that made Daryl smirk, "Home, duh." 

Paul laughed pulling her to his side with a nod. Daryl glancing over as she snuggled into him for the ride. Daryl squeezed the back of Paul's neck making the man smile at him before he turned his attention back to Judith who started babbling about the book she was reading now. Daryl sighed relaxing back into his seat, Judith was right, a trait she got from Paul no doubt. They were going home but now Daryl knew that wasn't a place. Home for him was where ever the two in the cab with him where at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


	49. Headbutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Forehead touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a post about Paul and Daryl's signature move being a forehead touch or headbutt and the always lovely syrabylene wanted a little something written for it. So, I threw this together really quick and I hope y'all like it!
> 
> Warnings: the fluff is potent 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always

Paul hadn't noticed it, it wasn't until someone actually pointed it out that he realized. Over the almost year of his and Daryl's relationship Paul was the one more comfortable with displays of affection. 

Paul reached for Daryl's hand when they walked together, the man would blush but never pull away. Paul would throw his arms around the man, sometimes jumping into his arms or lifting the sputtering and flailing redneck. Paul was a kisser, he left pecks on every inch of Daryl's face throughout the day. He knew Daryl got flustered when Paul kissed him on the lips in front of everyone but he never stopped him. Paul was just always the one who initiated any kind of PDA. 

Not that Daryl wasn't an affectionate man. He just preferred to do it in private and Paul respected that. Somedays Paul would leave all the lovey stuff for the inside of their house and he knew Daryl appreciated that too. It was on one those days that something got pointed out to Paul. 

Daryl was leaving on a run that afternoon with Rick, he and Paul were over at the leader's house for lunch before they left. Michonne had thrown together some stew and the older men were wolfing it down. Paul and Michonne were hardly half way done when they were ready to leave. 

Rick kissed Michonne bye like it was nothing in front of them. Paul knew the other couple wouldn't mind him kissing Daryl or hugging him, they were family. Paul didn't go for a kiss though but he looked up when Daryl leaned down after pushing his chair in. 

"See ya later, babe." Daryl whispered, his forehead pressing into Paul's. Paul was always glad that Daryl's preference for privacy didn't extended to that pet name. 

Paul leaned into the touch with a smile, "Be safe, love." 

Daryl nodded making both their heads bob before he pulled away. He and Rick were out the door the next second and Paul turned back to his stew. Michonne honest to god giggle around her spoon making Paul stare at her in surprise, he never heard the badass queen make that sound before. 

Paul didn't have to say anything because Michonne spoke first, "That's so cute." 

Paul's eyebrows shot up, "What is? 'Babe'?" 

Which Paul knew was cute, every time Daryl said it in his rough voice it turned his insides to pudding. He was sure the woman had heard Daryl call him that before though, pretty much everyone had. Michonne shook her head though as she propped her elbow on the table to lean on her open palm. 

"No, I mean the headbutt thing, it's cute," She grinned as Paul was shocked she had just used the word 'cute' again, "He does it all the time, like a puppy." 

Paul blinked and thought about it. Daryl did touch their foreheads together a lot. He did it usually when they were parting ways during the day, just a tap and gone. He did it at night when they were in bed, pressing their foreheads together as Paul kissed every inch of his jaw and chin until they fell asleep. He even just headbutted Paul randomly, like against his shoulder or the back of his head playfully. 

Paul hadn't ever given it much notice, just went with it and he liked it well enough but now his face went hot. For all Paul's affection, all his kissing, they touched foreheads even more. It had become a thing without Paul even noticing. A thing that Daryl didn't hold back in public, like he did with hugs or kisses. Paul buried his face in his hands as Michonne started laughing, because it was so much sweeter than any meeting of their mouths had ever been. 

Paul chuckled, kicking at Michonne's shin under the table. His boyfriend really was just the world's largest puppy and someone else had to point it out to him. 

\-------------------- 

Paul was on the porch when Daryl got back, dusk just settling around them. Paul stood as Daryl came up the steps, looking no worse than when he left which had to mean a successful run. 

"Hey." Paul smiled up at him, his hands resting lightly on Daryl's waist. 

"Hi." Daryl returned the smile and Paul saw just when his head ducked down like it was instinct. 

Paul lifted up on the balls of his feet to meet him. Daryl's bangs were sweaty as their foreheads pressed together but Paul didn't care. This was nice, he breathed in the smell of Daryl's warm skin and looked into his bright blue eyes. Paul nuzzled into the touch and when Daryl returned the gesture he really was pudding because his man was too cute. 

This was better than kissing. It was more intimate and sweet and just so Daryl. Although with the beautiful smile tugging up Daryl's lips Paul had to steal one little peck. The fact that Daryl returned it, was just an added bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block has been real lately but this just spewed out of me and I'm so happy with it. I hope y'all liked it too :)
> 
> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


	50. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Make up sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon forgive me, this took me ages! I hate writers block so very much! I hope that after all this time you still can enjoy this angsty sweet smut I came up with. 
> 
> I am really trying to get back into the swing of filling prompts y’all! Thank all of y’all for your patience and understanding! 
> 
> Warnings: Angst and smut.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always.

Daryl's knuckles ached as he watched Maggie look over the food inventory again. She sighed making his fingers tighten even more, the stress on her face annoying him to the very bone. Maggie leaned back in her seat, her hand coming to rest on her stomach which was only just showing under her shirt, another testament to the lack of food. 

"Even with what we got from Georgie and what Jesus brought back we only have enough for a few days, maybe as few as two." She rubbed at her eyes making Daryl unfurl one hand to reach over and rub her shoulder and she smiled at the gesture. 

The Saviors had taken so much before the war started, leaving just scraps behind. A few crates of canned beans made a difference but not much, they were still starving. Looming over them all was also the fact they might not even live long enough to do that. The Saviors could arrive at any moment after all. Daryl didn't want anyone's last meal, if that is what it turns out to be, to be just a few spoons of pintos and pears. 

"There's one thing we can cut out." Daryl mumbled tapping on her paper where she wrote down the divisions of the supply. 

Maggie hesitated before shaking her head, "I thought of that before, the prisoners need food too, Daryl." 

Daryl snorted, an ugly sound that had her eyes widening more than the sneer on his face, "None of 'em look like that couldn't miss a few meals." 

Maggie tapped at her paper, at her figures before looking back up at Daryl, "Jesus isn't going to like this." 

"I'll handle him," Daryl turned heading for the door, "I'll go break the news to our guests." 

Maggie nodded even as she followed him out of the room. Daryl knew his boyfriend had been very protective of the prisoners, but he had to see that their people had to come first. It was only for a day or maybe two, they would live. There were so much worse things they could be going through than an empty stomach. 

Paul was at the cage, where he usually stayed, when they walked down. Paul paused in refilling one of the few water bottles that the Saviors had. He hadn't been back long, only a couple hours, he and Daryl hadn't even had time to really speak. No grand reunion moment for them, just Paul's eyes locking on him and a small smile turning up his lips that Daryl returned as he came to a stop by the cage. 

Daryl was a blunt man, even when it was painfully ungraceful, so he just looked over the prisoners as he declared, "As of now, y'all's rations are cut." 

Paul's eyes narrowed and mouth twisted as a groan cut through the cage. Gregory, true to form, piped up immediately, "You can't do that. Margret already promised to not do that, tell him!" 

Maggie glared at the weasel, "It's only for a couple days, until all this is over." 

"I just brought back some food." Paul handed the now full bottle to one of the men in the fence, one that Daryl saw conversing with the ninja just a bit too much. 

"It ain't enough, Paul, not nearly." Daryl reasoned. 

"I'll go find more." Paul said it like it was nothing. Like the enemy wasn't crawling everywhere and just waiting for the right moment. 

"You can't," Maggie shook her head, "The Saviors are closing in, we can't risk you getting caught out there." 

"So, what," Al, the Savior that was always chatting with Paul, spoke up, "you guys are just going to let us die?" 

"We can't just let them starve." Paul added in an exasperated tone. 

That bothered Daryl, the fact that Paul was on this guy's side, not his peoples. Daryl knew he didn't like that Paul wasn't on his side but it wasn't like Daryl was pulling them out and putting a bolt in their skulls. It was three maybe five meals tops, Daryl had damn well gone longer than that. Hell would freeze over before Daryl took food that could go in Judith's mouth and give it to these assholes. 

"They ain't starving." Daryl scoffed. 

"But we will, if you get your way." Al snapped and just who did he think he was talking to? 

"They are people, we having to treat them like people." Paul crossed his arms and those words just made something snap in Daryl. 

"Ya think fer one fucking second we are people to them?!" Daryl seethed, "All we are to Negan is fucking cattle but more disposable. We ain't nothing to them." 

"So now we should be acting like Saviors, is that the new plan?" Paul yelled back. 

"Nah, cause if we did all of them would already be dead!" Daryl stepped forward and yelled right in Paul's face. The man was like iron, unmoving under the force of the shout. That will use to get Daryl's blood racing south but now it just irked him. 

"We have to be better, there has to be something better after all this," Paul's face was red with anger, "We can't just stop feeding them because it makes it easier on us. I can-" 

"Ya can go out and put ya own life on the line again fer these people who don't give a damn about ya?" Daryl growled as Paul stared him right in the eye and nodded, "Alright but we feed them how they feed their prisoners." 

"What does that mean?" Paul snipped but Daryl had never told him all about what happened at Sanctuary. Some details Daryl had kept to himself, the main reason being shame but now full of so much anger he didn't care. 

"Dog food." Daryl stated watching Paul's eyes widen just a bit, "All they get is fucking dog food, same as what I got." 

Paul stared at him, body deflating slightly as this information processed but now it was like Daryl's mouth was set to word vomit mode. 

"Ya been so busy handing out turnips ya seem to have forgotten that they aren't like us. Ya look at them and see people, but when they are on the other side of the cell door they don't see no person. Just a thing to toy with and torture until it breaks, then they stick it out on the work line to die." Daryl's voice was getting quieter and calmer as he spoke which was worse than if he was screaming. 

"Daryl-" Paul whispered but Daryl spoke over him. 

"Ya think they got it bad? We ain't beat them or stopping them from sleeping or are giving them hard labor. They ain't suffering! They can go without three hots for a few days or they can have dog food, that's it. So, whatcha wanna do?" Daryl practically hissed the question. 

"Babe, I didn't..." Paul seemed at a loss for words. 

"I ain't eating any damn Alpo." The longer haired big mouth Savior spat and Al told him to shut it. 

"It's settled then." Daryl walked off, shoulder knocking Paul's in passing. 

Daryl balled his hands back up, he didn't like thinking about that cell and talking about it was even worse. Paul knew Daryl had been through a lot of bad things while at the Sanctuary but so much of the specifics were never said. Now he just babbled way too much and he just needed to get out of there. 

From behind him Daryl heard Maggie when Gregory started to whine, "Y'all heard him, this is settled." 

\------------------------------- 

Daryl went to the trailer, thinking about the Sanctuary always made him feel gritty and raw. He didn't really remember removing his clothes but they were off by the time he was under the lukewarm spray of the shower. He sighed as his hair soaked through, making he realize the swamp was his closest thing to a bath in days. 

He felt bad for yelling at Paul, he knew the man was only trying to do the right thing. There was going to be more after this and Daryl knew that not all the people at Sanctuary were bad. He felt awful now for what he did with the truck, he had no idea how many innocent lives might have been lost but he had just wanted this to be done. For Negan to be dead and for them to be able to move on, to figure out how to go on after all this and all that was taken from them. 

Daryl knew he was being bitter. The Saviors were practically prisoners in a Hilton Hotel compared to what he had gone through. Daryl tugged knots free as he rinsed Paul's shampoo from his hair, the thought of that cell was like physical dirt on his skin. Those prisoners would be free soon and go one and hopefully not turn on them down the line. 

Daryl couldn't believe the first fight him and Paul had was over those pricks. They hadn't been together long, it only just began right after Daryl came back to Hilltop from the Kingdom. Daryl had tried to act like he hated the ninja but it was a poor cover. One that the other man saw right though even back that first morning in Alexandria around Rick's table. 

Daryl had come back from the Kingdom and maybe it was what all had been going on. Maybe it was the happiness of seeing Carol again and the adrenaline of petting a fucking tiger. Whatever it was moved Daryl to find Paul in his trailer and just lay one on him. Paul hadn't even hesitated, his strong arms wrapping around Daryl's neck and bringing closer. It was almost like Paul was just waiting for the moment Daryl pulled his head out of his own ass. 

It had all just been so good, between them at least, even in the middle of a war. They just ebbed and flowed around and with each other. Even with it being no real time at all, it was the best thing to happen to Daryl. A first argument was inevitable but why did it have to be about the Saviors? Daryl, of course, knew it was because of how kind the man was. Like some damn saint and angel mixed together and he was too short tempered and hardheaded. 

Daryl paused when the sound of the trailer door opening reached him through the thin door. The water was beating down on his head and shoulders as footsteps came toward the bathroom. He closed his eyes as the door opened, it could only be one person on the other side of the curtain. 

\--------------------------------------- 

"Y'all heard him, this is settled." Paul watched Daryl's slouched back walking away before looking over at Maggie. 

She had crossed her arms, glaring down the prisoners like she was daring one of them to protest again. Paul didn't like this, it didn't feel right but Daryl's words were still in his head. He knew Daryl had been though a lot at the Sanctuary, he had seen the injuries and held him through the nightmares. He wasn't dumb either, he knew Daryl had held back some of the information and didn't press him over it. Some things are personal and the man liked to keep those close to the vest. 

At least until he was in a screaming match with Paul and let one slip. Paul's own anger had floored out of him like cold water down his back. Daryl's eyes had widened just momentarily, like he had shocked himself. Daryl rambled when he was upset so the onslaught of words wasn't surprising for Paul as he thought over this new information. 

Paul didn't think they should make the prisoners go without food but he knew feeding them dog food would possibly be even worse. Daryl made it clear that it was worse. That meant that the Saviors hadn't seen Daryl as a person but as low as an animal. While Paul, right in front of him, had been keeping the prisoners taken care of and feed. He hadn't done it on purpose, he hadn't known after all but that had to have been hard on Daryl. 

"Go," Maggie glanced at Paul making him look over at her, "I can stand guard for a while. You should go after him." 

Paul nodded before hurrying to the trailer he had seen Daryl go inside. Paul could hear the shower running as soon as he walked in. He followed the trail of Daryl's clothes to the bathroom, opening the door slowly. There was no protest from the other side of the curtain so Paul stripped his own clothes off and stepped into the small cubical. 

Daryl's back was turned to him, his head hanging under the water. Paul swallowed, he hadn't seen Daryl in days now and the first thing did was fight. Daryl didn't pull away when Paul wound his arms around his waist and pressed into his broad back under the tepid water. 

Paul closed his eyes as Daryl relaxed back into him, their skin warmer than the shower they were in. Daryl inhaled deeply, like he had been holding his breath and Paul squeezed him even tighter. Daryl's rough fingers rubbed over Paul's forearms, "Paul, I'm sor-" 

"No," Paul shook his head making his hair stick to Daryl's wet skin, "I'm sorry, Daryl." 

Daryl gripped his wrist, not pulling him away but just holding on, "I shouldn't've yelled at ya." 

"Me either," Paul pressed a kiss to one of the demons inked in his boyfriend's skin, " I don't want to argue with you, not right now." 

Daryl looked back over his shoulder, his bangs soaked to his face, "Me either." 

Paul loosened his arms just a bit and Daryl turned in them, his own winding around Paul's shoulders. Paul's fingers dug into Daryl's rough back as the older man tilted his head own to rest his forehead on Paul's. Paul took note of every new cut or bruise as Daryl's fingers started twisting through his damp hair. 

This was their grand reunion moment, crammed in the too small shower and just breathing the other in. No dramatic running into the others arms or sweeping kiss even in front of everyone. Paul chuckled as he brushed his nose over Daryl's, "God, I missed you." 

It had only been a few days, but in war every day weighed more. Paul didn't regret standing up for the prisoners but he hated that in doing so he hurt Daryl. That an argument was the first thing between them after everything the last days held. They would have to talk it over more later but right then he just wanted to hold the man. 

"Missed ya more." Daryl murmured, nuzzling into Paul's jaw so their bearded scratched. 

Paul smiled, for all of Daryl's gruff and glares he was more like a puppy than a bulldog. Paul knew the nuzzles and headbutts came from a touch starved soul, needing loving contact to ease the ache of scars. Paul was more than happy to oblige but the quickly decreasing temperature of the water wasn't too pleasing. 

Paul kissed the corner of Daryl's mouth, over the dusting of beauty marks there, "I missed having you in bed with me." 

Daryl blinked just once, even under the chilled water his face flushed but he said nothing as he turned to cut the shower off. Paul grinned as he pulled the older man out of the bathroom, forgoing any toweling off. Daryl chuckled as Paul stopped by the bed, pulling him against him and down. Daryl ducked the few inches to press his lips to Paul's, hands gripping his hips. 

Paul wasn't embarrassed that all it took was a deep kiss and Daryl's broad frame against him to get him hard. Daryl was perking up against Paul's stomach as the smaller man devoured his mouth. Paul pulled back just an inch, hands sliding to Daryl's shoulders and giving a shove. 

Daryl's eyes went wide as he fell back on the bed, barely getting sat up before Paul climbed into his lap. Paul grinned as Daryl's now fully erect dick dug into the inside of his thigh as Paul pushed Daryl back flat to kiss him hard. It wasn't easy to manhandle a man of Daryl's size for most, but for Paul it wasn't much. Paul also knew Daryl liked that fact a lot. 

They didn't have much time, at any moment now someone could come looking for one or both of them. They needed to do this, they needed this tenderness to ease some of the hard edges of war. Paul shifted his hips, their erections lining up making them both shudder even before Paul wrapped his hand around them. Daryl sitting them up so that Paul was cradled just right on his thighs. 

Their skin was still wet from the shower, the sheets soaking with it but it eased the jerk of his hand nicely. Daryl groaned in the back of his throat, hands gripping Paul's waist as he ground up into the touch. Paul gripped Daryl's hair with his free hand, tilting his head back for a kiss with just enough force to make the older man shiver. 

Daryl's fingers dug into his skin as Paul twisted his hand as he dragged it up, precome slipping over his fingers as reached their tips. Daryl nuzzled into Paul's bearded jaw as his breathing got shorter, Paul feeling warmth pooling in his own belly just as quickly. It could have been the fact they hadn't seen each other in a few days or all that had transpired over those day or maybe it was the fight from before. No matter what it was, it was drawing their orgasms out in record time. 

Daryl's teeth caught the thin skin of Paul's collarbone as he came, not that the scout cared about a love bite or two. Heat spilled over Paul's jerking hand, Daryl's gasp of sensitivity is what pushed Paul over with him. His come soaked hand letting go as their hips still rocked together, Paul catching his breath as he dropped his forehead to rest on Daryl's. 

Calloused fingers stroked over the skin of Paul's back, pressing him even closer. Their release was cooling quickly on their stomachs and thighs but neither made the move to get up and back in the cold shower. Paul eased his grip on Daryl's hair, not realizing he was still holding it so tightly and carded through the still damp strands. 

Their noses bumped as they breathed each other's air. Daryl was lost in the lust blown seafoam eyes above him. This was what they should have been doing before, not fighting. Paul couldn't help but smile, they just had their first ever round of make-up sex. 

Paul didn't know if it would be their last, they were both so stubborn after all but who knew what the coming days had in store. Paul tilted his head enough to kiss Daryl soft and slow, he really hoped they would have more fights and making up in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you noticed you will see this is now complete. Do not panic! I am still going to fill prompts. I just figured it was time to close this collection and 50 seemed like a good number to stop on. There will be more to come but I just won't add them to this set of works.
> 
> I just want to say, this set right here? Wow. I feel like I have grown over the months I have been adding to it. As a person and a writer and as a fan. A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERY PERSON WHO HIT THAT KUDO BUTTON OR LEFT A COMMENT!! Y'all are just amazing! See y'all on the next 'Desus Prompt Fill' work collection :)
> 
> So, one last time on this work, Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts!


End file.
